Gilmore Girls - A Year In The Life - Continuation
by GilmoreGirlsLovr
Summary: This story starts with the last 4 words of fall
1. Chapter 1

**Two week's since New Hampshire October 5th 2016**

"Mom"

"Yeah"

"I'm Pregnant"

Lorelai Looks shocked

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom i did 5 tests, all positive and went to the Dr's and confirmed it"

"Who's the father?"

"Logan..."

"Does he Know?"

"No, I'm trying to figure out how to tell him"

"Well you need to rip it off like a band aid"

"I know mom, I will call him I'm just scared"

"I know sweetie but he deserves to know that he's going to be a dad'

Rory scrolls threw her contact list and hovers over Logan's name, She presses Dial and waits for him to answer

"Hello Ace, Is anything wrong?"

"Well No I just needed to call you and let you know somethings. I love you, I always did, But I cant handle being your side girl and..."

Logan interrupts Rory

"Ace, I Love you too, You aren't and never will be my side girl, I need to tell you something too. When I came home from New Hampshire I found her in bed with another man and we called of the wedding"

"Logan That's great but i have more to tell you"

"Ok"

'Well you know that night at the inn? Well You gave me one heck of a parting gift. I'm Pregnant, I just thought you have the right to know, I don't expect anything from you as I broke your heart more then once I know."

"Rory, I need to see you"

"Well can you come here or do you want me to come there?"

I'm already booking a flight there, I will be there as soon as i can Ok"

"Yes, I will see you when you get here"

Rory, Her mom and the rest of the bridal party are getting ready at the house when someone knocks on the door, Rory goes to answer it.

"Hey Ace, You look beautiful"

'Thank you Logan, We are just getting ready for my moms wedding, Did yo0u want to come as my guest?"

'Yes"

Rory and Logan go into her room to talk privately

'So your sure your pregnant"

"Yes i took 5 tests and saw the Dr. to confirm"

"When did you find out?"

"two days ago"

"Wow, Well we are having a baby, that's great, I'm going to be a parent with the woman I love"

"What do you mean Logan?"

"Well I mean, I love you and we are hopefully going to raise this baby together... Right?"

'Yes we can, Does this mean you want to be with me?"

"Yes Ace your my one and only love and I want to be with you and raise the baby together"

"But what about your parents?"

"What about them? They will have to deal with it, It's my life and my decisions"

'We should tell them, i think we should set up a dinner to tell them, and my grandma"

"Ok Ace, I will set it up right now"

Logan calls his parents place and asks them to set up a family dinner tomorrow night and invite Emily over, and they do.

everyone finish's getting ready for the wedding then they all head over to the town square for Lorelai and Luke's wedding.

The wedding is over and the reception begins

"Logan I guess we should take your stuff to the Inn, My mom has a room ready for you and I if you want me to stay with you."

"Ok Ace, Let's head over and yes i would love to have you stay with me, We can figure out some0 details."

"Ok great I will grab my bag"

Logan and Rory check into the Inn and head up to their room to get settled in

"Well we should figure some things out now, I want to live together during the pregnancy, so i can be there for you Rory"

"Ok, but I want to be close to my mom while I'm pregnant"

"Tomorrow after dinner I will talk to my dad and tell him I want to be transferred out here so i can be close to you and the baby"

"Ok, Do you think he will do it?"

"Well its better then the alternative for him, I could just leave my position at the company and he wouldn't like that it would look bad on him"

"Ok, what are we going to tell everyone on how this happened?"

'We tell them the truth, We had what we thought would be our final goodbye and we produced a baby and you called me two weeks later to let me know about the baby and i flew out to see you and we are working things out and we are going to raise the baby together"

"Ok Well we have a plan then i guess we can relax a bit"

Rory look's into Logan's brown eyes and kisses him intensely and he returns her kiss and follows it by slowly working his way down to her neck as she unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, He then unzips her dress and take it off her and slowly works his way down her chest to her swollen breasts and puts his hands on her back to undo her bra clasp and take it off her, She moans and She reaches down to feel the big bulge in his pants and undoes his belt and pants and they fall to the ground and he steps out of them and they lay on the bed, she kisses his chest and pulls down his boxers and he climbs on top of her searching for her opening and thrusts inside of her, She moans loudly and he trusts in and out over and over until she tells him she's close and he is too, she moans one last time before they both hit their peak. They lay in bed for awhile cuddling, smiling and staring intently at each other.

Rory tells him it was amazing and that her hormones and him are driving her crazy and she cant keep her hands off him.

Logan smiles and says "Oh my we could hardly keep out hands off each other before imagine what its going to be like now"

 **The day of the Huntzburger family dinner October 6th**

Logan looks at the clock and says "I think we should start getting ready for dinner it's almost 5"

Rory agrees

Logan jumps in the shower and Rory comes in the bathroom and says "You don't mind sharing the shower do you? With a little giggle"

Well of course not I will share the shower with my beautiful girl anytime.


	2. Chapter 2

*Logan and Rory arrive at the Huntzburgers house at 6pm sharp and knock o the door*

Honor answers the door and asks "So what's the big news" and then see's Rory behind Logan and says "are you and Rory back together?"

Now now Honor you have to wait for the announcement's at dinner with a big smile on his face.

Logan, Honor and Rory walk into the sitting room and say hello to Elias, Shira, josh and Mitchum, Rory sit's and Logan asks if he can get anyone a drink, while he pours Rory a club soda and himself a scotch

Mitchum asks, So Logan why do you have us all here, what's so important and why is Rory here?

Shira say's Please don't tell us you called off your wedding to Odette and ran off and married Rory.

No mother, I didn't marry Rory... Yet we aren't even engaged, We are here to tell you something.

*Logan Looks at Rory and she nod's"

Mom, Dad, Grampa, Me and Rory are expecting a child.

*They look at Logan and Rory in shock*

How? When? Did you just call her the minute you ended it with Odette and she flew to you and got pregnant.

Honor squeals in excitement, I'm going to be an aunt!

No, We ran into each other just over a year ago in Hamburg and we started to talk and see each other more often, she decided she couldn't keep going this route with me so she said goodbye to me but i decided i needed to see her one more time, So I flew to Hartford and we had a good time. We got into the moment and forgot to use the proper precautions, I don't know maybe I wanted her to have my baby subconsciously because I didn't love Odette and I wanted out of the loveless relationship.

Elias yelled "No, we cant have her keeping this baby it will ruin the Huntzburger name."

Grandpa I don't care what you say we are keeping this baby and raising it together.

Shira says "We will need to figure out how to keep the affair out of the press, Maybe we can say that after you found Odette cheating you decided you needed to go back home and you ran into Rory the long lost collage love and ended up producing a love child"

Logan and Rory look at each other, then look at his family*

So your ok with this?

Yes, What has been done cant really be undone but we can make it appear better to the press.

Elias, Mitchum and Shira all agree that's how they will present this to the press.*

Well that's settled, Now lets have dinner and enjoy the rare family dinner.

Logan and Rory go into the entry way of the Huntzburger family home and he help's her put her coat on before they leave*

Well Logan, I can actually say that was the first time I had a good dinner in the Huntzburger home.

Logan laughs and says "It went better then I expected, I thought world war 3 was going to start"

Logan rubs Rory's tiny non visible baby bump and kisses her*

Logan and Rory get to where they are meeting the guys and Rory stays back while Logan goes in to find the guys to surprise them with the news, They look at him and ask wheat the news is

It's Now 8pm

Logan calls out "Honey come here" and Rory comes walking in and the boys are ecstatic to see her and jump up to give hugs and kiss's to say hello*

Fin says "So Logan you and Rory are back together"

Logan says "Yes"

Colin Asks "How did this happen?"

Logan says "Well it all started that night at the inn you bought Colin, It turns out it was a very magical night. I went home to Odette to call off the wedding because i couldn't get Rory of my mind but i found her in bed with another man so I didn't need to break it off, Then Rory two days ago called me out of the blue and told me some news and i had to fly in right away too see her"

Robert asks "So what was the news?"

Well Rory and I are expecting a baby and it was conceived at the Inn.

Finn, Colin and Robert look shocked but happy*

So Colin say's "I have a reason not to sell the inn now, My baby niece or nephew was conceived in it, That's amazing news"

Finn says "Rory your bringing the next generation of LDB into the world"

Rory looks at them all and smiles and says "It's not like the adventures have to stop, me and Logan just need to be careful and not get hurt"

*They all decide they need to celebrate the new life being brought in to this world*

Finn says " I want to make a toast, to the next generation, may they have as much fun as we have in life"

*they all get into the car and start driving, they call up a bunch of their friends and tell them to meet them at the marina and decide to go for a short boat trip on logans family yacht to hang out and when they get to the boat they find about a dozen people ready to party, they all get onto the yacht and sail out a bit*

Logan calls everyone's attention, Well as you all can see I have the beautiful and amazing Rory here with me again, and you have all probably guessed we are back together, but we have more news, We are also here to celebrate that we are expecting a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan sneaks out of his and Rory's hotel room while she sleeps to meet up with the guys.

Logan says "Guys, I need you help, i want to plan something for Rory"

Robert says "Anything"

Finn says "Well what did you want to do?"

Logan say's "I want to propose again, but this time just the 5 of us"

They all agree. Anything for you and Rory, How about we do it tomorrow, we will set everything up.

Great guy's I will see you in the morning.

*Logan sneaks back into the room thankful Rory is still sleeping and puts his arm around her putting his hand and her stomach*

 **The future begins October 7th**

Logan wakes up around 9am to Rory rolling around waking up slowly and gives her a kiss and say's good morning.

Good morning Logan

*Suddenly they hear something at the door, A envelope is sent under the door, Rory goes and grabs it and opens it, It's a note saying to meet in room #204 and there is a key*

Logan and Rory get dressed and head to room #204 where they open the door and find 2 box's with the words "put me on", one box has a beautiful dress in it and the other has a suit, so they put the clothing on and another envelope come under the door of this hotel room and says "There is a car waiting for you out front"

Rory looks at Logan puzzled and asks if he has any idea what's going on. He say's no because he really has no idea for sure.

They get into the car and are handed another envelope and blindfolds, the letter said, Put these blindfolds on so they did, and they got driven to another location.

Next thing they are being taken out of the car and walked somewhere. They are told to stop and take the blind fold off, revealing that they are in the middle of a ball room with all the LDB members and a few dates of theirs.

Rory asks "what's going on, what is this for"

Finn say's "It's a party for you"

*They dance for a while and then Finn cut's in so Logan can sneak off and prepare what he's going to say to her. Finn, then asks her to go for a short walk with him in the garden, where they find twinkly lights and flowers*

Wow Finn this is beautiful it looks magical.

*Logan, Colin and Robert appear in the garden and walk up to Rory and Finn*

Logan looks at Rory and says " I love you with all of my heart and I love this baby already, I want to be with you forever, I know when I asked you to marry me before and gave you the all or nothing ultimatum it was wrong of me, I cant live without you, I'm nothing without you. I just have one question for you." Logan get's on one knee and says "Rory will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me? It doesn't have to be right away we can wait until the baby is born or if you want we can get married right away, its all up to you"

Rory Looks at Logan and says "Yes, i love you with all my heart"

*They all head back into the ball room and announce they are engaged and everyone cheers*

Logan says "Well I think we need to get our families together and let them know everything going on."

 **The next morning October 8th**

Rory realizes she hasn't told her grandma about the baby yet but Logan assures her it will be ok and they will tell her today when they talk to her about setting up a family gathering.

*Rory and Logan get to the Gilmore house and knock on the door*

Emily answers with a shocked but happy look on her face and asks them to come in.

Emily says "So Rory, Logan I see your back together"

*They both nod*

Emily asks " When did this happen"

Logan say's "Well about a year ago we ran into each other and started to talk again and became friends, and started to hang out when she was in London, but due to my engagement Rory didn't think she could keep seeing me so she said goodbye to me but i couldn't end this way so I ended up going to stars hollow and we had a proper good bye but it ended up with us getting into the moment and well we ended up at an inn and we spent the night together and the next morning we said goodbye Then after I called off my wedding Rory called me without knowing the wedding was off and she told me some news"

Emily looked at Rory and said "Well what did you tell him"

Rory says "I told him I loved him and I always have and that I'm pregnant"

Emily Looks at them and says "Your what? Pregnant and it's his?"

Rory and Logan say "Yes, a child made from love"

Emily then Says 'Well congratulation's, that baby is going to be gorgeous"

Rory and Logan then say they would like to set up a family gathering to talk between the two families, Emily agree's and calls the huntzburgers and sets it all up.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily, Rory, Logan, Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, Shira and Mitchum all get together at the Gilmore house

Rory and Logan stand Next to each other and Logan says " Well i guess for those of you who don't know that me and Rory are back together and we are expecting a child but we brought all of you together tonight to announce another new step we are taking together, We are going to get married"

Shira ask's if they have set a date

Rory tell's her "No we haven't but If Logan is ok with it i would rather it be sooner then later"

Logan looks at Rory and says "You want to get married to me soon? Like before the baby is born?"

Rory reply's "Yes of course if that's what you want of course"

Logan says "Yes lets do it as soon as possible

Emily and Shira Both ask if they need help with the party planning

Rory reply's with "Of course I was going to ask you both since the wedding and reception will have to be up to society standards"

Emily and Shira start planning everything from the location, to the flowers, the colors, the guests, the date and all

It was decide the wedding will be held at the country club on November 26th

The colors where white and navy blue (Like the dress from the first LDB event Rory attended)

They will have, roses, orchid's, tulips in blue and white.

Everyone was invited, a wedding guest list of 250 and the reception of 500+

Rory Found the perfect Wedding dress, It was off white with a blue sash for around her waist

The Brides maid's and maid of honor dresses Where Blue

The Flower girl's dresses where blue with a white sash

The ring berors Suits where black with a blue bow tie

The grooms tux was black with a blue tie

the best man and grooms mans tux's where black with a blue vest and tie under

The wedding party was:

Lorelai was Maid of honor

Paris and Lane where bride's maids

Gigi and Martha where the flower girls

Steve and Kwan where the ring berors

Finn was the best man

Colin and Robert where the groomsmen.

Everyone was having a great time getting this wedding together, everything was fitting together perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks have passed**

 **The night Before the wedding November 25th**

Rory's Bachelorette party Starts with a movie at the Black white and Read theater then move onto pool in Hartford at a pool hall

Logan's Bachelor party starts with drinks at the bar then goes to a private poker game and then at the end they meet up with the girls for dancing in Hartford.

The morning of the wedding

 **The wedding day November 26th**

Rory wake's up at her grandma's house around 8am, has a shower, Breakfast and coffee before all the girls head to the country club to get their hair and make up done and get dressed for the wedding. When she gets to the country club she find's that her and Emily are the last to show for the girls. Rory and her bridesmaids all chat about their husbands and kids and how Rory is going to love being a mother and wife, Honor then come in the room to check on the girls and chat up Rory and see how she's feeling and to pass a letter on to her from Logan.

*The letter read's*

My dearest Ace,

I cant believe the day has come that you become my beautiful bride, i love you more then the day i first laid my eyes on you back at Yale. You make me the happiest man alive.

Love always,

Your soon to be Husband Logan

Rory has tears of Joy running down her cheeks as she writes a letter for Honor to give to Logan

My Dearest Logan,

I am so happy that you chose to give me the chance to be your wife, I cant wait to see you at the end of the isle so i can be the proud Mrs. Logan Huntzburger.

Love Always,

Your Ace

The Ceremony begins

Logan stands at the end of the isle waiting for His Ace to come and meet him.

Finn and Lorelai Walk down the isle,

Followed by Paris and Colin,

followed by Lane and Robert,

Then the moment Logan has been waiting for, for the 12 years he has known Rory.

Rory appears from behind the doors with Logan and Christopher.

Logan has a few stray tears running down his face when he see's the love of his life walking towards him with a huge smile on her face and a few joyful tears on her cheek also.

Rory and Logan turn towards each other and hold hands while they say their vows together

Rory said "Logan, I'm a woman who's always lived in the shadows, and everyone who's come into my life has always tried to pull me into the sun or push me back into the darkness, You don't ask me to come out of the shadows, you help me rip away anything that's blocking the sun, it's time for us to walk into the sunshine, together, forever"

Logan said, "I honestly thought I'd never find real love" looking deep into Rory's eyes; because it was true, until Rory, he felt like he'd never find his soulmate. "

And then you came along, and even if someone had told me that it wasn't gonna work out and that at the end of all of our struggling and all of our work, it would just end in heartache" Logan said, pouring his love into his words.

"I would've said yes, A thousand times yes" Rory said

"I would've suffered it all, just for the tiny chance to be standing up here marrying you" Logan said to her.

"I'm a work in progress" Rory said to Logan, holding his hand a little tighter.

"I am a work in progress" Logan said too, not taking his eyes off Rory

Rory said "Is that something you wanna do?" her voice shaking slightly as she tried to keep her composer.

"I do" She said confidently because this was exactly how it was meant to be, her marrying Logan, right here, right now.

"I do." Logan replied, nodding; he too struggling to keep it together at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn says "Now onto the party!' In only a way he can

Everyone is having a great time at the reception, Finn, Colin and Robert Along with Logan are actually keeping their liquor intake down and behaving like adult men, It's amazing how much one of their own getting married today has changed them, they almost seem calmer, but they still have the wild side in them.

Finn makes a toast "To the bride and groom, May they always love each other as much as they do today and keep having amazing and crazy adventures"

Lorelai Makes a toast "To my daughter the bride and my new son In-law, May you give me lots of grand babies I can love and spoil"

Logan and Rory Thank Shira and Emily for the wedding it was truly beautiful, Rory and Logan couldn't ask for a more perfect day.

 **After the wedding**

Rory and Logan head off to their honeymoon suite for the night and Logan carries his pregnant bride threw their hotel room door and places her on the bed.

Rory motions for Logan to come to the bed where she sits and gives him a huge passionate kiss and asks him to help her out of her dress

Logan Undoes the buttons and sash on her dress and unzips her dress leaving her in nothing but a bustier, garter belt, Panties and stalking's. This turned him on too see his new bride in her lingerie with a big smile on her face and Rory had this look on her face and she knew how he felt.

Rory started to take logans tux off and was kissing him and giving him a little sexy dance as she did. Logan was ready to just rip his clothing off and take her right there but he knew she wanted to make tonight special, it was their wedding night of course.

Rory sat Logan down in a chair and gave him a super sexy lap dance while he was in nothing but his boxers and he was starting rise out of the front of his boxers as she slowly stripped off her stalking's, then her garter belt came off, then Her bustier exposing her ever growing breast's, Logan almost couldn't take this anymore he just wanted to throw her on the bed and have his way, but he held off.

Rory then stood Logan up and pulled his boxers down and started to kiss him all over his body until he just couldn't resist her anymore, he kissed her every where making her moan louder and louder, he took her panties off and teased her too see how long she could handle being teased until she moaned and told him to take her now, He entered her opening very slowly to tease her some more and she moaned and begged for him to go harder

Logan did as he was told and she got louder and louder, she rolled Logan onto his back and began to take control, she loved being in control and he loved being controlled by her, she moans even louder until she tells him she's almost there, She hits her peak just as Logan does, and they both smile.

Logan and Rory laid in bed and talked for awhile, Logan said "Wow, i didn't think we would have had enough energy for that tonight, i thought you would be too tired. But I'm happy that we could consummate our marriage on our wedding night" with a big smile on his face.

Rory said "The way my hormones are going we may be doing this every night of our marriage" with a smile on her face. and curled up into logans strong arms knowing she was safe with him and would be forever, They fell asleep.

 **The next morning November 27th**

They awoke to their alarm, they had to wake up and pack to go to their first doctors visit before they went off on their 2 week long honeymoon in Hawaii.

At the Dr's visit

Rory Gilmore The nurse calls out, Rory corrects her and says Its Now Huntzburger. Ok thank you i will fix that now.

Logan and Rory walk into the Dr's exam room where the nurse tells her to take off everything below the waist on put a paper blanket over her waist.

Dr. Morgan Walks in and says Hello Mrs. and Mr. Huntzburger, Congratulation's on your recent wedding.

Rory and Logan say thank you.

Dr Morgan does all the usual measurements and exam's and then ask's Logan and Rory, "Are you ready to see if we can hear your baby's heart beat and see him or her?"

They reply "Yes" Can we also get some Pictures? There is a lot of family waiting too see this little one.

Dr. Morgan Reply's Of course, i know how it is.

Dr. Morgan tells them to make an appointment for 4 weeks from now.

After they left the Dr's office

Logan and Rory are so happy they got to see their baby for the first time, they are So happy they couldn't help but text everyone a photo of the baby and tell them they will get their own copy when they get home from their honeymoon.

They drive to the airport and check in for their flight to Hawaii, Logan pays someone to get a cart to drive them, and their bags to their gate because he says its a long walk for his pregnant bride.

On their flight they watch a few movies and fall asleep, still tired from the wedding and the night before.

When they finally wake up they decide to talk.

Rory, Now that we are married where would you like to move too, My dad said i can go to the Hartford or New York locations and there is a job in either city for you if you wanted.

"I would love New York, it's beautiful there and its far enough away that people wont just randomly drop in and ruin our alone time. But i want to get a job on my own merit still, I was thinking about using a different name professionally."

"Well Yes that could work, We can set up some interviews at any of the papers you want to work at and if we need to we can make a position for you. Once your hired we will let a few people know your real name and then you can let anyone else know when your ready. What name would you like to use?"

"I was thinking something like Leigh Danes, If Luke is ok with me using his last name that is.

"I think that's a great name to use. So i guess when we get home from Hawaii we will go to new York and do some house shopping, then once we have a place to live we can start moving in and decorating"

"That sounds great, Where would we stay while we where house shopping?"

"Well Finn's family does own a few hotels in new York, I'm sure he can find a suite for us to stay in while we look, I will message him when we land and see if we can set it up, and i will also set up a meeting with a real-estate agent so we can look sooner."

"Wow Logan you really are an amazing man taking care of me and making sure we have everything we need."

"Ace you and the baby are my biggest priority and we will be going shopping soon for anything you need for our little bean and yourself, Including clothing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Home from the honeymoon December 10th**

Logan and Rory land in New York after their honeymoon is over so they can house hunt, They head to the hotel that Finn arranged for them to have a suite in while they are are in town, They drop their luggage off and head to the restaurant in the hotel to meet up with Finn.

Finn said "Seeing Logan so happy and settled down makes me want to think about slowing down and finding someone to settle with"

Logan and Rory are both shocked by what Finn is saying because he is the free spirit, no one can hold him or put him in a relationship kind of guy.

Rory and Logan tell Finn all about the honeymoon, Well the part that was out of the bedroom at least "We went swimming, shopping, ate at amazing restaurant's, Went to amazing club's and met some nice people who where on their Baby moon."

Logan told Finn about Rory's Hormones causing her to almost not let him leave the bedroom the whole time and she couldn't keep her hands off him even when they did leave the room.

 **After dinner**

Logan and Rory went up to their room for the night, They have appointments too look at a few places in the morning and then have a full day of shopping and Rory being spoiled, not that she knew he was going to spoil her.

Rory and Logan went to get into their Pj's but Rory got distracted by Logan's body and she Started to kiss him, Rub her hands all over his chest and back, and Logan's response was to kiss her all over her body starting from her mouth all the way down, They slowly crept towards the bed and laid down and he kept kissing down further until she moaned in pleasure and he worked his way back up to her neck while he looked for her opening so he could enter her slowly and gentle to tease her a little bit more, Logan loved driving his wife wild and she loved it too, she knew it made him happy. Rory whispered into his ear "Faster, Harder" and moaned wildly, he loved it when she moaned, it turned him on. And he always let her climax before him. Once finished they got into their warm Pj's and crawled into bed to watch some movies until they fell asleep, Rory would always fall asleep in logans arms because she felt so secure and safe.

 **The next morning December 11th**

Rory Wake's up and rolls over to say good morning to Logan but he isn't there, She gets out of bed and searches the suite for him, She find's a dozen long stem rose's with a letter, She read's the letter

Good morning My wife,

I thought I would let you get your rest, I am doing some running around. Call me when your awake.

Love your Husband Logan.

Rory Call's Logans cell

Hey Ace, How was your sleep?

It was great, Where are you?

I just thought I would do some last minute errands, I will be back at the hotel in 15 min, Get dressed and I will order us some coffee and breakfast, How does that sound?

It sounds Amazing, See you in 15.

Logan come's into the hotel room, Holding something behind his back,

Rory ask's Logan "What do you have behind your back?"

"A surprise for you, Do you want it now or after breakfast?"

Now please….

Logan hand's her a cute little stuffed teddy bear, that's Holding a little blue box, Rory Open's The box to find a charm bracelet, with 4 charms on it, a Heart charm, a baby charm, a ring charm and a bride and groom charm.

Rory looks at Logan in shock and starts to cry and hugs him saying its beautiful, He tells her that over their life together he will add another charm to her bracelet for every milestone in their relationship.

They hear a knock on the door, It's room service with their breakfast. Logan lets the man bring in the cart and tip's him.

Rory and Logan sit at the table and eat their first breakfast in new york as a married couple.

Rory call's her mom to let her know they are back

Hi Loin fruit

Hi mom

How was the Honeymoon? did you even leave your room?

Mom...I'm not telling you that... But yes we did, when i had the energy to get out of bed.

Oooooo Dirty

It's not like that fully mom, It was hot and I'm Pregnant and the baby is taking so much of my energy.

I know sweetie, you did the same to me. So where are you right now?

Me and Logan are at a hotel in new York.

Why are you in new York, extending your honeymoon?

No, We decided that he's going to move to the New York location So we are house hunting.

Well that's good, you will still be fairly close but far enough that grandma cant just stop by unannounced.

Yah that's what we thought too.

So what's your plan for New York, are you going to look for a job or just stay home and write your book?

Well mom that's what i wanted to talk to you about also

Ok well go on

Well Logan said I can have my pick of jobs at the newspapers the family owns, But i told him I want to get a job on my own merit not because I'm a Huntzburger now, So we talked about me going by a different name for the paper, and I was wondering if you think Luke would be ok with me using the last name Danes.

Well I don't know, I'm sure he would be ok with that about i hand you the phone and you ask?

Ok sure, Hi Luke I was wondering if I could use your last name to write with for whatever newspaper i get a job with.

Well of course Rory, You are my step daughter and it would make me proud to see you name on the paper.

Ok thank you Luke, Can I talk to my mom again?

Yes here she is, Hey mom, did you hear that he's ok with it.

Yes I heard, So what are you going to go by Rory Danes?

No I'm going to go by the name Leigh Danes.

Well that's a great name to use.

Oh and the best part about whatever paper I work at as a reporter, I can work from home when the baby comes.

Well that will be great, But hard at the same time if you start right after the baby is born.

I know mom.

I was going to take the first 3 months off and see where it goes from there, I may end up with a really good baby and get into a good schedule, if not then we will see it goes in time.

Well that's great sweetie, At least you have a plan.

Well, me and Logan are going to go Look at a few places so i will talk to you later ok,

Yes sweetie talk to you later, wish you luck on your hunt.


	8. Chapter 8

**The next day December 12th**

Logan and Rory drive over to meet the real-estate agent at the first house they are looking at today,

It's a 4 floor 5 bedroom, 5 1/2 bathroom, with a den and breakfast nook, Its an older brick row house, No elevator.

Logan and Rory like this house but decide not to take it because of how many set's of stair's it has and they both know the less stairs for Rory and him to climb daily the better.

The second home they look at is a 3 level 4 bedroom, 4 bathroom, with a den and outdoor pool, They discuss and like the home but would like to keep looking too see what's available.

The third home they look at is a 6 bedroom, 5 bathroom, two level pent house, with a small library, a den, a small gym and an office, Plus a gated pool in the backyard. Rory say's she loves the house and Logan does too, So they put in an offer and wait to hear.

"Logan, How long do You think it will take to hear if we get the penthouse"

"I hope we know by tonight, I gave them a good offer, I even said I would pay extra for them to move fast and I don't think they will turn it down if they want to sell."

"I really hope we get it, I'm already picturing how to decorate our room and the nursery, I'm even picturing a library full of my books"

'I hope we get it too, I just want to see you happy and this house is perfect for us, It has everything we wanted"

Logan and Rory walk to a café close to their hotel to have lunch and the real-estate agent call's to tell them that the sellers are motivated to sell but they are asking for more to move sooner, like another $25,000 to move within 15 days.

Logan and Rory discuss this and They decide to counter offer asking price, plus the original 10% above asking and another $10,000 to move in 15 days. They accept!

Rory is happy and says to Logan "Well I guess we have to start packing our things and get them ready to go into the new house, So I guess we start in London at your apartment there?"

"Yes, I will book our flight to London tonight, We can spend a week there and we can start packing and do a bit of shopping while we are there and then have everything shipped to New York, so it can be delivered on December 30th. Then we will go to your moms and your grandmothers house's and gather all your stuff to be moved to New York for the 30th also"

"A week in London will be great, Don't forget we have a doctors appointment on the 27th of December"

 **5 day's pass December 17th**

"Oh Logan these past 7 days in London have been amazing, Shopping, Packing, Remembering all the good times"

'Yes it has been nice, I almost wish we could spend more time here before I have to get back to work, But I do have some good news's Colin, Finn and Robert are coming to spend the last two days here with us to help pack everything up and get it ready to be shipped home."

"Oh Logan, It will be nice too see them before we have to go back, maybe we will even have a London adventure" She said with a glimmer in her eye

"Maybe Ace"

Rory works on more chapters of her book until it's time for bed while Logan does some packing and sorting.

 **The next morning December 24th**

There's a knock on the door

It must be Finn. Colin and Robert here to help, Rory answers the door to find a tall blonde woman giving her a dirty look The woman rudely asks "Where is Logan and who are you"

Rory calls for Logan, and say's to the woman "He will be right here, I am Rory" Rory thinks by the French accent that this must be Odette. Rory asks the woman who she is and she reply's "I'm his fiancée Odette"

Logan Comes out of the room and hears Odette telling Rory that she is His fiancée and Corrects Her "You are not my fiancée anymore"

"Logan baby, I love you, I'm so sorry Take me back. He meant nothing I was just missing you and upset" she pleads

Logan Tells her It's too late and he has moved on.

"What I this the little American tart you left me for, The one who broke your heart and your family hates?"

"Get it straight Odette, You cheated on me and got caught, I was coming home to break it off anyways, So you just gave me a better way out and I'm in love with Rory and we are having a baby together. Yes she broke my heart when she said no to my proposal but it was my fault, I knew she was not ready and wanted a career over living off a husband and being a housewife, But that's in the past"

"So you choose some poor American girl over Me?"

"Yes I Did choose her, I love her and she is my wife"

"Excuse me? Your wife…. When did this happen? Did she get pregnant to trick you into marrying her?"

"No Odette, Her getting pregnant was a wonderful surprise that I am happy about, and she wouldn't get pregnant to make me marry her, She was willing to take care of our baby on her own or even without being married to me, My parent's also like her now as they have seen how happy she makes me compared to how empty and miserable I was with you"

"So what you ran back to her as soon as you kicked me out because you love her?"

"No I didn't, I was getting up the nerve to call her and tell her I loved her still, But she called me and told me the new's, So I flew out to her and we got back together and decided we wanted to be married. Now Odette Please leave you are not welcome here anymore."

Just then Finn, Colin and Robert walk out of the elevator and see Odette and walk right past her as she tries to leach onto them and they all look at her with disgust and Finn say's "Not even for a night, would that crazy be worth"

Odette walks off in a huff over being rejected by 4 powerful men.

Finn calls for Rory "My love where are you?"

Rory reply's "I'm here my dear"

Logan Apologizes to Rory for having too see and hear what Odette had to say.

Rory Just said "Hunny, it's ok she's just jealous" and say's to the boy's "Your right she is all sort of crazy and Bitch"

They all get a laugh at Odette's expense


	9. Chapter 9

The boy's are helping Logan Sort threw some box's and pack last minute things away, When Finn Find's a box in Logans Closet And opens it only to find Bra's and Sexy panties, and he asks "Would these happen to be the wife's Pantie's or are they garbage?".

Logan Tells Finn "Stop looking and touching the content of that box, those are Rory's" Finn just says "Mmmmmm you lucky man Logan"

Logan tells Rory that Finn found The box she has been looking for since she went back to stars Hollow.

"Oh Finn, Please tell me you didn't look threw that"

"What does Logan mean you have been looking for this box since you get to stars hollow? Have you not been wearing panties since you moved out of your place in Brooklyn?"

"Yes Finn, I have been without my panties for month's now, is there an issue, I know you have gone commando more then a few dozen times over the years"

"Why No my love, I like it when a pretty lady doesn't wear panties under her dress, makes it much easier for me to have fun. But I probably should say that near your husband he may get jealous"

Logan Yell's across the room Jokingly "Finn you better not be hitting on my wife or talking about her panties" and laugh's

"No Logan I wouldn't dare….." Finn let's out a laugh knowing Logan Knows he wouldn't ever touch Rory.

Rory Let's out a laugh and goes to her suitcase and puts some panties in her bag and then tapes up the rest of the box to send to New York, then she goes back to writing more of her book.

Rory cant help but love the best friend's of Logan as much as they love her back, She knows that they would do anything for her and Logan.

Logan Look's around his London Apartment, and say's "Well it looks like we are all packed and ready to have everything picked up to be shipped"

Logan Asks Rory "How are you feeling, Do you want some dinner and then see what trouble we can get into or do you want to just eat and relax?"

"Logan I think dinner and some trouble sound's great right now, I kind of want to have some fun after the whole Odette thing"

"Well dinner and stir up some trouble it is. Come on boy's lets get ourselves into trouble"

Rory Offers to be their designated driver as she cant drink, She will also make sure they don't get into too much trouble tonight

The boy's are happy that even if Logan is married that he has a wife who still lets him have fun, Join's in on the fun and keeps him happy.

Colin, Logan, Finn and Robert all decide they are going to have some drinks, Logan doesn't have as many as the boy's but he's still having fun. Rory and Logan have fun sitting back and watching the boy's strike out with ever girl they talk too, We both know they probably aren't going to find their OTP in a pub while they are drunk, never mind have a relationship that last's past the morning.

 **December 25th**

Rory wakes up to the smell of coffee and pancakes, Logan is sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee and reading the news paper when he looks up and Say's "Good Morning my beautiful wife, would you like coffee and pancakes?"

Rory Grabs a cup of Half calf coffee and a few pancakes and joins Logan at the table.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go do some shopping before we head to the airport to go home"

"We don't need to go shopping, we have done a ton of shopping we have so much stuff that's in box's being sent to new York that we couldn't pack in our luggage"

"Well there you go ace, We need more luggage, maybe matching husband and wife luggage, What do you say?"

"If I say we can wait till new York will that stop us from luggage shopping?"

"No, Only the best eaupoean luggage is in Europe"

"Fine we can go luggage shopping, But only luggage we will need, no extra "Just incase" stuff"

Logan looks at Rory and say's "Yes dear" and Rory knows just by the tone in his voice he is fully intending on buying the extra just is case stuff anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

Back in New York for the doctors visit with Rory's new Dr. December 27th 2016

Logan checks in at reception while Rory goes and sit's down.

"Rory Huntzburger" The nurse calls

"I'm Here" Logan and Rory stand up and notice People suddenly start to whisper not so quietly "She's the girl he married after his engagement with the French heiress ended, They look so cute together, Imagine that that baby will look like"

Logan and Rory just snicker and take it as a compliment.

"So Mrs. Huntzburger, you're here for your 12 week appointment with Dr. Frank"

Rory reply's "Yes I am and please call me Rory"

"Ok Rory, I need you to undress from the waist down and put this paper blanket over your lower half"

"Ok thank you"

Dr. Frank enters the room

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Huntzburger, It's nice too meet you, I am Dr. Frank and I will be doing your 12 week exam today"

"Hello Dr. Frank, Please call us Rory and Logan"

"I'm going to start off today by doing some measurements and then we will check baby's heart beat and take a peek at him or her"

Dr frank measures Rory's belly and then inserts the probe to do further measurements and too look and listen to the baby.

"Are you ready to see your baby and hear the heart beat?"

"Yes, We are we love seeing and hearing the baby"

Logan and Rory are in total awe of how loud and strong their babies heart beat has become, and (s)he is growing.

Dr. Frank finish's up and asks "Do either of you have any questions for me?"

Rory and Logan ask "When will we be able to find out the babies sex?"

"Well hopefully if the baby works with us well you should be able to find out at your 16 week visit"

"We are looking forward to it, We want to decorate the nursery as soon as we can."

"So I will see you in 4 weeks then"

 **3 day's pass December 30th**

 **At Logan and Rory's new pent house**

Rory is home instructing the mover's where box's and furniture go, While Logan, Finn, Colin and Robert set up the master bedroom, the living room and unpack the kitchen. The guy's insisted she not lift a hand or move anything so they gave her the supervisor job, Since she is so good at supervising people.

One all the furniture and box's are in the house, Rory and Logan can finally asses what they need to do first and what they will still need.

Rory Enters the master bedroom that is so perfectly set up and clean and tears up a little because she knows the guys did everything to make her comfortable, she loves how the furniture is set up in the living room but she knows it will be moved around as new things come into their home. Right now Rory and Logan are just looking forward to getting into bed to cuddle, Or so Logan think's.

Colin, Finn and Robert Leave Rory and Logan's house so they can get some sleep, The guys worked so hard moving things today they are all exhausted.

Logan and Rory head back into their room and grab their Pj's to change into but Rory has something else on her mind, Even if Logan is tired, she want to break in their new bed and new house.

Rory kneels on the end of the bed next to Logan and pulls his shirt up over his head, Looks at him biting her lip and he just knows what she's thinking, Logan Kisses Rory and she kiss's him passionately and rub's her hands all over his chest, He then pulls her shirt above her head and starts to kiss her jawline and places his hands behind her back to undo her bra clip's and let's her bra straps fall of her shoulders and onto the floor, She lowers her hands towards his waist to pull down his Yale sweatpants' revealing himself fully, she groan's and moans because she wants him to take her right then and there but he takes his time kissing her down her body till he get's down to her pant's and Pulls them down, laying her on the bed with her leg's wrapped around his neck, He gives her some Kiss's down under for a bit and it drives her wild, she want him so bad but this feels so good she doesn't want it to stop, Finally she cant handle it anymore she pulls him up from between her leg's and lay's him on the bed on his back, She then straddles him as he enters her opening, and she slowly goes up and down driving not only herself but him crazy in the meantime. She then speeds up and starts going faster and faster while she moan's loudly, she climax's and wait's for Logan to climax also. She rolls over onto her back and proceeded to cuddle into logans arm. He is in utter shock that this just happened, He thought she would be to tired from all the moving today, But he was happy that she still wanted to have sex with him despite being pregnant, He knew of other women who where pregnant who wanted nothing to do with sex until they where 6 months or so pregnant.

Logan Tells Rory "Baby I love that even after a long tiring day of moving that you find the energy to make love to me even when I least expect it"

Rory reply's "Well Hunny, I love you and I always find energy to make love too you, even if you are too tired and don't think I will try, What can I say being pregnant is making me feel super sexy and you being here and being so great to me makes me want you even more"


	11. Chapter 11

**The next morning December 31st**

Rory wakes up to Logan just laying in bed looking at her with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Ace, How did you sleep after last night?"

"Good morning Hunny, I slept very well last night, I think I tuckered myself out."

"So, What would you like to do today? We have the HPG Annual New years Eve party Tonight and everyone is dying to meet you."

"Well I think I should try to find a dress, it seems my clothing is either shrinking or I'm developing a baby bump" She says with a laugh

"Well My dear, I think we shall go shopping and find you a dress"

"Let's start out with coffee and breakfast and then we will go to the mall for dress's"

"Yes Breakfast sounds good, But we aren't shopping at the mall today, We are shopping at a special place I know"

"Oh Logan, you don't need to do that you spoil me too much"

'Ah but my dear Ace, You are worth being spoiled and treated like my queen because you are"

Logan and Rory find an amazing red and black dress for the office party that she can wear a few more times before her baby bump get's too big.

At the Office party

Logan and Rory Arrive fashionably late due to Logan and Rory having issue's keeping their clothing on at home. Those hormones are sure strong.

Mitchum Call's Logan and Rory over too a few men he was talking too

Logan and Rory greet his Mitchum "Hello father" "Hello Mitchum" 'This is my son Logan and His wife Rory, He will be taking over the office starting Monday", Logan Greet's the men "Hello, I'm glad to meet you all"

Rory and Logan walk around and talk to a few people at the office party before they sneak out of the party.

"Logan where are we going we just got here"

"We made our appearance, we can go do what I really planned for the evening"

"Oh and what's that?"

"A surprise for my lady"

"Well you just full of surprises"

"Always good to keep you on your toe's"

Logan and Rory arrive outside a hotel in New York

Logan Grab's Rory's hand and takes her to the elevator and uses the key to the penthouse.

When they get to the Penthouse they find 2 gorilla mask's on the counter with a note "Put me on and come outside" so they put the mask's on and walk outside to find 11 men in suit's and 11 girl's in gown's. and are given a glass of champagne and Rory gets sparkling cider, They all line up one guy to one girl, Take their mask's off, Link arms, Say "In Omnia Paratus" and drink from their glass.

Rory asks Logan "Is there a stunt tonight?"

Logan reply's "Yes there is, But don't worry, It's not dangerous and don't have to participate if you want"

"Well I cant wait too see what the event is"

Finn, Colin, Robert, Stephanie, Rosemary and Juliet all walked up to Logan and Rory, The girls where shocked to not see any baby bump on Rory, they where also a little bit sad. She told them "There is a small bump but this dress hides it very well"

Stephanie Asks Rory when her due date is and Rory say's "July" and Stephanie reply's with "I'm due in September"

Rory, Logan, Rosemary, Juliet, Colin and Robert all look at Stephanie and ask her to repeat what she just said "I'm due in September" Every one looks at her Like your pregnant and she laugh's and Finn walk's over to her and gives her a hug.

They all look at Finn who has a big smile on his face, Logan asks the inevitable question "Finn Is the baby yours? and Finn reply's "Yes Mate, It wasn't a planned baby but we decided that we are going to raise the baby together, As you know I mentioned I was thinking about settling down and having a family and this seems like the perfect chance" Everyone congratulates them, and asks when they found out, Stephanie say's "we found out together a few day's ago, When Finn came back from London"

Logan Looks at Finn and say's 'You have known all this time and didn't tell me that your going to be a father?" Finn reply's "Well Stephanie wanted to tell everyone tonight, that's why we set up this party"

All 4 of the girls stepped away from the men who decided to have a congratulatory cigar in honor of the dad's to be.

The 4 girls all started to talk about babies and shopping and Rory told them about all her pregnancy things, like the hormones and she told them the story on how Logan and her ended up back together, knowing they wouldn't tell anyone that the baby was conceived while he was still engaged. They also asked Stephanie if she wanted to be with Finn when she admitted that they had been seeing each other exclusively and secretly since before the day he came back from New Hampshire. The girls where all in shock that Finn "Cant tie me down in a relationship" was in a secret relationship for months and is now expecting a baby with her. Stephanie said she doesn't know if Finn would ever be ready to marry her, But Rory had a feeling that if he could be in a relationship with someone and get her pregnant that he may just be ready to get engaged at least.

While the 4 boy's where having their cigar Logan asked how this happened and Finn told him that he had been in a secret exclusive relationship with Stephanie since the beginning of September, The next question to Finn was "do you plan on proposing or marring her?" Finn couldn't help but smile and say he thinks he really loves her and he thought this before they found out about the baby and he said 'Yes I was thinking about waiting till she's about 3-6 months pregnant to propose, I was going to ask for all your help when the time came and I felt like I was fully ready."

 **Logans first day taking over the new York office January 2nd 2017**

Logan wake's up to his wife who's in the kitchen making him a lunch to take to work

"Good morning Ace, Your up early and motivated"

"Ya I woke up too pee and couldn't fall back asleep so I wrote some more of my book and decided to make a little lunch for you to take to work."

"Oh that's so sweet of you Ace, You didn't need to do this for me I could have just gotten lunch delivered, or I could have had a beautiful woman come to bring me lunch later."

"Well what would happen if that lady was in a mood and she couldn't keep her hand off you?"

"Well I think that lady would hopefully be quiet because she may get some lunch in the boss's office"

"Oh the boss would do that on his first day, What a scandal" Rory laughs

"Well, you know anytime you want you can come over to the office for some lunch" he said all coy with a wink

"Well Mr. Huntzburger, Maybe this should just be your snack" Giving him a big kiss, A bum grab and a giggle

Rory Head's over to see Logan at his office.

she cant help but think about him all day, she couldn't even concentrate on anything.

Rory walks in to the office, and walks by the woman at the front desk saying "I'm here to see Mr. Huntzburger"

The lady asks "Do you have an appointment?" I tell her I don't need one and keep walking to his office.

Rory walk's into Logans office to find him alone, She closes his door and he notices her

"Hi Hunny"

"Hello Mr. Huntzburger"

Rory start's to close all the blind's in Logans office and makes sure his door is locked

Logan asks Rory "What's up", She reply's with "Sorry sir Nobody here named Rory, My name is Leigh"

"Oh Leigh it is, What can I help you with today"

"I'm Looking for a raise and a new position" she winks

"Oh what kind of position where you thinking?"

Rory Open's up her coat revealing a nice, low cut sexy wrap dress, Throws her coat onto the floor and slowly untied her dress and reply's "Preferably sitting on your desk with your face firmly planted between my legs" she bites her Lip

Logan Looks at her taking off her dress to reveal her new lingerie, A push up bra, Garter belt, thigh high stalking's with no panties on and 6" red stiletto's . He can feel his pant's getting tighter as she walk's up to him and kisses him while she undoes his shirt.

Logan calls his secretary and tells her to hold all call's and interruption's because he's in an important meeting .

Rory continues to take logans clothing off, She undoes his belt and pant's and pulls them down to his ankles.

He kisses her on the neck working down to her Breasts, Carefully pulling one of her breast's out of her bra and suck's on them gently, She holds back a moan, He put's her on an empty spot on his desk and leans her back a little while he kisses down her body, Until he land's on his knee's and he's kissing her down under, He put's a condom on for in the first time since before New Hampshire because he want's to make sure there isn't a mess. She Holds back her moan's as much as she can but it make her even more horny to know they could get caught at anytime, He Keeps going until she say's she want's him inside of her, He slowly enters her going in and out for a few moment's till he cant control him self anymore and he speed's up and goes harder and harder until she let's out one last Big held in moan and they climax together.

They kiss a little bit and then he takes the filled up condom and throws it in the trash at the bottom so no one see's it, Rory Thought of everything, she brought a condom so we didn't have a mess To clean up.

They both start to get dressed but he looks at her and asks her to help him first, so she does, Once he is dressed again she goes to tie her dress up but he stops her, He just want's to look at her amazing body for a little bit longer, He loves seeing her like this and even more so as a surprise office visit.

Logan then help's Rory put her dress back on and straighten her hair up before she put's her coat on, He gives her a big kiss and says "Your full of surprises ace, I really wasn't expecting that on my first day" She smile's at him and give him a kiss and say's "Lunch In an hour at café Mocha, be there" and she walk's out without saying a word to anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Logan Head's out for lunch and his secretary Look's at him funny knowing what just happened in his office due to his slightly messy hair and not so straight tie, and she say's "Aren't you married" and he reply's "Yes, I'm going to go meet up with my wife for lunch I will be back in an hour, if you need me call my cell" His secretary doesn't realize that was his wife in the office.

Logan get's to Café Mocha and he tell's Rory about his secretary looking at him strange asking if he was married, he knew that she had no idea Rory was his wife and probably thought he was already having an affair so soon into his marriage. Rory laughed

 **4 weeks pass January 16th**

At Dr. Frank's office for Rory's 16 week check up

Rory checks herself into the doctors office with the nurse then sit's down next to Logan and wait's to be called

Rory Huntzburger "The nurse called"

Logan nd Rory walk into the exam room with the nurse and she's told the usual for her check up, So Rory get's ready for the Dr While Logan talk's to her belly telling the baby to co-operate so mommy and daddy can see if you're a boy or girl.

Dr. Frank walks in at the end of Logan's speech to the baby and just lets out a little chuckle.

"Well I'm going to do the usual measurements and then we will see if we can find out if we have a girl or boy coming"

Dr. Frank does the usual internal scan then asks what they think they are having, The both think It's a boy, He turns the screen for Logan and Rory to see and it's a boy!. Dr frank asked how many copies of the picture would you like?

The say 6.

Rory call's her mom to invite her to the gender reveal party this Saturday

"Hey Loin Fruit, So do you know what the baby is?"

"Hi mom, Yes I do know"

"Well come out with it"

"Mom we are calling to invite you and Luke out for a gender reveal party"

"But cant I know now?"

"No Mom"

"Damn, How about now?"

"No mom, I will see you Saturday"

Rory also call's her grandma, lane, Paris and the other girls and invites them.

Logan calls his mom, dad, sister and the buy's to invite them to the party.

 **Saturday comes for the gender reveal party January 21st**

Everyone is waiting for the big reveal but first they play a guess the sex game

Paris say's Boy

Lane say's Girl

Lorelai say's Girl

Emily say's girl

Stephanie say's boy

Juliet say's girl

Rosemary say's girl

Colin say's boy

Finn say's boy

Robert say's boy

Shira say's girl

Mitchum say's Boy

6 votes for Boy and 6 votes for Girl

Logan and Rory inform them that 6 of them are wrong on the gender

they all ask But who's wrong? Is it a boy or girl?

Rory think's she knows why the boy's say the baby is a boy, They want to pass the next generation of LDB onto him and Mitchum Hopes for a boy so Logan can Pass the company down to him one day.

Logan and Rory hold the knife to cut the cake that reveals the sex.

They pull out a blue piece of cake and say IT'S A BOY!

Every one is ecstatic, Logan get a little boy to pass down the family name.

A few hours later everyone But the boys and the LDB girls left.

 **After the gender reveal**

Finn decided he wanted to make s toast "Too the future Baby boy Huntzburger and member of the Life and Death Brigade, May he live life to the fullest as his parents have done In Omnia Paratus"

Everyone raised their glass "In Omnia Paratus"

The 8 of them gathered around the poker table and played a friendly game of Poker.

Logan starts to talk to Finn and mentions now that they are bringing the new generation of LDB that Colin and Robert had better catch up fast, Rory and Stephanie Laughed and agreed that their grandchildren would be more likely to be in the LDB with Colin and Robert's Kid's. Rosemary and Juliet said don't make too big of a bet on that. They looked at Rosemary, Juliet, Colin and Robert, And Logan asked "Is there something your trying to reveal?"

The girls Both reply together "No" quickly as Colin and Robert give them a strange look thinking they may have some new's that the boys have not been told.

Stephanie and Rory go inside all of a sudden to talk privately and decided they they are going to walk to the closest store that has pregnancy test's and buy a bunch and get Rosemary and Juliet to take them to ease the mind's of Colin and Robert, But first they are each going to pee on one for the girls to prank the guy's with.

Rory calls Juliet and Rosemary into the house and let them in on the plan, both girls agree it would be a great prank, So Rory and Stephanie each take a test and hide it in the bathroom and them come out to the balcony and tell Colin and Robert that they know they suspect something so they want to prove to them they aren't pregnant. Rosemary goes in first and pee's on her stick and switch's it out for one that was already positive, she leaves it on the counter and then Juliet goes and does her test and switches hers out and puts the positive one on the counter.

They wait 2-3 min and go back in and grab the test's and they both act like they are in shock when they come out and show the guy's they are positive, they are both crying and saying sorry to the guy's and the guy's actually comfort them and don't freak out as much as everyone expected, Then they go back into the bathroom and grab the real test's laughing at the guy's saying it was a prank, but they didn't look at the test's…. Logan and rory notice right away…. A very faint second line…. The girls both freak out for real now and decide they are going to take a second test for real now.

3 Minutes pass since rosemary took her test and Colin sitting with her rubbing her back saying either way it will be fine even if they aren't anything but friend with benefit's it will all work out. They look at the test and it say's pregnant 2-3 weeks. Colin actually smiled when he saw the test, but he tried to hide it from everyone, Colin say's they will confirm it tomorrow when a clinic open's

It's now been 3 min since Juliet took her test and Robert hold her hand awaiting the results, They flip the test over to see Yet another faint line but a little bit darker this time. Robert say's that he and Juliet will be going to the same clinic to find out for sure, But he also has a faint smirk on his face and the guy's all caught it. Juliet just keeps saying her parent's are going to kill her if she's pregnant before she's married.


	13. Chapter 13

**The next morning January 22nd**

Everyone slept at Logan and Rory's house last night with all the shock that happened they really wanted to be close to each other. They all woke up and went for breakfast and then headed straight for the clinic.

Juliet and Robert went in first, They came out with an order for blood work to be 100% sure but the dr. said it looks like it would be very early on if she was pregnant. She is crying again saying "I cant do this, This cant be happening, They are going to disown me" and Robert holds her child up and say's "Yes WE can do this" It calm's her a little bit but she say's If she's not married she will be cut off. Robert tells her that He would never let that happen.

Rosemary and Colin went in next, They came out with a 100% positive, They both had a little smirk on their face, they where happy.

Logan and Rory looked at each other after what Robert said to Juliet, As if to say does that mean he will marry her if she was pregnant so she wont get cut off and disowned? They also looked at each other when Colin and Rosemary came out smirking, as if to say they are happy about this news.

Rory and Logan set up a plan, The girl's would go do some shopping therapy and pick out nursery things for Baby Huntzburger, and the guy's would go to the club for a cigar and drinks. And together they will get the low down on what this all mean's.

Rory talk's to rosemary and asks how she really feel's about this and she admits she is kind of happy but terrified that Colin will run away and he has every right since they are only sleeping together, No string's attached.

Rory calm's her and say's "So what if he run's you still have Me, Logan, Finn and Stephanie, We can all go threw pregnancy and raising our babies together, and if Colin did run he would be a damn fool to leave his child and you."

It Cheered her up a lot.

The other 3 girls talked to Juliet, and asked her how she felt about possibly being pregnant other then what her parents would do. She said "I would love to have a baby now I don't have much more time before I may not be able to have kids but I also know Robert doesn't want kid's and he would never fully be with me" Rory tell her how she first felt when she found out she was having Logan's baby " I was terrified, I didn't know if I was even going to keep him, never mind how I was going to tell Logan he was going to have a baby with his ex girlfriend who he had an affair with, I for sure thought I would be either raising this baby on my own or giving him up for adoption, But Logan really stepped up in ways I didn't think he would ever do, and now look I'm married to the man"

Stephanie say's " Hey look at who I'm having a baby with Finn who we all thought would never date a single person at a time never mind father a child and if he did he wouldn't be around, But even he surprised me we are together exclusively and we are going to have this baby and raise it together."

Rosemary say's "Hey I'm having a baby with my friend with benefit's, who I know isn't ready for a child but he seems to be taking this very good, So you never know maybe you will be surprised and he will raise the baby with you or even marry you so you don't get disowned and cut off"

Logan talks to Colin and Robert at the same time and straight up asked them "What do you think about being a father"

Colin admitted he was happy to find out he's going to be a dad, It makes him realize he could be happy with a baby and a girlfriend and he really likes rosemary.

Robert said "Well I wasn't planning on ever having kid's but now that there is a chance I'm going to be a dad, I fell protective and like I would do anything for Juliet and our baby if she is really pregnant, I would even marry her really quick so her family wouldn't know she got pregnant before she got married, I would hate to be the cause of so much pain in her life, they would disown her and I couldn't let that happen, I actually kind of hope that she is pregnant, If she is pregnant I want to propose to her right away"

Logan Look's at Finn, Colin and Robert and say's "Welcome to the daddy's club boy's, we are bring up the next generation of trouble maker's"

The 8 of them get back together and Juliet goes to get her blood work done

Rory and Logan go sit off in a corner and compare notes on what they dug up. They are both happy with what the results are.

 **2 days later January 24th**

Juliet and Robert go to the clinic to find out the result's of the test. It's positive she is pregnant, Now they are going over to Logan and Rory's house where everyone is sitting to wait to hear the new's if their groups of 8 is going to become 12 or 11.

Robert and Juliet walk in, holding hands and join the rest of the group

Colin say's "So, what was the results?"

"Positive" They both say as Juliet starts to tear up again and Robert tells her he will make sure everything will be ok.

Juliet and the girls go off into the house, to go look at what Rory has done to the nursery so far, The guy's say they are going to walk to the store and ask if the girls would like anything, They are really sneaking off to the closest open jewelry store so Robert can buy Juliet a ring to propose with.

When the guy's get back they head off onto the patio and set up a plan on how Robert is going to do this. The four of them put their excellent party planning to good use and figure it out.

They call the girls onto the patio and ask if they want to go out and have a good time. The girls agree but ask what the plan is, All the guys will say is a little bit of this and that to cheer Juliet up.

A limo picks them up at the back door of Rory and Logan's Building and takes them to a secret club in the upper eastside of new york, They enter and find slot machines, a poker table, black jack, 21 and a stage for the dancer's to dance on

They find the 2 tables that are reserved for them right in front of the stage in the middle, and they sit down, the guys make sure that Robert and Julia are easy accessible.

They wait about 5 min until the show starts and the girls start dancing, they pull Juliet up on stage to teach her their dance. Juliet is facing the curtain laughing and having a great time while she messes up the steps, while Robert Get into Position right behind her on one Knee with the ring box in his hand, The girls immediately Knew what robert was doing, He had this all planned.

Juliet Turn's around too see Robert on one knee with a ring

She looks at him with tears in her eye's as he asks "Juliet Will you marry me?"

Juliet asks him "Are you for real or it's a joke because this isn't funny."

He reply's 'This is real, I would not joke about this. I told you I would do anything to make sure your family didn't disown you"

She say's "But I cant ask you to do this for me you don't love me"

He reply's "I do love you, and I'm happy your pregnant. I didn't think I could be happy with a wife or kid's until we found out you may have been pregnant. I have loved you for a long time but didn't know it"

She yells "Well then Yes I will marry you, I love you too and I have for a long time"

Robert and Juliet decided they are going to get married as soon as they can find someone who can officiate, They are in luck Colin knows a judge who will do it, tonight.

Colin calls the judge he knows, they arrange to meet up at Logan's and Rory's house to have the wedding on the patio.


	14. Chapter 14

**6 weeks pass march 7th**

Rory is 24 weeks pregnant and finally she's got a good size belly bump, She cant hide it anymore in less she wear's loose over sized sweaters.

Stephanie is 20 weeks pregnant and showing more then Rory and hasn't been able to hide the bump for 5 weeks now, She moved in with fin a month ago so he can take care of her, at his insistence of course.

Rosemary is 10 weeks pregnant and developing a bump, Colin and her are LOVING the pregnancy so far

Juliet is 9 week's pregnant, Her and Robert Bought a penthouse apartment right after they got married, They went on a week long Honey moon to the Inn Colin still owns in New Hampshire and her family thinks the baby was conceived on their wedding night. Her parent's weren't exactly happy they eloped at first but understood that it was a romantic crazy night.

 **Everyone meet's up at the Huntzburger Penthouse (as it's now called)**

Once the 8 of them have all arrived the ladies give their men a kiss and scurry off too see Baby Huntzburgers nursery. It's almost done, they just need to pick out the furniture still, The girls all gush at how amazing the nursery look's already with that Wizard of oz mural Logan painted and he did an amazing job with the cloud's on the celling, They all agree that the room is natural so they can use it for the next baby also, Rory laugh's and say's 'Let's just get this big guy out of me first and see how the baby making goes after that"

They all start swapping pregnancy stories and sharing about how their hormones are doing to them

Rory tells them" From the second Logan knocked on my door the day of my mothers wedding my sex drive has increased more and more, I have even gone to his office for a nooner when he's able to get some time with me, He loves my body so much and it turns him on too see the baby bump, Even his sex drive has increased a bit. The girls all laugh knowing what his sex drive was like before Rory was pregnant, The girls give Rory 3 month's before she's pregnant again. Rory laughs and said maybe.

Stephanie Says Her hormones are making her crabby and snap on Finn but she Makes it up to him with her crazy sex drive, at least twice a day she finds herself craving Finn and sometimes she even goes to his work to sneak a little sexy time in. Finn has gained a few lbs of sympathy weight from eating what Stephanie craves also.

Rosemary say's Her hormones have her sex drive getting lower lately and she's worried that Colin will stray if it goes away anymore, But she admits Colin is a very attentive man, he's been rubbing her back and feet, Getting her anything she wants to eat or drink. We all assure her he loves her and he wont, he loves her clearly.

Juliet says her sex drive was crazy for the first 2 weeks when Robert was off work and then the next 3 weeks after that it died down a bit and for the last week her sex drive is back to what it was before but she craves crazy things at crazy hours and Robert get her everything she want anytime she wants it.

The guy's talk about work, their girls and swap pregnancy hormone stories

Logan start's telling the guy's "You know I'm lucky, I have this beautiful smart and amazing woman who's carrying my son, You would think she would be to tired to have sex with me But no, We have sex at least once a day if not more, She comes into my office for some, Heck we have had sex in the back of a car while we where on the way to Friday night dinner at her grandma's house and on the way back, Never mind the time we had sex in the bathroom near the sitting room at my parent's house while everyone was in the sitting room. She even has had a letter delivered too me with a address, Time and room key and has acted out many of my fantasy's all on her own"

Finn Goes on to tell them that "Stephanie has been snapping at me but right after she walk's up to me and want's to have crazy wild animal sex that last's hour's upon hour's, She's even tired to sneak in some afternoon sex while I'm working, I'm a lucky man too. I hope this doesn't stop anytime soon, But if it does I understand she's growing a human inside of her."

Colin Tell's the guys "Rosemary was crazy horny right after we found out about the baby but thankfully it's been dying down, I was getting worn out, and we know that's a hard task. I've noticed that her feet and back seem to get very sore lately so I have been rubbing them for her and getting her everything she want's because, She's carrying my baby and I will do anything for the two of them"

Robert say's "Juliet has been great, we started off our marriage basically naked and humping for the first 2 weeks, then I would wear boxer's and she would wear a little nightie and we would hump a few times a day, but now we are back at the once a day level, What can I Say I m happy my wife even want's to have sex with me after how this all started, She also has some crazy cravings but I'm more then willing to caiter to those, I did put her in the situation and she is willing to put up with the morning sickness to give me a child I didn't know I wanted till it was conceived"

The 8 of them all join each other in the Living room to start dinner and movie's

The girls ask the guys what they talked about and the guys ask the girls, they all leave out that they talked about their sex life's.

 **6 weeks pa** _ **ss April 18th**_

Today is the day Rory and Logan go for the 30 week check up

Everything goes smooth, Baby boy is growing good, mom is healthy

Rory and Logan go to the Dr now every 2 weeks now, They love hearing his heart beat every time they go.

Logan and Rory head home, Rory has a big baby bump now she can rest cup's and plates on it now as long as baby Huntzburger doesn't decide to kick what's resting on his home. Logan think's it's cute how Rory rests plates and drinks on her belly and he loves the way she looks pregnant.

Logan walks into the house first and Rory walks in after him and see's something on the patio, She walks out as everyone say's "surprise"

Everyone is here

Lane & zack, Paris & doyal, Lorelai & Luke, April, Gigi & Christopher, Emily, Honor & Josh, Shira & Mitchum, Stephanie & Finn, Rosemary & Colin, Juliet & Robert.

Logan wraps his arm's around Rory and kisses her neck and say's surprise Ace

Rory turns to Logan and gives him a hug and kiss, thanks him for the surprise and then say's to her mom "You, woman why did you not tell me about this? You don't keep secrets from me… Your daughter"

Lorelai laugh's and swears Logan swore her to secrecy.

Many hours later, Everyone has left.

 **After the surprise baby shower**

"We are alone now, What on earth shall we do?"

"Why don't you come in the nursery with me and sit in your chair and tell me where you want everything to go while I put everything together?"

"Ahh that sounds like a grand idea, Finally being able to finish off the nursery"

"Yes, he will be here soon and he needs a room to come home too"

"Yes but he could always stay in our room forever"

"I think maybe the first few week's he can stay in our room but not past 3 month's I wouldn't want him to see anything naughty"

"Oh I get it you don't want him too see how he was made, Does this mean you may want to make another soon after he comes?"

"It's a possibility but I will for sure enjoy practicing at least"

"Well yes the practicing was always great"

Logan Finish's the crib and Change table and places them where Rory want's them in the room.

They begin to talk about Finn and Stephanie.

'Hey has Finn said anything about how far the nursery is at their place?"

"No, but I'm sure it's got to be close to being done, she's due 4 weeks after you"

"Ya maybe we should stop in and see how it's going and you can maybe offer to help Finn if he need's any"

"Ya we can do that this weekend"


	15. Chapter 15

**21 days pass April 29th**

 **Logan and Rory head over too see Finn and Stephanie's new apartment**

Logan Knocks on the door

Finn answer's "Hey huntzburger's come in"

Stephanie Wisk's Rory away to show her the nursery

"Wow, your nursery is beautiful Stephanie"

" I know, Finn had it painted while we where at your baby shower, he really does have good taste, I just wish we could have a mural painted on the wall like your nursery but the earliest we can get anyone in is 3 month's and that's cutting it too close"

"Well maybe Logan and Finn can do something together"

"Ya we should ask"

"Hey Logan Hunny, come check out the nursery"

Logan walk's down the hallway to the nursery

"It is looking good, You just almost need something on that wall"

"Ya we have been thinking about it but no one can do it for at least 3 months and that's cutting it to close to my due date"

"Well I'm sure we can get something done before then between me and Finn"

"Could you really? That would be great and we would appreciate it so much Logan"

"Finn would do anything for me and my little family and I will do anything for him and his little family"

Finn say's "Yes Logan you are a great artist, I'm surprised you didn't take up art in school"

"Ya right, Mitchum wouldn't let his son the hair to Huntzburger publishing group be an artist, No I have to take over the company"

"Well I suppose your right on that"

Logan and Finn discuss what the mural should be of, They finally agree upon a mad hatter theme and they go off to the hardware store to get all the pain and supply's they will need.

While the boys where away the girls caught up on a;; their pregnancy stuff.

"Me and Logan are doing really good, Baby is growing and as you can see I'm growing a lot, I actually have to go buy some bigger maternity clothing I'm expanding so fast"

I know what you mean, I'm in the same boat I have to go shopping soon, I almost want this baby out just so my belly stops growing"

"I'm not ready for this little guy to come out yet, I still have to fill his dresser and stock up on diapers and wipes, We also haven't figured out the name yet"

"I will be happy once this mural is painted, We will finally be able to finish the nursery"

"Ya a finished Nursery really is a blessing, then you know you can have the baby at any time and your ready"

"So have you and Logan Picked any names you agree on?"

"Ya we have the name's It's just the order we are going to put them in that we are having an issue with, We have the first name but the two middle names are the problem"

"Oh what are the name's?"

"Logan and I decided we are going to wait until he's born to confirm the name, You know in case we change it"

'Well that's understandable, you may see him the first time and think he look's suited to another name"

"yes, that is possible. So have you and Finn picked out any name's yet?"

"Yes we have the perfect name for a girl and We are going back and forth for a first and middle name for a boy"

"Are they top secret too?"

"yes they are for now"

Logan and Finn Return from the hardware store with everything they needed plus food for the pregnant ladies

Finn shout's "Oh my love's we bring you food"

The guy's give their ladies a kiss and head off into the nursery to start with the mural.

Rory and Stephanie both come out to the kitchen and grab some food and move to the living room where they sit, Eat and chat about the guys more.

"Rory has anything changed much between you and Logan since we last talked?"

"No Not really, Still ready to go 0-60 in 1.5 seconds, he's also loving this baby bump, I ketch him staring at me when I'm wearing form fitted clothing or next to nothing at all lol. What about between you and Finn"

"He has been really into this pregnancy and the belly, He seems to initiate sex more often as I get bigger, I think my belly is turning him on a lot, he always has a hand on it, Sometimes he doesn't notice he's doing it."

"Awe that's so cute, he's so in love with the two of you he doesn't realize what he is doing. Logan has been doing some cute things lately also, I have caught him talking to my belly when he thinks I'm sleeping, Telling this little guy that when he comes home he needs to be good for mommy so mommy and daddy can have some alone time and he's constantly walking up to me to fell my belly and asking Baby Boy to kick for daddy, It's actually quite funny "

"Logan sounds like he is in his element with your pregnancy"

"Yes I think he is enjoying it more then I am at time's, I have gotten to the stage that I'm not always comfortable and I'm peeing even more now. Finn sound's like he is taking this expectant father thing really well also"

"You have no idea, when we are cuddling on the couch reading he is reading Some sort of book about parenting or expecting, I swear he knows more of what's going on with my body then I do at times"

"Logan is the same way, he was reading those books before I was and he was hiding that he was reading them until I caught him with the book when he fell asleep on the couch one day when I was out"

'Oh that is funny, You know if someone told me a year ago that me and you would be here talking about our pregnancies and the father's where Logan "the I will only love once in my life" Huntzburger and Finn "I will never be tied down" Fellows, I would have asked what booze they where drinking lol"

"Ya I know what you mean, Was Logan really like that last year?"

"Oh sweet Rory, He only ever wanted to be with you for the last almost 14 year's, You really are his first and last love"

"I didn't realize he was that in love with me, I remember in Yale girls would always ask me how I tamed Logan Huntzburger and I didn't know what they had meant, I guess I do know"

"Ya I have recently had a few women approach me and ask me if I'm with Finn and if he's the baby's dad, I tell them yes and they ask me how I got the forever wild single man to slow down and stay in one spot for more then a day never mind get me pregnant and stick around, I find it funny they must be past conquests of his that are jealous"

"Yes they must be"

While the boys are in the Nursery starting on the mural they start talking about their ladies and babies

"So Logan How's everything holding up on the home front mate?"

"Well if your talking about her drive She's still 0-100 in 2 seconds flat, and Her growing baby bump is becoming a big problem for me every where we go"

"What do you mean?"

"Well that bump has got me revving up my engine every time I see her, even in public"

"Oh Logan you got it bad, 10 more weeks of that bump, your going to go crazy"

"Your telling me, I hardly want to be any where we cant slip away quickly. How about with you and Stephanie?"

"Going great, I'm loving her bump as well, Not as much as your loving Rory's but I already love the little one and I'm thinking we may have to put in motion that plan I told you about months ago"

"Oh really you are ready to make that leap off the tower eh?"

"Yes I am, now we need to get together with the boy's and get it on the roll, I already picked it out."

"Ok you make the call's and I will keep working on the mural, Its going to take me about another 6 hours so set it up for after that"

Finn calls Colin and Robert to set it all in motion

"Logan it's set for tonight"

"good now let's get this done so we can get that done"

"You know I was just thinking, I hope this doesn't put pressure on Colin to marry Rosemary, just because the rest of us are married or getting married"

"No Finn, Colin is happy for us, He will marry when and if he is ready"

"You really think so"

"I know so"

 **5 hour's later and the mural is done**

Finn call for the girl's "Come in here"

Rory and Stephanie come waddling in to the nursery to look at the mural

Stephanie's jaw drops and she say's "Wow, Logan you really have outdone yourself"

"Yes Hunny you really have it's amazing"

Finn says "Now the baby will grow up surrounded by our favorite characters"

Logan tells the ladies "Well now it needs to dry, so we have decided we are going to take our beautiful women out for a night in New York"

"Logan, Finn you really do spoil us" Stephanie say's

Rory reply's "Yes they do and I don't think they will ever stop"

Logan say's "NO we wont you both deserve to be spoiled for everything your doing for us"

Rory asks "What do you mean by everything we do for you? We do everything it out of love"

Finn reply's "Yes you carry our children for us because you love us, you take care of us Before work, during work and after work if we need to be taken care of"

Logan ad's on "You are doing everything for us, because you love us, Now let us do something for you because we love you"

Rory say's "We take care of you because you take care of us out of love"

Stephanie snickers "Ok I can see where this is going, it's never ending, So I think we should just accept whatever it is they have planned"

"See Stephanie, That's another reason I love you, Your smart and know when we can just make things go on and on forever so you give in "

"Yes Finn, That's how this started" Rubbing Her belly


	16. Chapter 16

Finn, Logan, Stephanie and Rory stop outside of a restaurant

Stephanie asks "Are we going for dinner here?"

Finn Reply's "Yes darling we are"

Logan tells Finn and Stephanie to go in he forgot something in the car and him and Rory will join them in a moment

"Hey ace, I didn't actually forget anything but this is a surprise for Stephanie from Finn, We have to get you to take her in to the bathroom so we can set up we need about 5 min, Can you do that?"

"Yes of course, But what's the surprise?"

"You will see soon enough"

Stephanie and Finn stand at the front desk to check in when Rory and Logan come in behind them

"Hey Stephanie, I need to hit the ladies room want to join me I'm sure you do too"

"Yes we should before dinner, Boy's get our table we will fin you when we are done"

Logan and Finn quickly get into their costumes. Finn is the mad hatter and Logan is the Cheshire cat

Finn stands at the door waiting for Rory and Stephanie to come in the room

They walk towards the room

"Rory, why is it so dark in that room?"

"I don't know I think it's like a theme or maybe mood lighting.

"Oh cool"

They walk into the room where Finn greet's them "Hello my ladies Welcome to my tea party, I will seat you Rory here, and You Stephanie next to me."

Finn stand's at the head of the table that everyone is sitting at and say's "I'm sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today at my little tea party, Well I wanted to ask a lovely lady a very special question"

Finn Look's at Stephanie and asks "Stephanie I love you with all my heart, and I think our baby made me realize exactly how much I really love you, So would you do me the honor of partying with me for the rest of my life" Finn open's a ring box and get's down on one Knee Stephanie reply's ":Yes Yes a thousand times yes, I will party with you for the rest of our life's"

"Finn, this was amazing it was the best proposal ever, Now that mural has an even bigger meaning"

"I know my love, That is why I picked the mural, I wanted our son or daughter too see what I saw the night I asked you to marry me"

"You mean Logan knew"

Logan say's "I knew when he picked the mural that he was planning something special for you, But it wasn't until he told me for sure he had already picked the ring out and he wanted all of us to get together and make this happen for you both"

The 6 other's in the room congratulate Finn and Stephanie on their engagement

Finn and Stephanie decided to wait till the baby was born to get married.

 **21 day's later may 10th**

Rory and Logan Finally finished putting all the baby clothing away and stalked up on cloth diapers and reusable wipes and also chose the diaper laundering service they where going to use. They where finally ready for this baby boy to be born but he still had 7 weeks of baking to do. They could finally relax more and enjoy their last few weeks before their son was born.

Finn and Stephanie invited everyone to come over and check out the nursery

As everyone showed up the guy's would head outside and the girls would lovingly kiss their guy and sit down in the living room and chat until finally the last couple showed up and the girls all waddled to the nursery

They all loved the mural and the baby bedding, all natural colors as Finn and Stephanie chose to keep the sex of their baby a surprise, because they really did like surprises.

Stephanie gushed on about How Finn picked out all the furniture and assembled it all and arranged the room while she was having lunch with her family.

Then they all talked about how their pregnancies where going, They all had really good pregnancies so far.

The ladies' decided to join the men outside

And Colin mentioned that him and rosemary had new's

They looked at each other and at the same time said "Were having twins"

Everyone looked at them stunned but happy for them.

Finn said 'Well when you knocked her up, you did it real good"

Colin and Rosemary laughed and said "Ya that inn, it seems to have brought a lot of us some luck"

Logan fin and Rory all looked at them Oddly

"Yes we figured out date of conception and it was during a week we where held up in the inn avoiding my family" Colin said and Of course Robert asked "So do you know the sex's"

Colin replied "Yes one of each"

Robert suddenly say's "So if my daughter is straight or gay she's covered and has a partner"

Logan asks "Robert, when did you find out it was a girl?"

Robert reply's "At the 16 week check up"

"Well why didn't you tell us"

"It was a surprise but we decided we couldn't hold it in anymore so we told you"


	17. Chapter 17

**7 weeks pass June 28th**

Rory is finally at her due date and is ready for him to come any time now so now so Rory walked, She rolled her hips in a circular motion on an exercise ball, she danced, she had spicy food, and nothing…

Logan comes home from work and the min he walks in the door his very pregnant very due wife greet's Him In a low cut button up dress.

'Hi Ace, Any progress on aby coming out to join us"

Rory reply's "No sadly and I'm out of idea's"

Logan look's at her with a coy little smirk and say's "I have an idea"

"Oooooh I like the sound of that"

He walk's up to Rory and gives her a big passionate kiss, she undoes his tie and unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off him, and he starts to unbutton her dress while still kissing her, he pulls her dress off to find that she's wearing her backless, strapless bra and slowly guiding her to the couch, she undoes his belt and in the moment she get's to the couch she grabs onto his pant's and boxers and pulls them down his ankles, He get's down on his knee's and his hand's carefully take off her bra exposing her breast's, he suck's on them a little bit while his hand's wander all over her boy, He starts lowering his kiss's till his head finds its way between her leg's, he kisses her inner thigh's as she moan's the closer his mouth get's to that magic spot, the louder she get's until she beg's him to take her right there on the couch, He get her to kneel on the couch and lean over the back so her belly has room and he slowly enters her, She moans Harder, Harder, Faster, Faster so he does but he then pull's out and starts to kiss her body all over again and sucks on her breast's some more and get's her moaning all over again till she beg's him again and he enters her again but this time they are laying on their side's, he is controlling his speed and depth and she moans Harder Faster but he doesn't comply with what she want's so she flips him onto his back and sits on him with her back facing him, She can control how deep and fast he does now, so he doesn't have a choice, He hold himself back form climaxing knowing she want's it rough and long because she knows this may very well be the last time they are able to have sex for a few weeks, they both want to savor this time, She lets out One of the loudest moan's that Logan has ever heard come from her, She's not slowing down or stopping she just keeps rolling her hips in a circular motion up and down on his hard throbbing member while she moan's more and more, Logan almost cant contain himself anymore, She let's out one more big moan and Logan cant help it anymore he climax's on of the biggest he's ever had, He's never had to hold himself back that long before and he has never lost control before.

Rory lay's on the couch naked curled up in his arm's and apologizes to Logan for not stopping, She just said "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop, my body wouldn't let me, it felt so good I couldn't stop "

Logan Just looks at her with love in his eye's and a big smile and say's "Hey we had to savor the moment, it may be our last time having sex for a few weeks if he decides to come, But I will have to admit you caused two of my first time's of something"

"Oh no did I hurt you?"

"No, it's the first time I have held back for so long and the first time I have ever lost control like that, I could have kept going for hour's if I could have controlled it any longer"

"Really, You mean we really had a few first together"

"Yes you are the only woman who has ever had that effect on me"

"Logan you're the first man that my body refused to let me stop for and that's the first time I have moaned that loud and that much"

"Really? I knew I had never heard you that loud before but wow"

"Logan No one has ever made me feel as good as you do every single time"

 **13 days pass July 11th**

Logan and Rory lay in their house, 3 day's past her due date and very uncomfortable, almost to the point it hurts.

Logan Call's the Dr and voices his concern for Rory, SO he tell Logan to bring her in.

Logan and Rory arrive at her dr's office like many times before, but this time hopefully will be the last as she is ready to have this baby out of her, she can hardly sleep, and getting comfortable in nearly impossible'

The nurse taken them into the exam room right away

"Rory, Please take everything below the waist off, and place this paper blanket over you while you wait.

Dr frank walks in and stars giving Rory and internal exam and asks Rory if she would like to be induced

She reply's "yes please anything you have to do"

"Ok then I have scraped your membrane's now, If your able to go home, have sex and that should help you go into labor within the next 24 hours"

Rory and Logan leave the dr's office

"Well Logan you heard what the Dr said, Sex me up"

"Ya nothing like having a Dr tell you to have sex with you pregnant wife to help get your baby out"

"Are you complaining… About having sex with me…..?" Rory says with a laugh

"No Ace, I like that he told me to have sex with my wife, you know I will do anything to help you threw this"

"I know and I love you for that and I love you for putting up with me the last few day's of me being crazy and doing anything and everything to get him to come out"

Logan and Rory get home and head straight to the bedroom to what they where told, multiple time's threw the evening

 **Early morning July 12th**

Rory shakes Logan up

"Are you ok, Rory?"

"I don't know, I think I'm having contraction's" she say's while breathing threw the pain

"Well let's time them and we will call the hospital and see what they say"

"Ok but I think I want to go straight there anyways, this really really hurt's and I don't like it"

"Ok well they seem about 3 min apart and a min in length so we are heading to the hospital"

Logan and Rory arrive at the hospital, She cant walk so Logan has to go in and get her a wheel chair.

"Ok Rory, I'm going to put you in the wheel chair they are getting a room ready for you right now"

"Ok but make it snappy I think he's coming, I feel like I need to push"

"No Rory don't push, not yet"

2 nurse's rush Rory and Logan into her room and get her up into her bed and check to see how far dilated she is

"She's at 4cm"

Rory asks for a spinal block

Dr frank walks into the room and check's her again still at 4 "he tells the head nurse to call the anisesiolagist and tell him to get up here fast"

The anisesiolagist walks into the room and preps Rory for her spinal and gives it too her between contraction's.

He asks, "Ok how do you feel now" Rory reply's "Much better thank you" The Dr encourages her to try and get some rest now before she has to push, so Logan sit's next to her in a chair and rub's her belly while she dozes off.

The nurse comes in and check how Rory's contractions are going, They are 90 seconds a part and 60 seconds long she should be ready to push soon.

Rory wakes up and asks for Dr frank and he comes in right away to check her, "Well Rory I hope your ready and well rested it's time to start pushing"

Rory starts to panic, I haven't called my mom, or anyone else"

Logan say's "Rory relax I called everyone when you where asleep to let them know that you are in labor, your mom, Grandma, My mom and Honor should he here any minute and everyone else will be here in the morning"

"Thank you Logan what would I do with out you"

"You would lose your mind that is for sure" he laugh's

Logan Suit's up to go into the delivery room

The Nurse tells Rory to "push and hold it to the count of 10"

His head is coming, Logan did you want too see "He looks at Rory to ask permission" She knods

"push and hold it to the count of 10"

Breathe

"push and hold it to the count of 10"

Rory feels what she can only explain as a pop

Here comes his shoulder's

Breathe

"push and hold it to the count of 10"

Breathe

"push and hold it to the count of 10"

Breathe, only one more push and he's here

"push and hold it to the count of 10"

And he's here

Rory is taken into the recovery suite to rest until the rest of her family and relatives arrive

The family that came for the birth head's to a hotel to get some rest before everyone can see Rory and baby Huntzburger.

Everyone start's showing up at the hospital around 10am, Rory is awake and feeding Baby Huntzburger so everyone needs to wait till he is done.

The family and friend start to take over the party room in the maternity ward waiting to meet baby Huntzburger, Rory walk's out of her room pushing Little baby Huntzburger's cot into the party room

Lorelai and Emily ask "So what is his name"

Finley Colin-Robert Huntzburger

Born 4:00am July 12th (the approx. time of his conception)

8lbs 10oz

22" long

Finn, Colin and Robert are stunned Logan and Rory named their son after us

Logan say's "We only found it fitting to name our son after my 3 best friend's who have done everything they could possibly do to make him, and our relationship possible, They have been with us since day one of our relationship, Threw thick and thin, They dropped everything when they where needed, are like true brother's to us"

"From the three of us I can say we are honored that you named your son after us, Even if some of us are jealous about the order of names" Finn say's

"I am not jealous" Colin say's

"I am just a little bit, My name should have been first, I did take her on a date once and made Logan realize he was falling head over heels in love with her" Robert say's

Rory and Logan laugh

"Yes Robert you did take her on a date and show me that I was falling in love with her even before I was ready to admit it, But the order of the names was not in order of who we love more or who brought us together more, it was about how it flowed"

The first person to hold baby Finley Was Lorelai Because well she made Rory and Logan promise she would be the first, Followed by Shira then Emily, then Finn, Colin, Robert, rosemary, Juliet, Stephanie and last Honor.

All of a sudden I hear Stephanie say "No no you cant come now your not due for another 3 1/3 weeks it's to early"

Finn Run's over to his pregnant fiancée and asks what's wrong "Well either my water broke or I peed myself and guessing by the cramping I'm feeling it was my water that broke"

Finn say's "Well dear we are in the right place for this to happen"

Colin goes and get's a nurse to get Stephanie some help

The nurse get Stephanie into a wheel chair and get's her into a room to be examined by the on call Dr.

Finn follow's closely and apologizes to Rory and Logan for leaving their son's name announcement gathering, But they know he is needed by Stephanie and their baby more right now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephanie gets checked out by dr. Morgan**

Dr Morgan say's "Well Stephanie your water did rupture, But you happen to have a baby who was surrounded by 2 sack's of water, so what we are going to do now is give you some medication to stop the contractions and some anti-biotic's to make sure you don't get an infection and we are going to keep that baby in there as long as we can ok"

"Finn asks "What is the possibility of Stephanie getting and infection or the baby being born prematurely or a stillborn"

"Well they will be needing to stay here and be monitored the while time, The first sign of any infection or distress and that bay will be out via C-section, There is a 50% chance of the baby being born within 2 weeks but that is as long as the baby need to be in at the longest."

"Thank you Dr, you just cleared up any worries I had for My beautiful bride to be and our baby"

 **A few hours pass**

everyone that came too meet baby Finley has left the hospital except Colin, Rosemary, Robert and Juliet

Everyone come's into Stephanie's hospital room too see how everything is going.

Finn tells everyone what the doctor said and assures them that her and the baby will be ok. They are all happy to hear.

Rory, Logan and baby Finley, visit Stephanie everyday that they are in the hospital, Rory even camps out in her room to keep her company while Logan and Finn are at work. Stephanie loves spending this time alone with Rory and Baby Finley and when Juliet and rosemary can come during the day the girls have a wonderful time cuddling with baby Finley, taking turns who get's to hold him next. When the guy's are off work they all meet up at the hospital knowing the girls are probably all at the hospital together.

 **4 day's have passed since Finley was born July 16th**

Rory and Logan start packing up their thing's to take Finley home and make sure they have everything

"Logan why don't you take all the flower's balloons and gift's people have brought Finley down to the car while I get him ready to go into the car"

"Ok Ace, Just remember you cant pick him up when he is in the car seat you will hurt yourself"

"Yes Hunny I know, I wont, I wouldn't want to hurt myself and prolong any activities" She said with a giggle

Logan takes everything but the diaper bag and Rory's purse down to the car with a cart

"Ok Rory, you ready to head home with out little guy?"

"I would like to visit Finn and Stephanie and say bye to them before we go if you don't mind"

"Of course not, Anything for my wife and I wouldn't think to leave the hospital before we saw Finn and Stephanie, They are family"

Logan, Rory and little Finley head into Stephanie's room to visit for 2 hours before they have to head home to prepare Rory to feed Finley. Finley Has taken to breast feeding very fast and Rory is doing so well and getting into a feeding schedule already.

 **30 Miniues later at the Huntzburger penthouse**

Logan pushes the stroller with Finley and his car seat attached to it off the elevator.

And say's **"** Welcome to your new home Finley and welcome home Wife and mother of my son"

Logan then Get's Rory all comfy on the couch and makes sure she has everything she need's too feed Finley and changed Finley before brining him over to Rory to feed,

"Thank you Logan for everything your being such a big help, But you know you don't have to change him"

"I know Ace but I am doing what I can to help you out, I would feed him too but I don't exactly have the right equipment" he say's with a smile

"I know you would if you could, But honestly its been such a great bonding experience for me and Finley as I'm sure changing his diapers and burping him for me has been for you"

Rory attaches finley to her Nipple to feed him, and Logan jokingly say's "Little man those are only yours for now, Daddy cant wait till they are his again" Rory laugh's and say's" they wont be daddy's fully again for at least 3 months, so don't go on growing up too fast because daddy is eager"

Logan makes sure Rory has everything she need's before he curls up next to her On the couch, a Large glass of water, a little snack. Logan and Rory watch a bit of TV while Finley east's, Logan looks every once and awhile out of the corner of his eye and just take's it all in that just 9 month's ago He was heartbroken and missing the love of his life and Now he is laying on the couch with the love of his life and his son and Rory has changed so much, her body housed and grew a baby for him and now she if feeding his son with the breast's Logan loves so much. It makes Logan so happy that Rory is taking to motherhood so well and she has dealt with 9 months of an ever changing body like it was nothing major, It actually turn's him on too see Rory Breastfeeding their son, But Logan will never tell Her that, she may think he's a sex craved pervert.

Rory can see Logan looking over at her while she's feeding finley, with an amazed expression on his face, She can tell he's happy that Finley and Her are doing so well. She is also happy at how attentive Logan is with her and finley and she cant wait till the doctor clear's her to have sex again, Her hormones are still driving her wild and she can tell Logan is enjoying watching her breastfeed as she can see a little bit of the bulge he is trying to hide.

Once Rory switch's Finley to her other breast she tells Logan to put hid head on her lap and she lovingly rub's his chin and jawline with her thumb and they just stare into each other's eye's wile finley finish's up. Once Rory is done feeding finley Logan burps him and put him in the bassinet that's next to the couch, Rory asks him to push the bassinet into the bedroom, He think's its because the TV may wake him, But she really has a plan on how she can show Logan how much she really appreciates him helping with the baby even if he doesn't have too.

Logan sit's next to Rory on the couch and she lays her head on his lap, after a few min she slowly moves her hand towards his pelvic region without him noticing, Once she start's to rub him a little bit he say's "Hey that's not fair to rile me up before the Dr has cleared you" Rory Sit's up and straddles him and sensually kisses him and say's "But the doctor didn't say I cant do other things" Wile she bites her lower lip and then lays back down on his lap and continues to rub him over his sweat pant's until she can feel him rock hard and he start's to breathe heavy, She then pulls the front of the elastic waistband down and pull's him out of his boxer's and wraps her hand around him and begins to rub him more as he squirms in ecstasy, Then she decides to give him a big surprise and wrap her mouth around him while bobbing her head up and down while she moan's a little bit because she is getting pleasure from him getting pleasure, Until he climax's.

Logan put's him self back into his boxer's and pulls the front of his pants back up to his waist, While he look's he look's at Rory with his big grin and says "Ace, have I said how much I love you lately, You really didn't need to do that for me, Im actually shocked really, No one had been able to make me climax by just doing that"

"Only about a dozen or so times in the past few day's" She smile's and look's so accomplished that she's done something for him no other woman has been able too.

"I just feel bad that we cant have sex, You pleasure me and I cant pleasure you back"

"Oh buy Logan, I actually climaxed myself just from pleasuring you"

"Well then I guess I don't feel so bad now"

"Good, and I only do it because you deserve it, you have taken this fatherhood and Having to share me so well"

"What can I say it's coming naturally to me, I loved coming home to you and seeing you growing our baby and now I love how well you and Finley are doing, You taking to motherhood like a natural. I was actually scared that I was going to be like Mitchum and not be a good dad but I knew the Minute I saw Finley that it wasn't possible to be so cold to my own child"

"Logan I never doubted you would be an amazing father, I knew you where anything like your father from the minute I called you from stars hollow to tell you I was pregnant and you flew to me right away and haven't left my side since"


	19. Chapter 19

**10 day's have passed since Logan and Rory brought Finley home July 26th**

Logan and Rory have gone to the hospital every day to visit Finn and Stephanie, She's held on the two weeks they needed her to keep the baby in, So Tomorrow she is going to be induced, So Rory and Logan decide that they will skip going to visit them at the hospital today and just go see them once the baby has been born so Stephanie and Finn can enjoy their last night as two before they become a family of 3. Logan and Rory where lucky they got that last night of being alone and relaxing before Finley was born.

 **Around 5pm Logan gets a call from Finn**

"Hey mate, It turns out my baby doesn't want to wait till tomorrow to come, Stephanie is in full on labor"

"We will back Finley up and head right on over"

"Hey mate, Can you do me a favor and call the boy's and tell them, I should really get back in the room she's calling for me"

"Ya man, No problem what's a brother for"

Logan call's Colin and Robert to notify them that Stephanie is in labor and close to giving birth

'Well boy's Finn need's us if we can be at the hospital, This is not a drill" He laughs.

 **The 6 of them arrive at the hospital around 6pm**

Finn comes out into the waiting room to update everyone on Stephanie's progress

"She going to start pushing in a few minutes so I should get back in there"

Finley Start's getting a bit fussy and Rory realizes It's time too feed him. So she casually Puts a receiving blanket over her shoulder while she position's finley to latch to her nipple, After 5 minutes she decides it's too hot to keep the blanket over finley like that, so she pulls it off to expose herself breast feeding Finley and show's no embarrassment that she has done so.

Logan Just smile's Knowing that she truly feel's comfortable feeding their son in front of their group.

Robert smirks and jokingly say's "Rory, this is the most skin I have on you while sober, even after our date"

Colin Laugh's and say's "Oh sexy momma, just doesn't care who see's her son's face panted into her breast" and laugh's

The girl's just shrug it off because they know it's not a big deal, They have for the most part at one time see each other naked over the last 14 years.

Finn Comes out of the delivery room at 6:45pm

"I'm a father!"

Logan asks "so when can we see them?"

"Once they have cleaned the baby up a bit and Stephanie is ready in about 15 Min"

"Ok when she's ready for us all come get us, We cant wait to meet him or her"

"Will do"

They all debate amongst them self's about what they think the baby is and how big the baby was

Finn Come out and tells them "Ok she is ready and baby is cleaned up Come on back and meet my baby"

The 7 of them walk into Stephanie's recovery quietly so they don't wake the baby.

"So, boy or girl? We need to know if Fin is stalking up on sports equipment or shit gun's" Logan say's and everyone laugh's

Finn Announces Baby girl Named

Lorelai Lynn Fellows,

9lbs 4oz,

born at exactly 6:40pm

18"

"You named her after me" Rory stutter's "I feel so honored"

"Well love it's only fitting as You and Logan's romance is what inspired me to think about finanally slowing down my wild way's and becoming a real father and soon to be husband my Lovely fiancée and daughter, It was also seeing how Logan was with you once you get back together that made me realize I could be a good father" Finn say's

"I think the reason she was so insistent on coming tonight is because she missed her little buddy Finley's visit today, She was most calm when I was holding him and all day she was really active then my contraction's started and within 10 minute's she gave me one big kick and stretched and broke my water" Stephanie says

"Yes my girl is very impatient already, Just like her daddy, Who want's to marry her beautiful mother as soon as heavenly possible" Finn said

"Oh Finn you old romantic" Rory said

"I had to wait 10 year's to finally marry the love of my life, and trust me Finn it was well worth the wait" Logan said with a big smile.

Everyone congratulated Finn and Stephanie, and said "she is beautiful like her name sake"

They all joked about How when Finley and Lorelai where older they would date, Go off to Yale, Be taught by Mom and Dad and their aunt's and uncle's how to live life to the fullest much like they had all done in the LDB and get married after collage.

Finn and Logan joked around they that had better get started working out a deal for the marriage of their kid's.

Rory said "Hey give them a break they are just newborn's don't start planning their life for them yet an arranging a marriage they may not want….or be ready for till they are 32"

Logan and Finn agreed "Oh very well we will let nature take it's course" and laughed

"I kind of like the idea of picking who my daughter can date and marry when she graduates collage, it might even keep some boy's alive and keep my soon to be husband out of jail, But I know she will chose who she wants" Stephanie said

Around 8pm Baby Lorelai is starting to get hungry so the game decided that it's time to go and let the new mom feed her baby and then get some rest.

 **3 day's later Finn and Stephanie bring Baby Lorelai home July 29th**

"Well baby girl, This is home, It's all for you" Finn say's

"You already have daddy wrapped around your little finger's"

"Yes she is daddy's little girl"

"and she always will be daddy's little angel" Stephanie laugh's

Finn, Stephanie and little Lorelai set into their home.

"My Love, are you ready to start talking about the wedding?" Finn say's

"What do you mean start? I have already picked out and planned everything I could do on my own, Now I just need your input and a date"

"Really? You have been thinking about this for a while I'm taking it?"

"I've had it all done within a week of you asking me, I couldn't wait to become your wife, and I knew it would be harder once she got here to plan anything so I went ahead and did what I could"

"You really are the perfect woman for me"

"I know, I learnt everything from you"

"Well do you have anything I can see of what you have planned?"

"Yes I do, Go into my closet, grab me the burken box, but don't open it"

"Yes my love"

Finn Return's with the box she asked for, and she opened it pulling out a big book and placing it out on their lap's and They went threw it page by page

This is the invitation choices

The color choices for the wedding party accent's

The flower choices

The choices of food

My part of the guest list and a few people I knew would be on both of our list's

Suit color choices

Together they picked

The Invitation's in white and dark purple (Mad hatter purple)

Their accent color would be dark purple

They would have all kinds of purple and white flower's

They would serve options of Lobster, steak or chicken

They pounded out his guest list very quickly as there wasn't many people she hadn't already listed

They chose black suit's with dark purple ties for the groomsmen, Dark purple dress's for the brides maid's, White and purple for the flower girl, a Black tux for the ring berror, she would wear a white dress with dark purple mad hatter inspired designs on it and he would wear a dark purple velvet jacket with a black bow tie and dark purple tux pant's

Finn said they could pick whatever hotel rooftop or hall they wanted to be married in that his family own's, or they could ask Colin if they could get married and stay at the inn he owns in New Hampshire

They chose the Inn and they worked out all the other details, all they needed to do was pick a date.

They chose August 26th, That would give her enough time to have her dress altered and lose some of the baby weight

They called the gang and get everything rolling as soon as they finished figuring out detail's

 **Rory and Logan go to the dr's for her and Finley's 6 week post partum check up Aug 23rd**

Logan and Rory push finley into the dr's office and check in with the nurse and wait until they are called

"Rory and Finley Huntzburger" The nurse call's and takes them to the exam room

"Undress finley, take his diaper off we are going to check his weight" the nurse say's

Logan undress's finley and takes his diaper off and places him on the baby scale

"Wow he is a big boy, he has gained 5 lb's already, Momma what are you feeding him" the nurse ask's jokingly

"Just pure old boob Juice" Rory reply's while laughing

"Well you may put a diaper back on finley and Rory please take everything but your bra off from the neck down and put this gown on, the Dr will be in too see you shortly"

Rory did as the nurse said

*Knock Knock* Dr frank walk's in

"So I see finley is growing like a weed, he's getting so big. Well let's check him out." After about 5 min the dr. said finley was doing great and said "You can dress him back up now and we will give mommy her check up"

Logan Dress's finley on the table while Rory jumps up onto the exam table and dr frank ask's her a few questions. "Has your bleeding stopped?"

"Yes about 2 weeks ago"

"Any tenderness or cramping of your stomach?"

"No not I the last 2 or 3 weeks"

"Ok that's good, What about breast pain, and breast feeding?"

"No pain after the first week when my nipples built up an immunity and breast feeding is going amazing"

"Ok now Rory lay down and I will give you your pelvic exam"

Rory lay's down while Dr frank gives her a pelvic exam. When he finish's he Say "well all look's good"

Rory ask's "So that means we can have sex again?"

"Yes as long as you feel comfortable and there isn't any pain"

Rory get's dressed again while Logan get finley into his car seat on the stroller and they head home.

They walk in the front door and Rory change's and feed's finley right away and get him to sleep while Logan put the stroller and car seat away. Once Finley is asleep Rory put him in his crib and heads back out the living room where she find's Logan with no shirt on watching some TV and relaxing. She sit's on his lap and starts to kiss along his jaw line, Something she knows drive's him crazy

"Well you couldn't wait to get your hand's on me could you"

"No I have waited 6 long weeks to feel you inside me again"

"Well I have been waiting 6 weeks to be able to feel you on me again"

Logan begins to kiss her neck and pick's her up off his lap and carries her to the bedroom, Once on the bed Rory is kneeling on the bed and he unzips her dress and throws it on the ground, He cant help but touch her all over her already pre-pregnancy sized body, But her breast's they are bigger, they are full of milk and still so perky. She slowly pull's down his pant's and his boxer's and he pulls off her panties, He Undoes her bra and throws it on the floor and they slowly lay on the bed while passionately kissing, He put's his hand between her leg's, and rubs her a little bit while she put's a condom on him and she begs for him to enter her, so he enters her a little rough at first, He cant help it, it's been 6 weeks waiting for this moment, She moans and tried to be quiet so she doesn't wake finley up, Logan keeps pumping in and out while she moan's and her nail's start to dig into his back, He knows what's coming but he hold's back, she moan's and tells him she's almost there She climax's and he keeps going, holding it back waiting for her to climax again before he allows himself to climax with her this time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Two day's before Finn and Stephanie's wedding august 24th**

Stephanie, Finn and little Lorelai went to the dr's today, they called and if they could do the 6 week check up early because of the wedding. She and Finn where happy with the way the appointment went their daughter was doing well and Stephanie was clear to have sex once she felt ready.

 **The Huntzburger penthouse**

Rory was busy packing and getting things ready for the trip to New Hampshire for the wedding before Logan got home from work, She was so happy that Finn and Stephanie found their happy place and where getting married and that Logan had friend's he could talk to and hang out with that were going threw the same life changes as him around the same time, She never though that the group would ever be at the same place at the same time when she told Logan she was pregnant never mind once they had gotten married.

Rory does a little bit of writing before Logan get's home from work while Finley sleep's. She is still working on her book really getting into detail of The Gilmore girls life journey, as life went on she had more to put in her book. She decided that she would start with when her mom found out she was pregnant with her all the way until the day Finley was born, Life's full circle (Minus a few detail's like the affair's)

Logan get's home and greet's his wife on the couch before he head's into their bedroom to change out of his work clothing and into something more casual.

"Hi Ace, How has your day been?"

"Great, I figured I would get a bit of writing done while Finley slept and I waited for you, How was your day?"

"Good, all I could think about was getting home you and finley and starting this long weekend away for the wedding"

"Well I packed everything we should need while we are there, All that needs to be done is to have everything loaded into the SUV and we are ready to leave in the morning"

"Ok, I Will load everything before we go to bed"

Logan Order's in dinner, He knows Rory is on a roll with her writing and she has been taking any chance she get's to either write be book or write her freelance pieces for the New York Times and he doesn't feel like cooking. When Finley woke up Logan went and got him from his crib, changed him and Rory fed him while she ate, She gotten really good at eating while she breastfeeds him and she doesn't spill anything on him. After finley Has finished eating Logan places him into his bouncy play chair to play for a bit while mommy and daddy cuddle on the couch.

Logan and rory watch a movie and a few show's before it's time to feed finley again, Once he has finished eating Logan places him into the crib for the night.

Logan started grabbing everything to load it into the car so they could leave early in the morning, Once he was done he came upstairs' to find Rory Standing in Nothing but a Sexy Bustier, Thigh high stalking's, a garter belt, sexy panties and a pair of black Stiletto's, He knew what she had planned to do before bed, and she knew he loved seeing her in nothing but lingerie. She walked up to him and greeted him with a kiss and asked "So do you like what you see" and bit her lower lip

"Mmmhmmm you know I do" He reply's with a big grin on his face, She walk's Him into their bedroom and seat's him onto a chair, then start's to give him a lap dance to get him all riled up, she knows that she has all night since Finley started sleeping threw the night.

Rory does her lap dance, she slowly removes her Bustier to expose her breast that she knows he cant keep his hand's off.

"You can look but you cant touch yet"

"But I want to look and touch, your driving me wild"

She put's her breast's in his face to tease him a little, and that drives him even more wild.

She then unclips her stalking's from her garter belt and take's the garter belt off, she takes her heel off and Put's her foot on the chair between logans leg's and Slowly pulls one stalking off, The does the same with the other stalking, Logan cant resist anymore he grab's her by the hip's And kisses her stomach working towards her hips where he uses his teeth to untie the tie's on her panties and take them off her with his teeth, He proceed's to do the one thing he known's she cant resist and begins to kiss and lick her, She grab's his head and pull's him closer and he takes the opportunity to lift and carry her to the bed while he's still between her leg's, He lay's her down with her leg's still wrapped around his head, She let's out some moan's and grab's his head as if to say no don't stop, He continues this until she Moans and he knows she's almost there, She climax's and he start's to kiss up her body working his way up and fin's himself rubbing his member against her until she beg's for him to enter her, He slides in slowly and she moan's he pump's in and out over and over and slowly speed's up as her moan's get louder and louder until He can feel her almost ready to climax and he goes harder and deeper until she does, He keeps pumping while holding him self back for a few moment's and he feels her tighten up again and it makes him loose control and climax's.

Rory curl's up into Logan's arm's and think's about everything she has done and what has happened in the last year, Logan and her went from the Vegas deal, to the what they thought was them being over, Figuring out separately they couldn't be apart, To a surprise pregnancy, To getting back together, To getting married, Buying a penthouse in New York, Rory had written almost all of her book, She has done freelance work for a few newspapers without them knowing she was Rory Huntzburger, They became parent's, They watched two of their best friends welcome a child into the world and are about to watch their second set of friend's get married. A lot has changed and they would change it for all the money in the world, They know that they are in their Happily ever after. Rory and Logan fall asleep listening to eachother's heart's beat.

 **The next morning they wake up at 6am august 25th**

Rory changes, dresses and feed's Finley while Logan Makes breakfast and they eat before they head to New Hampshire. Logan wash's the dish's quickly and get's Finley into his car seat while Rory get's dressed then they head to the car to start their drive.

They stop off in Hartford to see Emily for a short visit before they head to Star's hollow to see her mom and Luke and of course anyone else she runs into who may want to see finley. When they arrive to Luke's diner Rory ask's if she can feed finley in the apartment upstairs knowing Luke feel's uncomfortable when women breastfeed in the diner.

Once finley has eaten and been changed they visit for a while and get something to eat before they head back out to finish their drive. Rory has a little nap in the front seat before they get to the Inn.

 **They arrive at Colin's inn around 2pm**

They are greeted by Finn and Colin who help Logan take everything into the room they are staying in, It's the room that Finley was conceived in and Finley is getting hungry again So Rory join's Rosemary and Stephanie in the dining area to talk and Feed Finley. Apparently two great little mind's think a like because Baby Lorelai is Hungry too. After they guy's get everything to the room and set it all up they all go onto the back deck for a scotch and talk about their plan's for the bachelor party.

The three ladies talk about how Rosemary's pregnancy is going, She's due in just over 7 weeks.

"My boob's are sore, My back hurt's, My feet are swelling, The babies are very active so I cant get comfortable but Colin has been amazing, He's finished the Nursery knowing they could come anytime, We went with a pink, chocolate brown and blue theme for the wall's and the bedding is Pink and Brown for Her and Blue and Brown for him. The furniture is pine wood colored, It's all beautiful, Not as amazing as both of your nursery's but still great. Colin has also been doing anything he can to make me comfortable he rub's my back and feet as much as he can without me asking, he's even hired someone to take care of me when he's working" Rosemary said

"Wow sound's like hes really exieted about these babies" Rory said

"Yes, it appears he is more ready for them then I am" Rosemary said with a laugh

'Oh, what are you worried about?" Stephanie asks

"Well I'm worried I wont be a good mom or that Colin will pull back and become cold and resenting me when they come"

"You are going to be an amazing mom, and Colin wouldn't be like that he loves the three of you" Stephanie and Rory say

"How do you know for sure?"

"Well you think I didn't have fear's that Finn would run and hide once Lorelai got here? I honestly thought he would pick a wedding date so far off and then keep pushing it back until one day she was 18 and off too Yale, But here we are getting married tomorrow"

"Really you where worried Finn would run or try to get out of getting married? He loves you both so much he wouldn't" Rosemary said

"When I found out I was pregnant I didn't think Logan would step up like he did, I honestly thought he would either be there for the baby or walk away entirely, I didn't think he loved me or would marry me" Rory said

"Well, everyone else knew he still loved you and wanted to be with you but he thought you didn't love him, but we knew you would get back together and get married sooner or later even before we knew about Finley" Rosemary and Stephanie said

"It's a normal fear when your pregnant and not married" Stephanie and Rory said

Just then Juliet came into the dining

"Hi ladies" She said

"Hi Juliet, how are you feeling" the girls asked since Juliet is due in about 8 weeks

"Great considering I'm a blimp, I honestly don't know how you all did it and made it look so easy and sexy, Robert love it still though" Julet said with a laugh

"Well that's good that your doing so well and that Robert is still loving it" Rory said

"Who knew Robert would be so exieted that he's going to be a dad" All the girls agreed

"Ya no doubt, I never thought he would even want to get married never mind have a child" Juliet said.

The girls move to the topic of what's planned tonight for the bachelorette party"

"Well I was thinking we could stay in and watch some movie's Like 50 shades of grey and pig out on junk food" Rory said

"Well I think that's a great idea, nice relaxing party in that the kid's can be at and the adult's would enjoy" Said Rosemary

"I like the being comfortable and pigging out on junk food part of the idea" Juliet said

The guy's decided on hitting up a bar, then gong to play a round of golf at the only open for them in the middle of the night golf course for a round of drunken golf Before heading back to the Inn to get some rest before the big day.

Everyone met for dinner in the dining area of the Inn where the on call chef served them Salad, then steak and potatoes and for desert cheesecake with your choice of topping's, At the end of dinner the boy's got ready for the night out and the girls got ready for their night in. and the nanny Colin hired to help the girls with the babies so they could als0 have a good time showed up about 30 min before the guy's left.

 **Around 1am at the Inn august 26th**

The second move the girl's watched ended just in time, They can hear the guy's drunkenly walking towards the inn. One the guy's reached inside they each grabbed the hand of their woman and took them to bed upstairs. The nanny had both the babies in the furthest room away from the room's everyone else was staying in so that they wouldn't get woken up if they guys got to loud. It was the perfect end to the perfect night.


	21. Chapter 21

**The morning of the wedding August 26th**

Honor and Josh arrived around 8am, to get ready for the wedding as they where both in the wedding party. The 5 girls and the two babies had a car take them to the salon to get Mani & Pedi's and get their hair and makeup done, It took them about 3 hour's. While the girls where out at the salon the guy's where having a few drink's and talking about a plan they had made a few weeks before to make sure it went off perfectly, they planned every detail. When the girls returned They went into one of the two small meeting rooms the Inn had and got dressed, While the guy's where in the other room getting dressed also.

While they got ready Stephanie's family arrived and came into the room the girl's where in too see the bride.

They did their final touched before heading out to take the picture's that Stephanie and Finn decided they would do before the ceremony because the lighting would be best around this time of the day.

The guy's where in the garden first and the Photographer had the guy's stand in a line facing away from where the girl's would be walking up so he could get the reaction shot of Finn seeing Stephanie in her dress for the first time.

The girls walk up and when they are about 5 feet from the guy's they stop and the photographer tells the guy's to spin around, He get's the best photo's of all 5 men seeing their women, But Finn's expression was the best in them all. In one photo he had a big grin on his face, in the second his mouth was wide open and In the last he had a tear rolling down his cheek. He Walked up to Stephanie and kissed her and the photographer got that shot also. They continued on with all the photo's and even got a few of Finley and Lorelai all dressed up as the flower girl and ring berror.

One all the wedding pictures where taken came the fun part, the plan.

The five guy's brought a chair and sat their lady on it then began to sing marry you by Bruno mars, The girls all though this was very sweet to serenade them on Stephanie's wedding day. The song stopped and the guy's walked up the the girls and each grabbed a hand as Colin tripped, But he didn't really trip it was a distraction so he could grab the ring from his packet and get down on one knee in front of Rosemary.

"Rosemary you make me so happy and I never thought I could ever feel this way about another person, But here we are expecting a baby and I love you both with all of my heart and soul, I would like to ask you if you would like to spend the rest of your life with me living life to the fullest as my wife" Colin said

"Yes, Of course I want marry you, I didn't think you wanted to marry me" Rosemary said

"No, the guys have know I was planning this from the time I found out you where pregnant, I just wanted to give us some time and have the perfect moment, The guys and I asked Stephanie if they would be ok with me asking today after the pictures and she said of course"

"So that's why she was acting funny all morning, I thought it was just nerved of her wedding day"

"No it was mainly knowing what was coming for you" Stephanie said

"So you knew this hole time while we have been at the inn that he was going to ask, even hearing my fear's?" Rosemary said

"Yes and I was trying so hard not to ruin the surprise you have no idea" Stephanie said

"Omg guy's your all amazing"

They guy's and Stephanie said "Anything for family"

 **The ceremony**

Finn stood at the alter waiting for his bride to arrive.

First came Lorelai being carried by Stephanie's mom, Then came Finley being carried by Rory and Logan (They handed finley to another of their friends who was sitting down), Then Colin and Rosemary, Followed by Robert and Juliet, Then Honor and Juliet.

By this time Finn was trying to hold back his emotion's it was finally here, he was getting married to the love of his life.

Stephanie and Her dad walk down the isle, and Finn has a huge smile on his face, Stephanie has tears rolling down her cheeks and her dad dab's them away.

Stephanie get's to the end of the isle and her dad gives her a kiss on the cheek and give's her hand to Finn.

(You all know what happens at the wedding so no use in writing it)

After they say their vow's The Officiant says "You may kiss your bride" and Finn gives her a long passionate kiss and they turn around and run down to isle to the reception area.

 **The reception**

Once everyone has gotten their food and found their seat's The toast's start.

Logan clink's his glass and get's everyone's attention "As one of Finn and Stephanie's best friend's, I never thought that they would end up in a relationship, Never mind Seeing Finn Ever get married, But now that we are all gathered here to celebrate their marriage and daughter together, I cant imagine them not together. They truly complete and compliment each other"

"I really though hell would freeze over before I would ever see Finn with a wife and child, Boy was I wrong, Hell didn't freeze over but by some miracle Finn took a leap in faith and decided he would date Stephanie, not knowing that it would bring on another little miracle Baby Lorelai. May your life be long and happy" Colin said

"None of us really expected a year ago that we would be here at the wedding of Finn and Stephanie, But here we are witnessing the wild man turned father become a husband to the love of his life, May they continue to let their love grow over their lifetime" Robert said

"I never thought that I would see Finn marry the love of his life and have a child But I stand here seeing So much more, In the past year I have seen My brother is married to the love of his life and they have a son, Robert and Juliet married and expecting a baby, Colin and Rosemary expecting twin's and newly engaged. This year has been an amazing wild ride and it all started on one of their adventures when Colin bought this inn, It has brought the 8 of them so much joy and happiness and I feel honored to be here too see it all"

Everyone ate their food, Danced, Drank a little bit and had a great time. Everyone but the 8 left the Inn after the reception was done, They partied till they where all so tired went to bed.

 **The next morning at the Inn August 27th**

Finn, Stephanie and little Lorelai packed up their stuff and headed on their 2 week honeymoon to California. While the remaining 6 stayed at the hotel and relaxed getting massages, and other spa treatment's before they had to head back home the next day back to reality.

 **14 days later September 10th**

Finn, Stephanie and Lorelai get home from their honeymoon looking tan, Refreshed and happy, One they have gotten everything into the house from the car they walk over to Logan and Rory's building and head up to the penthouse where Robert, Colin, Juliet and Rosemary are already waiting for them.

'Welcome back Newlywed's, How was your honeymoon" They all say together when Finn open's the door

"It was great we sat on the beach, Ate breakfast in bed, Went on long walk's, did a lot of shopping, Relaxed a lot" Stephanie says.

"Don't forget we had a lot of sex every chance we got that Lorelai was asleep" Finn added

"Oh Finn, I'm sure they expected some of that happening" Stephanie said with a laugh

"Well ya we all figured it would happen sometime during the honeymoon at least once" Logan said with a laugh

Finn walk straight up to Finley picks him up and say's "How's my little nephew doing"

'So how have you all been doing?" Stephanie ask's

"Finley goes for his first round of shot's on Monday so that's never wracking but other then that I'm great" Rory says

"Work's been good, Rory has brought Finley into the office a few times, it was kind of funny to watch all the women in the office try and get a peek at him without stopping their working thinking I would get mad if they took a short break to see him at first but I assured them It was ok. He has a few ladies in love with him already" Logan say's

"Well that a boy, Like father Like son Just starting young" Finn says and everyone laugh's

"Good, But these babies are taking after daddy and partying non stop at night" Rosemary says

"Well they get a little bit of it from mommy too" Colin say's

"They are only preparing for when they go off to Yale and we teach them how to really party" Robert say's

'Work is good for me, Everyone is on baby bump watch. I am in wonderland, I can feel the baby moving around more often and watch too" Robert say's

"Ya he enjoy's making the baby kick and move by pressing his hand down on whatever part of it's body is sticking out at that moment, I'm less thrilled when it causes me to need to pee every 5 min, But it is really cute" Juliet say's

'So rosemary, Colin how's the wedding planning going? Any date set yet?" Stephanie ask's

"Well we are thinking about possibly doing a very small wedding before the babies come, since neither of our family's are in the country for a few more month's" Colin say's

"You mean a wedding in the next 5 weeks?" Finn ask's

"Yes but we where thinking maybe in the next week" Rosemary says

"Do you have anything set up?" Stephanie ask's

"I have a dress and that's about it, we just decided last night that we want to do it as soon as possible at City hall, No big wedding or stress, Just our closest friend's and a reception and I want the boy's to plan it" Rosemary say's

"Well I guess we had better get working on it Boy's we have to make this magical" Finn say's

"I can see this becoming much like my first LDB event, In an undisclosed forest at night with lamp's, The men in safari themed clothing and the women in Victorian gown's" Rory says with a laugh

"No we wouldn't go that far out just incase anything happened and plus we are all parent's now and there would only be half of us who could drink" Colin say's

"Well that is true, So I guess we leave it up to you guy's and you can surprise us since we trust that we are in capable hands of men who love us" Rosemary Says


	22. Chapter 22

**6 days pass It's Friday September 16th**

Rory, Rosemary, Juliet and Stephanie meet up in the morning at Rory and Logan's pent house to get ready for the wedding and spend some time together before the 4 of them are all married.

Logan, Finn, Robert and Colin leave work after lunch to get ready for the wedding. They go to a hotel near city hall, Have lunch in the restaurant and a few drink's before they go and change into their suit's then, They have 4 dress's, shoe's to match and jewelry delivered to the Penthouse where the girls are getting ready, Each dress and box is labeled to who it's for.

Rory's is a Navy blue strapless, sweetheart cut, hip hugging long flowing gown that has the top modified with two clips to accommodate easy breast feeding, With silver 5" heel's, and a simple but elegant necklace with diamonds and sapphires and matching bracelet.

Stephanie's is a dark purple low cut, empire waist chiffon halter floor length gown with white 5" heel's, a pearl and diamond necklace and bracelet.

Juliet's is a deep red one shoulder empire waist, Full length flowing gown with silver ballet flat's, A diamond and ruby necklace and matching bracelet

Rosemary's is a White empire waist 3/4 length a line gown with a deep green sash, Deep green kitten heels embellished with crystals and a Diamond and Emerald necklace and bracelet

"Those boy's really do have great taste in clothing, shoes and jewelry, I have to admit we are very lucky women to have husbands like them" Rory say's

Rosemary, Juliet and Stephanie all agreed

Once they where all dressed and ready the 4 girls and 2 babies went downstairs to the lobby and got into a limo that was taking them to city hall to meet up with the boy's. One they arrived to city hall they where surprised by their men waiting to help them out of the limo wearing their suit's

Logan wore a velvet and satin navy blue suit coat, White shirt, a Navy blue satin tie with black pant's and black shoe's

Finn wore a dark purple velvet and satin suit coat, White shirt, a Dark purple satin tie with black pant's and black shoe's

Robert wore a deep red velvet and satin suit coat, White shirt , a deep red satin tie with black pant's and black shoes

Colin wore a Emerald green velvet and satin suit jacket, white shirt, a emerald green satin tie with black pant's and black shoe's.

They walked into the city hall and had people staring at them like they where celebrity's and a few actually asked to take photo's with them.

After Rosemary and Colin where officially married, The 8 of them and the two babies headed to central park to go on the carousel and go to the Swedish Cottage Marionette Theatre by the time they finished those activities they where ready to head to their next location so they rode to the press lounge in 2 limo SUV's.

The guy's rented it for the night and got them to add a few extra decoration's and bought sparkling cider and bottle's of alcohol just for this night, Not as if the guy's where planning on getting wasted anyways.

The patio looked so magical, There was twinkle light's hung, and small chandelier's, Music was playing, There was an area clear for dancing. They where alone just the 10 of them celebrating the last of them getting married, It was actually bitter sweet, over the last 16 year's the boy's had done just about everything together and now they where all husband's and father's.

Everyone enjoyed their night and split up around midnight, Logan, Rory and Finley went to their penthouse, Finn, Stephanie and Lorelai went to their penthouse, Robert and Juliet went to their apartment and Colin and Rosemary went to their hotel room to celebrate on their own for a week.

 **Colin and Rosemary return home from their honeymoon September 23rd**

They decided to catch up on some thing's around the house, but rosemary has to stop and sitdown, the twin's are really active and causing some pain's but she think's nothing of it, she's close to the end and they have almost no room so of course if they are really active it can hurt a bit, But she's only a few day's away from 37 weeks along. After an hour of this continuing she decided to sit on the couch with her feet up and hope they calm down, About 4 hour's later they finally calm down and Rosemary is exhausted so she goes to bed.

Rosemary woke up with a backache around 4:45 and decided to jump into the shower and run hot water on her back as it has helped her with backaches in her pregnancy before but after about 10 min she could hardly move from the pain.

Colin is woken up around 5am by the sound's of rosemary crying and calling for him from the bathroom, She's in the shower and cant lift her leg over the tub to get out, she can hardly move because her back is killing her, Colin Pick's her up as carefully as he can and takes her to their bed, Put's her in a house coat and dial's 911 deciding she needs to get to the hospital she might be in labor. She tells Colin she doesn't think she can wait for the paramedics because she feels like she has to push, The operator gives Colin instruction's on how to check and see if she's crowning, She is, Hes then told to tell her to push down hard like she has to poo and hold for 10 second's with her contraction's, Rosemary gives 2 good push's and the first baby is out, The paramedic's have arrived now so they take care of the baby and deliver the second baby with 4 good push's from rosemary. Once they get to the hospital Their Dr check's rosemary and the twin's out, to make sure they are all fine.

Colin phoned the guys and let them know that Rosemary had delivered the first baby and the second was coming.

They said they would head over once the girls had woken up and gotten ready.

 **8am September 24th at the hospital**

Logan, Rory, Robert and Juliet arrive at the hospital to meet the twin's and see Colin and Rosemary. Colin come and gets them from the waiting room and brings them into the hospital room too meet the new babies.

"Did you name them yet?" Juliet ask's

"Yes we picked their first names out a few weeks ago and figured their middle names out once they where born" Said Rosemary

Evan Scott McCrea

Born at 5:05am

7lbs 3oz

20"

Everly Faith McCrae

Born at 5:15am

6lbs 13oz

19"

"Wow big babies for being 3 weeks early" Rory said

"Ya the Dr said that too, I guess rosemary grows big healthy babies" Colin said

"Ya to bad it felt like I was crouched over a box of dynamite that exploded twice" Rosemary said

"That's funny my mom said the same thing about child birth when I was born" Rory said

"Well your mom was right and I don't think I will be doing this again" Rosemary said

"I don't think I want to have this baby now….." Juliet said

"Well it's a little late for that hun" Robert said with a little laugh

"Well I know that, I think I'm going to ask for what Rory had so I don't have to feel the pain" Juliet said

"Ya that is a good idea, I wish I had of been able to get the spinal block but by the time Colin dialed 911 I was ready to push" Rosemary say's

"I delivered my son before the paramedics even made it to the apartment, Thankfully they got there right after he was born" Colin said

"From the beginning of the back pain till the second baby was out was only a half hour" Rosemary said

"Wow that was fast" Rory said

"Ya I'm thinking now that maybe the pains I was having when we got home may have been the start of labor and not just them having a random party" Rosemary said

"Oh that's very possible that your labor started out slow and then all of a sudden when the back pain started your body sped up labor once you laid down in bed and got relaxed enough" Robert said

Everyone looks at Robert wondering how he know's that

"What I have been reading a lot of birthing and pregnancy books preparing for my baby to come, I wanted to know everything that can happen" Robert said

"Well better to be prepared then known nothing when the time comes" Logan said

"I'm glad Robert has done all the reading he has so he can help out during labor" Juliet say's

"I think if Juliet is in any sort of pain I will time it and take her in to get checked out just in case, I don't know if I could help deliver my baby and see Juliet in so much pain" Robert said

"Honestly when I was being told what to do I was more focused on getting rosemary to push and making sure that everything was ok with them, to think about how much pain rosemary was in, It just kind of kicked in" Colin said


	23. Chapter 23

**4 days pass September 28th**

Colin and Rosemary are aloud to take the twin's home now, Rosemary is starting to get the hang of breast feeding both of them but still needs a bit of help so Colin had taken time off work to help her and hire a helper for her during the day until she get's it down.

 **15 day's pass October 13th**

Today is Finley's 4 month check up, Logan get's a call from Robert in a panic

"Hey man, I know you have the afternoon off for Finley's check up but is there any way you can de me a huge favor when your done?" Robert ask's

"Sure anything" Logan say's

"Can you and Rory go to labor and delivery, Juliet's in labor and panicking and I'm stuck in a meeting"

"Ya no problem, We will keep her calm and make sure she's taken care of"

"Thank you, you're a life saver"

"Hey you would do it for me if I need you too"

"Well Ace, it looks like we get to head upstairs after Finley's check up, Juliet's in labor and Robert cant get out of a meeting" Logan say's

"Oh no, I feel back for Juliet and Robert, She must be freaking out"

"Ya he said she's panicking"

"I don't blame her, I would too if you couldn't make it to me if I was in labor"

"That is why you are lucky your married to me, I'm the boss so I can go anytime I want too, I also wouldn't travel for the last 3 month's of your pregnancy"

"Well yes I am lucky that way, It's good to know you wouldn't travel, But I don't think we will be having another baby till finley is one, Finley is an amazing baby but what would happen if the next baby wasn't as easy, I would have two kids under 2 and I may not do as well"

"Well that's understandable, We can always do lot's of practicing before we try again, I like practicing anyways"

"Yes that is fun, I'm glad you understand where I'm coming from, Plus I'm just getting back to work now that finley is older"

Finley's check up went good, He's Now 20lbs at 4 months :0 He's a big boy. But tall like his dad. Rory and Logan head up too see how Julia's doing and see how far along she is.

"Hey Julia, How are you doing?"

"Well I'm freaking out, Robert isn't going to make it, I'm already 6cm and I've only been in labor for about 90 min"

"Robert will make it, If you get to 8cm and he is still in his meeting I will call him and get him here in time hell or high water, I know he does not want to miss any of this trust me It's the most amazing experience of a fathers life, The birth of his child" Logan said

"Really?"

"Yes really, I would have done anything in my power to be there for Rory to watch our kid's be born"

"Wait, Did you just say kids? Does that mean… There's another one coming?"

"No, We are waiting till Finley is at least a year old to discuss trying for #2" Logan said

"That's good, Give Rory's body time to heal fully and have kids spaced out a good amount"

"Ya that's always good" Rory say's

Dr comes in to check Juliet, so Logan walks into the hall with Finley.

"Well Juliet your 8cm, your progressing very good, I will be back in 15 min to check on you, If you feel any pressure down there push the call button and we will come right to you"

"Oh crap… Oh crap He's not going to make it" Julie cries

Logan call's Robert and say's "she's 8cm and progressing fast"

"I'm walking out now, I will be there in 10 min I'm running" Robert say's

"He walked out of the meeting and told them his baby is about to be born and he cant miss it, and he's running here" Logan tells Juliet

"Hopefully he make's it I cant do this without him"

"He will make it" Rory says

5 min later Julia feels pressure don there and presses the call button and the Dr comes in and check's, "She's 10cm and can start pushing"

"No, I need my husband he should be here any second"

"Ok Juliet we can wait for a few min as long as the baby doesn't go into distress"

"thank you"

Robert run's into the delivery room and put's his gown on over his suit

"Well I'm Here I promised you I would be here"

"I Love you, Thank you for making it, I was so scared"

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't here for the labor"

"It's ok Rory and Logan kept me occupied"

Logan and Rory are in the waiting room calling Colin and fin to let them know Juliet's having her baby

They tell him to tell Robert and Juliet they will be there after work

"Ok Juliet hold your breath for 10 second's and push" the nurse tell her

Breathe

"Push"

Breathe

"1 big push"

Baby's head's out

Breathe

"Push"

Breathe

"Push"

"Congratulation's you have a Girl" The Dr say's

15 min later Robert come's out to the waiting room and ask's if Logan and Rory want to come meet his baby

"Of course, that's why we waited" Logan say's with a laugh

"So a boy or girl?' Rory ask's

"You will see soon enough" Robert say's

Robert walks in the room followed by Rory and Logan behind her pushing finley

"OMG another girl!" Rory squeals quietly

Amelia Rose Garibaldi

Born 1:35pm September 13th

6lbs 10oz

20"

"Congratulation's, I see Robert is going to have to buy a gun now, She's Beautiful" Logan says

"She really is beautiful" Rory say's

"Thank you" Juliet say's

"I'm already shopping online for my gun" Robert says with a laugh

"Sorry Bud, Girls out number you and your cousin now" Logan say's to Finley

Rory and Logan visit till 2:30 and leave to let Juliet get some rest before everyone else comes

"Logan, I think I may want our next baby to be a girl"

"Oh really, Do you think we can control that?"

"I wish, But I think a girl would be nice, I can buy all the pink frilly cute things"

"I know, But you see you now have a 3rd niece to spoil and buy those things for until we decide to try and incase we get another boy next time"

"Well that is True"

"I know is sure will spoil them, Like I spoil you, and ya I think a girl next time would be nice"

"I have an idea, How about when we get home I feed Finley and we practice making a girl" Rory bite's her lower lip

"Well that sounds like a plan to me" Logan say's with a little laugh


	24. Chapter 24

Logan and Rory get home, quickly change, Feed and put Finley down to sleep, Logan takes his suit jacket of and hang's it up in his closet and they meet in the Library with a passionate Kiss and embrace.

Rory start's to undo Logan's tie wile still kissing him, and unbuttons his shirt, Logan Unzips Rory's strapless dress and undoes her bra while kissing her neck, He sit's on a soft and she sit's on his lap, She let's out a little moan as he reaches her breast's and kiss's and sucks her nipples a little bit, She's clawing at his back because he is driving her wild, She's rubbing herself on him and it's making him get harder and harder until he finally reaches between her leg's with both arms and Picks her up and raises her onto his face, so he can lick and kiss her, he stand's up, spin's her so her head is between his leg's and lays her on the soft bench while he still has his head between her leg's, She put's him into her mouth and moan's as he lick's her, He likes how it fells when she moan's with him in her mouth. She Moan's "Take me"

He picks her up and flips her right side up and lay's her back on the bench and enters her Pumping in and out over and over Until he can feel her tightening Up, so he goes faster until she climax's with him.

She wrap's her arm's around Logan's neck and he pick's her up and kiss's her and say's "Who said the sex stop's and get's boring when your married, I think it get's more interesting" Logan say's

"I would have to agree, Since we got married we have had sex more and in more new places then we did when we where dating" Rory said.

Logan put's her down and help's her Pick up their clothing Debating if they want to do it again before they head to have a shower together, Once they are all cleaned up, She Put's her bra, Panties and dress back on and Logan put's more casual clothing on before they head back to the hospital.

When they get to the hospital everyone is already in Juliet's room visiting and they all look at Logan and Rory Like they knew they just had sex. "Hey Love, You both look happy today" Finn say's coyly "Ya we ae just happy to have another niece to spoil, and it's been almost a year since our random trip to New Haven" Logan say's "Oh yes the night that that little guy was conceived" Robert say's

It's amazing how in only a year how many things can change, to think this time last year I was engaged to a monster but sleeping with the love of my life and creating a life, and the three of you where in casual sexual relationship's and Now we are all married with babies." Logan said

"Ya it really is amazing how that one night in that magical Inn changed all of our life's, It has had a part in each and every one of our relationship's" Colin say's

"I guess we can never sell the Inn now, Its such a big part of us" Rosemary say's

"No we cant" Colin Agrees.

The Guy's go out side to smoke a celebratory cigar with the new father as they have done when each of them has become a father.

"Robert, what do you think of being a father so far?" Finn ask's

"Well it seems great so far, I'm so in love with my girl's"

"Good enough to think about more kids?" Colin ask's

"Yes I can see myself having another kid if it happens, I don't plan on taking precautions so in less Juliet choose's she want's too, So it possible it could happen"

"I think I want another baby soon, If not a few more kid's in general" Finn say's

"Woah Finn, Your daughter is 3 month's old slow down" Colin say's  
"Me and Rory said when Finley is a year we will talk about another baby" Logan said

"who brought having another baby up" Finn Ask's

"Well both of us kind of, I just noticed the look in her eye's after we left here earlier and I'm not against having a little girl, I see you guy's with your daughter's and I wonder what it would be life having a girl" Logan say's

"Well what about you Colin, can you see your self having more kid's?" Logan ask's

"Ya but not right now the twins are only almost 3 weeks old, And hopefully next time it's a single baby"

The girl's stayed in the room with all 5 of the Babies.

"So Rory what's the truth why do you and Logan look so happy today, Are you pregnant?" Stephanie ask's

"No, but we did go home and have some fun while finley slept, Plus we are happy to finally know what Robert has a little girl of his own"

"I think I want another baby" Stephanie say's and they all look at her like she's crazy

"you have a baby, she's 3 month's old" Rory say's

"Ya But I think I want a boy" Stephanie say's

"Well have you told Finn this? What does he say?" Rosemary ask's

"No I haven't said anything to him, I'm sure we will end up spacing the kids out if we choose to have more" Stephanie say's

"Stephanie I think your crazy, I don't see myself having another baby for a long time if Robert even wants more kid's, He always just said we will see how the first one turn's out" Juliet say's

"Me and Logan said we would discuss having another baby when finley is a year old, I kind of want a girl because he's been watching Colin and Finn with the girls and he even admitted he would like to know what it's like having a daughter to spoil" Rory say's

"Really who brought it up?" Rosemary ask's

"Well both of us kind of, I just saw this twinkle in his eye's when he saw Amelia today so after we left I mentioned I kind of want a girl and he agreed and told me how wonder's what it would be like with a daughter"

"That's so sweet, I could picture Logan with a daughter, He would be very protective of her and keep any boy's like him away from her" Stephanie say's

"Ya I could see him locking her in a room till she's 30" Rory says and laugh's

The girls all knod and say "Ya we can too if there's any playboy type boy's around"

"Well I guess we are lucky lady's to have 4 former wild playboy's who will know what to look out for when the girl's start dating" Juliet says

"That is a very good point" Rory say's

"Well rosemary, What do you think about more kid's?"

"I have 3 week old twins, one of each, I'm happy with them for now" Rosemary say's and laughs a little

After the boys finished their chat and joined their wife's and babies they agreed it was time to get going and let Juliet and Robert rest.

"So Ace what did you beautiful ladies talk about while the boy's where out" Logan ask's

"Hmmm let me think, Stephanie think's she's ready for another baby already and want's a boy but doesn't know how Finn feels about this so she's going to leave it be, Juliet doesn't see herself having another baby for a long time and doesn't think Robert would want more kids, Rosemary is happy with the twin's for now and I told them about our discussion about talking about another baby when finley is 1. "

"That's funny that you guy's talk about that because we talked about it too, Robert can actually see himself with another kid and he isn't planning on taking any precaution's in less she want's too, And Finn is all in on having another baby soon, He loves Lorelai and want's to have kid's fairly close together."

"That is really funny that each couple is basically on the same page with weather or not they want more kids and when and they may not even realize it"

"I can just see it now a year from now, All 4 of you at various states of pregnancy at the same time"

"Oh I hope not, I don't think I could handle all 4 of us having kids within a 4 month window again"

"Ya it has been crazy but it's also been fun"

"Ya it's been crazy alright, 5 baby's and 4 weddings in the time span of a year, But they will have a good time growing up together and going to school together and at Yale they can watch out for each other"

"See there is a good side to us all having pregnant wife's at the same time, each batch will go to Yale together"

"Ya let's just focus on the one we have now for a few months then worry about the next"

 **The next day October 14th**

Logan know's that Robert has to go to his office to grab some work he can do from home so he decides to do a conference call between himself, Colin, Robert and Finn.

"Hey boy's, just thought I would call all three of you to save time. Me and Rory got to talking last night when we got home…" Finn Interrupts Logan "Don't tell my Rory's pregnant or want's to try"

"No and No, Please don't interrupt me, As I was saying, It turn's out they where talking about it too and I found out how they all fell about having more kids and when…. So Finn, Stephanie actually think's she want's another baby soon but doesn't know if you want another baby at all or even this soon. Robert, Julia doesn't see herself have another anytime soon but she also said she doesn't want to be on birth control again so precaution's would be up too you, So I see there being another baby in your near future and she also doesn't know if you would even be open to more kid's. Colin, Rosemary isn't against more kid's but she's happy with the twins for now and if you want more kid's then so it be."

So basically your telling us to talk to our wife's and let them know our feeling's without letting them know Rory told you who told us?" Finn ask's

"Yes basically" Logan reply's

"Well, the only precaution's I've been taking since Lorelai was born is pulling out" Finn says

"So you mean she could already be pregnant again?"

"Well ya I suppose if she's not on birth control again, I should probably ask her" Finn say's

The guy's all agree that Finn should talk to Stephanie and make a plan

"Logan how what makes you so sure Rory isn't pregnant again, She was glowing last night at the hospital" Colin ask's

"Because we have been using precaution's and not just pulling out" Logan say's

"Well why was she really glowing last night?, she couldn't have just been that happy for me to have a daughter" Robert ask's

"Well your right there Robert, She wasn't just happy for you to have a daughter, She was happy that after we left the first time we had a good practice round while finley slept" Logan replied

"Well then an early evening Trist would do that to a girl" Finn said

"Yes it did" Logan answered

Later after they guys all went home from the office they each sat down with their wife's and talked to either about the time line on kids and if they wanted more and got on the same page.

Shortly after Finn and Stephanie ate dinner after they had their talk, She ran to the bathroom and got sick and tells finn she think's she's got the flu coming on.

"Stephanie my love, I have to ask you something"

"Yes Finn"

"have you been back on birth control"

"No Not yet, it's not safe when your breastfeeding why?"

"How long have you been feeling sick?"

"All day on and off why"

"Think about it, the only precaution we have been using is me pulling out"

Stephanie looks at him with a shocked look on her face… and say's "No it cant be possible, she's only 3 months old"

"Yes it can be love, you can get pregnant when breastfeeding even if you don't have your cycle"

"I think we should take a test"

"I think so too"

Stephanie goes into the bathroom and grab's the second pregnancy test she has from the 2 pack she bought when she found out about being pregnant with Lorelai and pee's on it

"Well we have 3 min till we know if that's why I'm sick"

"I set my stop watch already"

"So if it's positive how would you feel?"

"I would be happy, we would be having another baby together. How would you feel?"

"Happy and a little scared, We just decided that we would leave it to fait tonight"

"Well maybe fait has already spoken"

"Ya, Maybe it has"

"Well time's up, Let go look and see what's currently in our future"

Stephanie and Finn Look at the test and see a faint second line

"Omg, Fait…. We have to go confirm it first thing in the morning" Stephanie say's

"It Look's like Lorelai is going to be a big sister for her first birthday!"

Finn and Stephanie quietly and unofficially celebrate the possible pregnancy by making sure that if she isnt already pregnant she will be soon.

 **First thing the next morning October 15th**

Stephanie and Finn go to the dr's to double check the result's from last night and It's confirmed She's pregnant. They hatch a plan on how to tell everyone.

The 8 adult's and 5 baby's all sit in a quiet closed off room eating lunch when Finn says "So because Rory and Logan where so open to each other about when they may want another baby, Me and Stephanie decided to talk about when we wanted to have another baby, And well…." Rory interrupts Finn, "Your going to start trying?" Well No not exactly…." Stephanie say's, "Well what do you mean" Logan ask's

Finn and Stephanie Look at each other and say "You cant try for something that's already happened, I guess it was fait"

"So Lorelai is getting her own baby brother or sister for her birthday" Colin ask's

"Ya, Hopefully she likes her present because there's no returning it" Finn say's with a laugh

"Wow congratulations, That happened fast, I guess when you do it you do it real good" Colin said Laughing

"Ya my swimmers know what I wanted before we knew" Finn say's

"Maybe, between the two of you are very fertile and meant to make lot's of baby's" Rory said

"that's a good possibility since neither of us had any pregnancy scares with anyone else, and we all know what Finn was like, Off spreading his seed where he could" Stephanie said Laughing and picking on Finn a bit

"Hey I used protection 99% of the time and pulled, Only a few extremely drunken and steamy nights that I forgot, and most of them where with you" Finn say's Looking at Stephanie

"Yes I know Our daughter came from one of those night's" Stephanie say's

"So do you know when both of the kid's Where conceived?" Colin ask's

"Well we know approximately When Lorelai was conceived and this one I would have to guess about 2 weeks ago by the test we took" Stephanie said

"I think I know when this one may have been conceived now that I think about it" Finn say's

"What do you mean Finn, Did you forget to pull out and not tell me?"

"Not exactly, About 2 weeks ago I may have not fully pulled out in time and got some just inside you….I didn't think anything of it as I didn't think that, It was like a one in a billion shot anything would happen" Finn says

"Well that's ok it worked out for the best anyways" Stephanie said

"So you don't hate me love?" Finn Said in a flirty way

"No, I cant hate you, I love you too much, Your body must have just been acting subconsciously" Stephanie said

"Ya I think it was" Finn said

"God you two are too cute" Rory said laughing

"Yes we know" Finn said

"Wow so our group of 8, became a group of 13 and within the next year we will be a group of 14 or more" Robert said

"Oh god, we could be doubled within a year from now…. Going from 8 to 16 in 2 year's" Robert said

Robert looked at Logan, Rory, Colin and Rosemary and said "Well you guys better get started on making baby's" and let out a big chuckle as Rory and Rosemary looked at each other and looked back and Robert and said "No, Not yet" at the same time. Logan and Colin just laughed and Logan said "You heard the ladies Not yet, We have lot's pf time to have more kid's anyways"


	25. Chapter 25

**4 weeks pass November 11th**

Rory has had to start pumping and freezing her breast milk when her breast's fill up and start to hurt her between Finley's feedings, Logan think's this is great because their anniversary is coming up in 2 weeks, he doesn't tell her he's thinking that its great that she's pumping and freezing because of that, He plays it off as for in the future if they choose to have a night out and she want's to drink she can just feed him the stuff she has frozen already and pump her milk for 12 or 24 hours after she drink's.

Logan start's to plan his and Rory's 1st wedding Anniversary. He decides he's going to but her some Jewelry and hide it in the house before their anniversary and then spend the day at home with her and Finley Then take them shipping and have her pick out a new dress or outfit and then he will have Who ever is available to watch finley surprise her and tell her to put on something nice and fancy and then he will take her Out to dinner and stay the night at a hotel, since Finley sleeps threw the night. Logan Picks the Carlyle restaurant at the rosewood hotel and book's the honeymoon suite.

He call's Lorelai and ask's if she's available to watch finley over night on November 26th so he can surprise Rory with a night off and she says "I will make myself Available for my grandson". He also starts looking up idea's for New years and a valentines day trip.

"Hunny do we have anything planned for our Anniversary?"

"Yes Ace I'm going MIA to everyone and taking the next day off and spending both day's with you and Finley and maybe we can do some shopping on the day, Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you had anything big planned"

"No I just feel like spending a day with our little family alone"

Rory almost seems disappointed, She was hoping he was thinking about doing something romantic for just the two of them and a bottle or so of alcohol and that's why he liked the idea of her pumping and freezing her milk when her breast's where so full they hurt. But Logan say's he hasn't planned anything big to celebrate but she wont say it because she doesn't expect it and Logan feels bad for the deception but he knows she will love the surprise.

 **2 weeks later November 25th**

Logan Wakes up at 6am to make Rory breakfast in bed and Forward's his and Rory' cells too the house phone, Turns the ringer's off on the house phone's and changed the answering machine message to say "Sorry you have reached Rory and Logan's Voicemail, We are taking a personal family day, If there's an emergency please page us on our pager's"

Logan makes Rory her favorite breakfast that he make's Chocolate chip Blueberry pancakes, Black Coffee with a side of Him

Rory Wakes up to the smell of pancake's and Coffee, Logan can hear her waking up, So he takes her pancakes and coffee into her and say's "Good Morning Ace, Hope you slept well"

"Good morning Hun, Thank you for breakfast"

"Once your done I have one more surprise for you"

'Ooooo Ooooo Can I have it now?"

"No you have to eat first, Mrs., Impatient" and laugh's

"Oh No fair" She says with a pouty face

"Hey you do the same to me sometimes"

"Fine, I will wait"

"Good"

Rory finish's her Pancakes and Coffee

"Go rise off your plate and cup and put them in the sink and meet me in the Office"

"OK"

Logan rush's off to the office and get's ready for her to come into the office

Rory walks into the Office to find Logan laying on his side on the couch wearing nothing but a big read bow covering himself

She looks him up and down while closing the door and bites her lip

"Well I wasn't expecting something this big or good to be here" She says with a wink

"well come get your present"

"Mmmmmm Don't mind if I do"

Rory kneels to take off the bow that's resting on Logan as he sit's up, She wraps her lip's around him making him even harder then before, he likes it but that's not what he's after, He pulls her housecoat off and pulls her up and pulls her in closer for a kiss before he turns her around to face her away from him and kneels her on the couch straddling him, She lean's forward as he enter's her and put's her hand's on the floor to hold herself up, This is a new position for them, They both like it a lot, She moan's over and over, and he feels her tightening within 60 second's of entering her, He's not ready himself but he's more then happy for her to climax multiple times, They have time Finley isn't due to wake up for another hour, He pumps in and out as she moans louder and louder and her feels her tightening for the second time in 5 min, Hes loving how much pleasure she is getting but he's still not ready for it to be over, He pumps in and out slower and she tightens up another 6 times in a half hour, Her arms are weakening so he lift's her while he's still deep inside and lay's back on the couch and let's her take control, She start's to tighten again, He's getting deeper inside her and he holds back for a little bit longer, He grab's her by her hip's and pumps in and out faster and harder making her moan really loudly and tighten again, he decides to let go and they finish climaxing together.

They both put their house coat's back on and go grab their second cup off coffee of the morning and get ready for Finley to wake up to be changed and fed. They have decided today they will stay at home, catch up on some TV show's they have PVR'D and play with finley all day and maybe do a bit of work around the house.

 **The next morning - Logan and Rory's 1st anniversary November 26th**

Logan let's Rory sleep in today He grab's some milk from the freezer and warms it up in a bottle for finley, Rory deserves to sleep in today, She has worked so hard for the last year and done so much for Logan, He want's to show her that he appreciates her.

Rory Wakes up at 8:30am to Full breast's Looks down at her chest and thinks "Oh crap I need to feed Finley" Logan Hear's her moving around and comes into the room holding finley.

"Logan how long have you both been up? Why didn't you wake me I need to feed him"

"Ace, Don't worry he's fed, we have been up since 7:30 we wanted to let you sleep in today"

"Logan how is he fed?"

"Ace, I warmed up some of the milk you have in the freezer and bottle fed him"

"Oh…. Well that do I do with these?" pointing down at her very full breast's

"Well there's 2 options you let me suck on them till they are empty, Or you can Pump and freeze the milk, You choose" Logan gives a big grin and smile, He's gotten used to the taste of breast milk from all the times he's sucked on her breast's

"As temping and sexy the first option is I think I will opt for the second one" She laughs

"Ahh no fun, Oh wait what did you say Finley? Oh you don't mind sharing with daddy and you know daddy would love some fun morning time"

"Well I'm glad he doesn't mind sharing because he's been doing it since he was 6 weeks old, Yes finley daddy like's mommy's breast's just as much if not more then you do"

"Ok I will let you Pump now, Me and finley will just sit right here at the end of the bed play"

"Oh your mean watch mommy's breast's while they are out of her shirt"

"A little bit of play, A little bit of watching" Logan say's with a big smile.

"Ok when I'm done I guess I will go shower and get ready"

"Can I join you in the shower, Maybe have some quick fun? Finley's starting to get sleepy anyways"

"Hey I'm always willing to share the shower with my husband and possibly have fun"

"Well I'm going to go change him and put him to bed then"

"Ok, I will be done in about 5 min's"

"Great I will we waiting will bell's on"

Rory finish's up pumping and labeling then puts the bag's of milk in the freezer, then grab's Logan by the hand and leads him to the shower.

They both walk into the shower and turn it on and get their hair wet before he pick's her up and hold's her against the wall kissing her neck and sucking on her breast's a little while he slides inside of her slowly and pumps in and out, She wraps her arms around his neck preparing for him to go wild and pump faster and harder, he knows this is her signal and does what she expects Until he feels her tighten up and moan and they climax together, He slides her legs down his wet naked body till her feet hit the tiles while kissing her. She unwraps her arms from around his neck and they continue to shower and clean themselves. Once they are all clean they walk into their room still naked and damp and pick out what they are going to wear today.


	26. Chapter 26

Rory choses a dark brown skirt and White low cut V-neck blouse, She knows Logan loves it when he wears this blouse and on today of all day's she will wear something he loves seeing her in, She pairs it with tan knee high 6" heeled boot's and a light tan hat. Logan has picked out a pair of black pant's with a tan and light blue sweater and pair's it with black socks and shoe's.

While Logan get's dressed she can tell he's watching her get dressed.

Rory Put's her white v cut bustier that make's her breast's look incredible and even larger then they already are on under her shirt, Then sit's on the bed and put's on nude thigh high stalking's, Logan cant resist but kiss her because she is turning him on again and she knows it and he doesn't try to hide it, Rory puts her garter belt on And Logan get's down on his knee's to "help" her clip them on, But he brushes his hand long her upper thigh a few time's while he straightens the lace on the top of her stalking's, She know's he's doing it on purpose because she's decided incase they find themselves somewhere and feeling in the mood to fool around a bit he can just lift her skirt up and enter her, they used to do it on the subway all the time when she was first pregnant, He would just slip her skirt up in the back, Undo his zipper and enter her while he held her waist and let the motion of the subway so all the work, they didn't exactly climax but they got what they needed to last them till they could, Now they have Finley and have done this once on the sub way, She just bend's over a bit and pretends she playing with Finley or talking to him and the stroller plus with conveniently place coat on logans arm hides the fact that he's deep inside her and the jiggling and rocking of the subway does the work.

Once they are all ready, including having finley dressed is a cute outfit it's about 10am and they deicide that they are going to go for a walk to the café around the block from their house and get a coffee and a snack before they grab a cab to some of Logan's favorite boutiques to take Rory shopping in so he can buy her an amazing new outfit for her surprise dinner and night away.

Once they have gone into the second boutique Rory find's a cute dress that can either be dressed up for fancy or dressed down for casual with just a few accessories. It's a short white sweetheart cut, empire waist dress with a black sash, she find's a black shall that would look perfect with it to add if she was going from a day to night look, The next store the go to is a shoe store, Rory find's a cute pair of black knee high wedge boots and a nice pair of nice black high heels that have designs made out of crystals and she knows both pairs of shoes would look good with the dress she bought. They also find themselves in a children's boutique where Logan and Rory cant help but find a few really cute outfit's for Finley and look at all the cute baby girl clothing, Rory see's a cute little baby dress and Logan see's the look in her eye's and whisper's "Soon baby soon" and she knows that he means they will have a little girl soon to buy all the cute clothing for.

Once they are done shopping they catch a cab home and arrive around 2pm, They settle in to do some relaxing on the couch and Finley keeps pulling at her top trying to get to her breast's.

"I guess the big guy want's a snack" Logan says with a snicker

"Well if hes anything like mommy he will hunt the source of food down" Rory say's with a laugh

"If he's like daddy he want's to play where he eat's too" Logan said with a wink and a smile

By the time Finley has finished eating it's just about 3 and Grandma Lorelai should be showing up any time to start off the surprise.

"Hon what do you feel like for dinner tonight?" Rory asks Logan

"I'm not sure why?"

"Well maybe we can order in tonight, watch some romantic movie's and drink some wine"

"Ya I'm sure we can do that"

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, Rory answer's it to find her mom with her arms wide open saying "SURPISE!"

"Mommy, What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you to Go get dressed for a night out"

"Why"

"Don't ask question's just go put something pretty on"

"Fine…"

Rory goes and put's her new dress on and decides that she will wear her new shoes with it also

"Should I dress casual or fancy?"

"Not telling you"

"Fine"

She decides to grab her shall incase she get's col, she goes to put some jewelry on when Logan walks in the room with a velvet box with a diamond necklace, Earrings and bracelet in it

"Ace I bought you these I think you should wear them tonight"

"Oh Logan they are beautiful, Did you have this all planned?"

"Yes, you know I couldn't let our first anniversary pass by without doing something extra special for my wife"

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise"

While Logan quickly changes into a nice suit with black tie and fix's his hair Rory decides to wear her hair up in a simple up do

"Mom thank you for helping Logan with this surprise, It really means a lot that you came all the way here to watch Finley so I can have some time out baby less"

"Rory it's your first anniversary and he's my grandson, it's a big deal plus I will use any excuse to see my only grandbaby and get you out having a good time"

"Thank you again Lorelai" Logan say's before him and Rory walk out the door

"So what are we doing?"

"Ace, Be patient, You will see"

"Ok, I will enjoy being surprised"

"Good that's what I want"

They get into the car Logan has on tab with HPG and they get to the restaurant

"I always wanted to eat here"

"I know Ace that's why I made reservation's"

"Oh Logan I love you so much"

"I love you too"

While they where at dinner Logan had Finn going to the house to grab the overnight bag, the bottle's of wine and champagne and the breast pump and taking it up to the hotel suite that Logan got to surprise Rory with. Once they were finished with desert Logan lead her up to the hotel suite. Rory saw the bottles of Champagne and Wine on ice and saw there was a whole plate of chocolate dipped fruit and marshmallows. It was perfect

"You got us a hotel room too?" Rory said excitedly

"Yes, Your mom had Finley for the night and I thought we could drink a little, Champagne or wine your choice"

"Oh Logan you thought of everything"

"Well you deserve it all, You have done so much this past year and everything has gone by so fast I wanted a night you could just relax"

Rory knew that she could just pump and throw her milk out so she chose to indulge and drink champagne because it really brought her back to back to her grandparents wedding renewal when she grabbed a bottle and took Logan to another room to hook up, She knew how she get's when she drink's champagne and she know's it's going too be a good night.


	27. Chapter 27

**The next morning November 27th**

Rory and Logan woke up Relaxed, Refreshed and Ready for the last thing Logan had planned before they went home to their beautiful son. They didn't bother getting dressed because Logan had told her that they where getting an in suite couples massage, So they stayed in they robes while they had their breakfast and coffee.

Once room service cleared the cart the massage therapist's arrived and set up for the 90 min long session. Rory wasn't ready to go home yet she wanted more of Logan but she missed Finley so much and she knew he probably missed her too.

"Hey Mom, We are back"

"So did you have a good time?"

"Yes it was a great surprise"

"So was the sex good"

"Mom….I'm not talking to you about this"

"Why not, your married, I'm married and we are all adults, I'm not stupid I know why you went to a hotel"

"Mom….."

"Fine, I would have told you about my anniversary if you asked"

"Well mom there's a difference between us, I know shocking….. I don't ask you about your sex life, I know you have one and I'm fine with that but details not so into knowing"

"Hey… you're a miniature copy of me, Your my mini me….."

"Yes mom but like you I don't want to talk to my mom and compare our sex life's…."

"Touché"

Logan just stand's back holding Finley watching mother and daughter banter back and forth like it's a sport, Well it is for them at least.

"I'm not ready to give my grandson back, We where just having fun"

"We could all go for lunch if your hungry and you can spend more time with Finley before you have to head back" Logan said

"Really? That would be cool, Then I guess after lunch I will go home, I'm sure my guy is missing me by now"

"Ya I'm sure he was missing you last night, You had been in the same bed together every night since he moved in year's ago"

"Oh if he missed me last night he knows I will make it up to him in a big way tonight" Lorelai said

"Ewwww mom I didn't need to know"

"I know I just like watching you squirm"

"Like mother like daughter" Logan said while looking at Rory with an eyebrow raised

"Hey you don't look at me like that" Rory said

They go to lunch at the new restaurant a few blocks away that is all fresh food, Rory know's her mom wont really eat too much but she's also getting back at her mom for the comment she made about making it up to Luke. Plus ever since Rory found out she was pregnant Logan had her eating better more often so she became used to it, She still ate all the other junk but in moderation. Once they finished lunch Rory looked at her mom's plate too see the monstrous salad bowl empty…. That's not like Lorelai

"Well I guess I'm off back to the hollow, I'm going to miss you three"

"Mom we will be coming out this weekend don't worry"

"But that's so long away"

"It's 4 day's away"

"Ya exactly 4 day's I have to wait to see my grandson again"

"Goodbye mom"

"Goodbye loin fruit, Loin fruit's Husband and Loin fruit of my loin fruit"

"Mother stop stalling"

"Bye"

Logan and Rory walk back to their house and discuss what they are going to do with the rest of the day.

"So what do you want to do at home?"

"Well I know I want to empty my breast's, They are starting to over fill"

"Well I guess we will feed Finley first" Logan says with a chuckle

"Ya that's the idea lol"

"So you pump and I bottle feed him?"

"Ya that sound's good, You should also call the boy's and see if they want a guy's night with you"

"Wont you get bored?"

"No, I can hang out with Finley, Write some, Maybe do an article or two""

"Are you sure?"

"It was my idea remember"

"Oh ya"

"Just be responsible enough to be able to work tomorrow"

"Always, I'm a father now I need to be an adult and provide for him" Logan laughs

Logan and the guy's get together for dinner and have a good old poker game in one of the rooms Finn secured for them and talk about their wife's, Kid's and work.

"Hey Mate how was the Anniversary with no baby duty" Finn asks

"It was good, Had dinner, Fed each other the fruit and marshmallow's, Drank champagne, slept, got a couples massage"

"Oh you have to be skipping detail's" Colin say's

"Maybe"

"Oh the sex was that good eh" Robert say's

"You have no idea"

"Where did you do it, We all know the bed isn't your forte" Robert say's

"Easier question would be where didn't we"

"Oh over the whole suite I'm taking it" Finn say's

"Oh how wild" Colin say's

"Not much sleep in taking it" Robert asked

"No, I was to busy carrying her from spot to spot" Logan said

"God, that sounds fun" Robert say's

"I'm taking it there isn't much going on the home front Robert?" Logan asked

"No, she's always so tired by the time we get alone time" robert said

"Trust me, It does get better" Logan assured Robert

"I sure hope so, I hope to have even 1/4 of you and Rory's sex life before I have another kid"

"Well can you blame me for having the sex life I do? In my eyes I have the most Sexy, Smart, Hard working, Motivated, Adventurous and sexually charged wife, Who not only encourages me but push's and challenges me to be a better person, who also hole heartedly love me as much as I love her"

"Well I will say you have an amazing relationship, You always have, and I'm jealous of it sometimes, But then I look at my wife and daughter and forget about what you have and enjoy what I have" Robert say's

"Me and Rory's relationship is a 1 in a billion kind of relationship"

The guy's call it a night after 2am, 4 bottles of scotch and a dozen women trying to get them to buy them drinks/get them to cheat on their wife's or as one girl said "Forget your married for an hour with me". They didn't realize till now how different their life's truly where, Back in collage they would have jumped on that opportunity in a heart beat, But now they would rather die for their wife's and kid's then do anything that could hurt them.


	28. Chapter 28

**26 days later December 23rd**

Logan, Rory, Finley, Lorelai and Luke are all at the Huntzburger property in Martha's vineyard to celebrate Christmas, Lorelai and Luke loved spending Finley's first Christmas as a family.

"Logan your dad's not going to come storming in here freaking out because you didn't do what he wanted you to do is he" Lorelai poked at him

"No, He knows I'm here spending Christmas with you, He's actually the one who said we should spend Christmas with you"

"Your dad was ok with not seeing his grandson on his first Christmas?"

"Ya, he has other grand kid's but you only get 1 first grandchild first Christmas"

"Wow, Sounds like he's changed"

"Ya between me finally being happily married, Finley and me taking the company over shortly hes really softened a bit"

"You mean his ice heart is melting? What did hell freeze over?"

"MOM…" Rory says

"No really it's ok Rory, Ya hell must be freezing over and sending the heat up here to melt my dad's ice heart" Logan says with a chuckle

"Luke I'm glad to see you brought warmer clothing this time" Rory said with a snicker

"Well I learnt my lesson, I still have most of the Martha's vineyard stuff I got that year" Luke said

 **The next morning December 24th**

Logan, Rory and Finley where up early so they drive to the bakery up the street and got everyone some pastry's and Logan made pancakes and coffee for breakfast, As Logan finished making the huge stack of pancakes Lorelai and Luke came out to join them for breakfast.

"Good morning come join us for breakfast I just finished making everything so it's all still got, we also have some pastry's over there if you want them" Logan said

"Well aren't you the sweet man making breakfast for your in-law's" Lorelai said with a chuckle

"It's not a big deal your our guest's and I was cooking anyway's and since Luke cooks for a living he would love to have a break from cooking for the both of you" Logan said happily

"Well thank you for thinking of us" Luke said

"Hey you're a better family to me then my own, It's my honor to even be accepted into your family" Logan said with a smile

Logan took Luke aside and asked if he and Lorelai did Christmas eve present's along with Christmas day present's because he didn't know if he should have a present ready for Rory. Luke confirmed only Christmas day present's.

They spent all day Christmas eve doing the Gilmore tradition's and making a non traditional dinner.

Logan and Rory baked Christmas cookie's to decorate later and strung popcorn and cranberry's to hang on the Christmas tree, sang Christmas song's and had a lot of fun. Their non traditional dinner was consisted of Lobster, Corn on the cob, Mashed potatoes, salad, ham and assorted veggie's.

Once they sat at the table they began to talk about new year's plan's

"So, Do you two have any plan's for new year's this year?" Lorelai ask's Logan and Rory

"We have to make an appearance at the office new year's party but other then that I think we are going to stay in and enjoy out first new yeas with Finley" Logan answered

"Oh you both must be over joyed to have to go to a boring obligated office party" Lorelai say's sarcastically

"Oh ya so overjoyed to be obligated to yet another Huntzburger party" Logan said sarcastically

"I'm the one who want's to go more then Logan" Rory said

"Really why?" Luke asked

"I'm a huntzburgers now and huntzburger's go to social event's" Rory said

"In other words you are proving Shira and Mitchum wrong and that you can hold up to the family name" Lorelai say's

"Well they thought I wasn't worth having the name so I have to prove to them I can hold my own in society and still be more then a housewife, So yes I guess" Rory said

"I always tell her that just because she is a huntzburger's now doesn't mean she has to prove anything to my family, I want to set a new standard for our family, A standard that says a woman can have a career, a family and still be acceptable in society. I don't want my Son thinking he has to marry someone who is into the whole society, Party planning, Tea party, DAR, house wife kind of person, I want him to marry for love" Logan say's

"I mainly just do these event's to shut his mom and dad up and keep on their good side" Rory said

"You really are something different Logan and I love that you want to make a change" Lorelai say's

"Well I do try not to be like my father" Logan said

"Ya I think that's a good thing for You, Rory and Finley, They need you to be a good man" Luke said

"Well I met a strong, Independent, Smart, Adventurous woman who pushes me to be a better man and I know I wouldn't be who I am today if I didn't have her" Logan said

"and that's a good thing to have in a life partner" Luke and Lorelai say

"Well I do what I can to be the best wife I can and he encourages me to shoot for the stars and do what's in my heart even if it's not what is expected of you" Rory say's

"So how is Shira treating you these days Rory?" Lorelai asks

"She's better and more accepting, She's even said I'm starting to live up to standards of the name, She's even nice to Logan" Rory said

"She's kissing our ass' so we don't keep her away from Finley" Logan say's

"Well it's good to have something to hold over her head" Lorelai said

"She was also told by Mitchum himself if she causes any problems that cause me to leave the company or stop speaking to them that he will divorce her and leave her with nothing" Logan said with a laugh

"Oh I'm sure your moms terrified she will loose her gold ass wipe" Lorelai said

"Ya my mom is as Emily said it, a 2 bit gold digger" Logan said

"Wow someone loves his parents" Luke joked

"They are very cold hearted, distant people, I was raised by nannies till I was 14 and put threw boarding schools till I got to Yale, I even learnt how too cook by watching the kitchen staff at home and at school" Logan said

"Wow sounds lonely" Luke said

"Ya it was when my sister went off to collage" Logan said

Luke and Lorelai started to understand more about why Logan was the way he used to be when Rory dated him, He didn't grow up with affection and love from anyone but his sister, So he didn't know how to love, That is until he met Rory.

Rory watched her mom eat dinner and noticed she didn't eat any lobster, But she loves lobster…. And she ate a lot of salad and veggie's, That's not like Lorelai.

 **The next day December 25th**

Lorelai woke up Luke when she heard Logan and Rory Tending to Finley, She really wanted to open present's, She also though that Maybe Logan and Rory where going to announce something big today.

"So do we want breakfast of present's first" Logan asked

"Coffee, present's then food and in that order" Lorelai said

Logan looked at Luke with a do I obey look on his face and Luke just nodded, So Logan warned Lorelai that he was making decaf as Rory cant drink a lot of caffeine, She was oddly ok with this.

They sit down to exchange present's by the tree

Luke got Lorelai a necklace and earring set

Lorelai got Luke some new tool's to replace the old rusting ones

Logan got Rory a pair of Jimmy shoo heel's, a new purse and a new professional looking outfit for when she goes to meet with publisher for her book

Rory got Logan a new tie clip, new cufflink's and some clothing

Finley got some new toy's from grandma and grandpa Luke including a trainer fishing rod

Rory and Logan got Lorelai and Luke a new sleep number's bed as Lorelai was always saying how old and uncomfortable her bed was getting but never had to time to find a new one

Luke and Lorelai got Rory, Logan and Finley a joint gift, It was a picture frame with a note that said

From Grandma Lorelai Came mommy

From Grandpa Luke Came Aunt April

From Mommy and Daddy came me

From grandma Lorelai and Grampa Luke comes Baby Danes due June 2018

Rory Looked at Logan then looked at her mom and Luke with her eye's wide open and said "No way"

"Yup" Lorelai said while nodding

"But mom how…..?"

"Seriously you have a kid of your own I don't need to tell you how"

"Not what I meant mom"

"Well it kind of just happened, I thought I was starting the change of life and went to see the Dr and was told Nope your being invaded by an alien, We didn't think it would happen due to my age so we didn't take any precautions and surprise"

"So your 3 month's along"

"Yes"

"Well that explains why you ate an entire huge salad last month then last night didn't eat lobster just ham and a ton of veggies and being ok with decaf coffee"

"Ya this one's making me crave healthy food…. It's going to take after Luke, A health nut baby oh no….."

"Ya this baby wont come out addicted to coffee and pop tart's" Luke said

"Hey I resent that comment, It took me years to build up my pop tart addiction" Rory say's with a laugh

"So loin fruit…. You got anything to say to me?"

"Ummmm the book's almost done"

"No, I was thinking something more along the lines of what I just told you"

"No, we aren't expecting" Logan say's with a chuckle and says under his breath but we practice a lot

"Oh well then what's with you not eating the lobster either?"

"I'm still breast feeding so I cant have seafood"

"Oh well that explains that then"

"Well I think it's almost time to pack up and head back to star's hollow, April will be there soon with her new boyfriend" Luke say's

"Ya I guess" Lorelai whines

"We have to head home too, My parent's expect us for dinner tonight" Logan say's

"This is one dinner I want to miss, Elias will be there and I really don't want to hear what he thinks of my marriage to his grandson" Rory said

"Oh I can only assume the thing's he would say" Lorelai said

"Well if he want me to respect him he wont speak to my wife and son in any negative way" Logan say's

"Well you're a good man Logan, Standing up to your family" Lorelai said


	29. Chapter 29

Mitchum continued to show Finley off to everyone for another half hour after Logan and Rory got back then he had to take a meeting in one of the offices with a few men, One of them being a company lawyer, He's only in the room for 15 min, it's an odd place and time to have a meeting that involves a lawyer so Logan wonders if it has something to do with Rory and finley, Maybe he's changing his will but Logan shrugs it off and enjoy's the party.

Mitchum comes and asks if he can take Finley again. Logan start's to work the room a bit more and tries to talk to everyone with Rory on his arm as his equal partner, he is happy that she feels so comfortable in this setting it makes him feel more confident he can run this company with her at his side. Mitchum see's how Rory is fitting in and notices that Logan is seeming more confident with her by his side, He knows now that Logan is almost ready.

"Mrs. Huntzburger, what do you do during the day while Logan is at the office with his very long hours?" one of the executives wife's ask

"Please call me Rory, Well if I'm not tending to finley or doing house work, I'm actually writing articles and writing a book, But Logan is usually home before dinner everyday" Rory replied

"Oh you mean you don't have a nanny or maid, and Logan comes home at a decent time?"

"No, Finley is a good baby, We do have a cleaning lady who comes in every 2 weeks to do dusting and washes all the floor's but for the most part we just clean as we go and Logan works from home when finley is sleeping so he's able to be home before dinner" Rory said

"Oh well your just fantastic I wish I had the energy to do it all on my own. What is your book about?" the lady said

"It takes a lot of coffee and an amazing husband who helps out with the household, Hes even helped me edit my book" Rory answered

"What's your book about?" the lady asked

" My book is actually about the relationship between me and my mom" Rory answered

"Really Rory doesn't take enough credit, she is really good at time management and very organized" Logan said

"Well it sounds like you have a great marriage and a superwoman as your wife" The lady said

"We do have an amazing marriage, She is my equal partner, and she's not superwoman she's just used to working hard and doing thing's on her own, it's how she was raised" Logan said

"Logan did find himself an amazing woman, She not only beautiful but also smart, loving, a talented writer, a great wife and mother and very independent and likes to do thing's on her own" Mitchum said

The woman looked shocked that he was complimenting someone and sounding genuine, A side of Mitchum that many got to ever see

"You are a lucky woman Rory, Having a husband whos so successful in business and helpful around the home" the woman said

"Ya he really is one of a kind" Rory said with a smile

Logan excused him and Rory to go introduce her to a few more people. As Logan and Rory walked away from the woman he whispered "She's just jealous that I want to spend time with you and Finley, Her husband hasn't gotten home before 9pm in over 15 years because he cant stand her and their awful kids, He just goes to his girlfriends house after work" Rory snicker's and say's "I can tell why he wouldn't want to go home"

Around 9pm Rory and Logan put finley to sleep in the play pen he had in his office at all time's for when Rory came to see him at work or he brought him to quickly do something in his office and Rory was running and errand, He also had a baby monitor and carried it around with him during the rest of the party.

Around 11pm Mitchum and gotten everyone's attention and said he had an announcement to make. Shira got visibly irritated.

"I wanted to announce that at the end of February I will be slowly fazing myself out and fazing my son in as the head of The Huntzburger Publication Group as I feel it is my time to retire and His time to take over, I would like you all to join me in congratulating my son Logan"

Rory and Logan look at each other like did you know this was happening. It was Logan's turn to make a speech.

"I am very shocked at this new's as I found out at the same time as you all that my father will be retiring, I am honored to be able to take over the family business for him, He deserves to retire he has spent many years and many long nights, and working weekend growing this company to what it is now. Thank you" everyone clapped and congratulated Logan

"Well that was a surprise" Logan said

"Now aren't you glad you came and stayed all night?" Rory asked

"Yes I am glad we came and stayed, Did you know about this and that's why you wanted me to come and stay?" Logan asked

"No I had no idea" Rory answered

Logan took Mitchum into his office

"Mitchum when did you decide you wanted to retire?" Logan asked

"Tonight before the party when the three of us talked, You showed me you where serious about taking over for me, You came to one of these god awful parties not on time but early because you knew that's what the big boss does and you stayed for hours, I even saw how Rory being by your side as an equal partner in your marriage made you more confident and proud, I have even seen how much you love Rory and Finley even how close you are to him, I wasn't even as close or involved with you and honor when you where growing up, You're a better Husband and father then I was and i realized how much you have grown up in the past year being with Rory and having a son and this company needs a man like you running it and I know you will do an amazing job because you want to be able to hand the company down to your son one day and your not in it alone, You have Rory She has a mind for this business and the drive and will to help you, You have only been married for a year and you have a better marriage then me and your mother had, You still want to sneak off with your wife and have sex after she's had your child and she's willing to sneak off and have sex in the middle of a company party and have sex while your parent's are in the building, You really are a lucky man to have a wife like her, Keep her, Cherish her and please Logan do not have any more affair's, I know about the woman you had sex with in your office one day before running off to have lunch with Rory, If Rory ever find's out she will leave you."

"Mitchum Thank you for all that you have said and trusting me with the company and trusting my judgment on Rory. I know Rory is a one of a kind woman and I would never have an affair and ruin it. I don't know who even told you I had an affair on Rory but I didn't, Rory came in on my first day of work to surprise me and headed straight to my office and it was her I had sex with in my office before we met back up for lunch and that wasn't the only time since we have found a few places to be more discreet, I married the ultimate woman, she is a freak in the sheet's and a lady on the street's so I don't have to find sex anywhere else, She's the only woman I ever want to be with again, and yes I love my son and I feel as an equal partner in my marriage I should have an equal amount of responsibility with out family and I have been able to keep up with the work load, I work from home on night's I didn't fully finish work here after finley has gone to bed and I work weekend's at home when needed, Yes I have taken time off work to have special day's with my family or simply take Finley to a dr's appointment with Rory because he is my son, and I don't have to all this but I do and Rory would understand if I wasn't able to take an hour off here and there for dr's appointment's. I have also gotten all my work done on time if not before it needed to be done. I am glad that you have seen how well I have been balancing family and business and I understand you and mom and a different kind of arrangement in your marriage and it may have put strain on the relationship between you and mom and even you with me and Honor, We don't hold it against you that you worked hard to provide for us, You always made sure we got anything we wanted you did what you thought you needed to do and you also had to deal with grandpa on your back about everything. I'm sorry for rambling Rory's habit must be rubbing off on me. Logan said with a laugh.

"Son, I'm proud of you, You have stood up to me and followed you heart and it's only failed you twice and one time was due to lack of knowledge, But you have that knowledge now. I want you to take a week off work and do whatever you want with that time before you take over, I may need you some correspondence from you but for the most part it's a holiday"

"Thank you Mitchum, I will take some time off before I take over fully and I will do whatever you need me to do while I'm away I will even try to get extra things done while I'm away"

Around 11:45 Logan and Rory excused them self's from the party before midnight so Finley wouldn't be woken up.


	30. Chapter 30

Mitchum continued to show Finley off to everyone for another half hour after Logan and Rory got back then he had to take a meeting in one of the offices with a few men, One of them being a company lawyer, He's only in the room for 15 min, it's an odd place and time to have a meeting that involves a lawyer so Logan wonders if it has something to do with Rory and finley, Maybe he's changing his will but Logan shrugs it off and enjoy's the party.

Mitchum comes and asks if he can take Finley again. Logan start's to work the room a bit more and tries to talk to everyone with Rory on his arm as his equal partner, he is happy that she feels so comfortable in this setting it makes him feel more confident he can run this company with her at his side. Mitchum see's how Rory is fitting in and notices that Logan is seeming more confident with her by his side, He knows now that Logan is almost ready.

"Mrs. Huntzburger, what do you do during the day while Logan is at the office with his very long hours?" one of the executives wife's ask

"Please call me Rory, Well if I'm not tending to finley or doing house work, I'm actually writing articles and writing a book, But Logan is usually home before dinner everyday" Rory replied

"Oh you mean you don't have a nanny or maid, and Logan comes home at a decent time?"

"No, Finley is a good baby, We do have a cleaning lady who comes in every 2 weeks to do dusting and washes all the floor's but for the most part we just clean as we go and Logan works from home when finley is sleeping so he's able to be home before dinner" Rory said

"Oh well your just fantastic I wish I had the energy to do it all on my own. What is your book about?" the lady said

"It takes a lot of coffee and an amazing husband who helps out with the household, Hes even helped me edit my book" Rory answered

"What's your book about?" the lady asked

" My book is actually about the relationship between me and my mom" Rory answered

"Really Rory doesn't take enough credit, she is really good at time management and very organized" Logan said

"Well it sounds like you have a great marriage and a superwoman as your wife" The lady said

"We do have an amazing marriage, She is my equal partner, and she's not superwoman she's just used to working hard and doing thing's on her own, it's how she was raised" Logan said

"Logan did find himself an amazing woman, She not only beautiful but also smart, loving, a talented writer, a great wife and mother and very independent and likes to do thing's on her own" Mitchum said

The woman looked shocked that he was complimenting someone and sounding genuine, A side of Mitchum that many got to ever see

"You are a lucky woman Rory, Having a husband whos so successful in business and helpful around the home" the woman said

"Ya he really is one of a kind" Rory said with a smile

Logan excused him and Rory to go introduce her to a few more people. As Logan and Rory walked away from the woman he whispered "She's just jealous that I want to spend time with you and Finley, Her husband hasn't gotten home before 9pm in over 15 years because he cant stand her and their awful kids, He just goes to his girlfriends house after work" Rory snicker's and say's "I can tell why he wouldn't want to go home"

Around 9pm Rory and Logan put finley to sleep in the play pen he had in his office at all time's for when Rory came to see him at work or he brought him to quickly do something in his office and Rory was running and errand, He also had a baby monitor and carried it around with him during the rest of the party.

Around 11pm Mitchum and gotten everyone's attention and said he had an announcement to make. Shira got visibly irritated.

"I wanted to announce that at the end of February I will be slowly fazing myself out and fazing my son in as the head of The Huntzburger Publication Group as I feel it is my time to retire and His time to take over, I would like you all to join me in congratulating my son Logan"

Rory and Logan look at each other like did you know this was happening. It was Logan's turn to make a speech.

"I am very shocked at this new's as I found out at the same time as you all that my father will be retiring, I am honored to be able to take over the family business for him, He deserves to retire he has spent many years and many long nights, and working weekend growing this company to what it is now. Thank you" everyone clapped and congratulated Logan

"Well that was a surprise" Logan said

"Now aren't you glad you came and stayed all night?" Rory asked

"Yes I am glad we came and stayed, Did you know about this and that's why you wanted me to come and stay?" Logan asked

"No I had no idea" Rory answered

Logan took Mitchum into his office

"Mitchum when did you decide you wanted to retire?" Logan asked

"Tonight before the party when the three of us talked, You showed me you where serious about taking over for me, You came to one of these god awful parties not on time but early because you knew that's what the big boss does and you stayed for hours, I even saw how Rory being by your side as an equal partner in your marriage made you more confident and proud, I have even seen how much you love Rory and Finley even how close you are to him, I wasn't even as close or involved with you and honor when you where growing up, You're a better Husband and father then I was and i realized how much you have grown up in the past year being with Rory and having a son and this company needs a man like you running it and I know you will do an amazing job because you want to be able to hand the company down to your son one day and your not in it alone, You have Rory She has a mind for this business and the drive and will to help you, You have only been married for a year and you have a better marriage then me and your mother had, You still want to sneak off with your wife and have sex after she's had your child and she's willing to sneak off and have sex in the middle of a company party and have sex while your parent's are in the building, You really are a lucky man to have a wife like her, Keep her, Cherish her and please Logan do not have any more affair's, I know about the woman you had sex with in your office one day before running off to have lunch with Rory, If Rory ever find's out she will leave you."

"Mitchum Thank you for all that you have said and trusting me with the company and trusting my judgment on Rory. I know Rory is a one of a kind woman and I would never have an affair and ruin it. I don't know who even told you I had an affair on Rory but I didn't, Rory came in on my first day of work to surprise me and headed straight to my office and it was her I had sex with in my office before we met back up for lunch and that wasn't the only time since we have found a few places to be more discreet, I married the ultimate woman, she is a freak in the sheet's and a lady on the street's so I don't have to find sex anywhere else, She's the only woman I ever want to be with again, and yes I love my son and I feel as an equal partner in my marriage I should have an equal amount of responsibility with out family and I have been able to keep up with the work load, I work from home on night's I didn't fully finish work here after finley has gone to bed and I work weekend's at home when needed, Yes I have taken time off work to have special day's with my family or simply take Finley to a dr's appointment with Rory because he is my son, and I don't have to all this but I do and Rory would understand if I wasn't able to take an hour off here and there for dr's appointment's. I have also gotten all my work done on time if not before it needed to be done. I am glad that you have seen how well I have been balancing family and business and I understand you and mom and a different kind of arrangement in your marriage and it may have put strain on the relationship between you and mom and even you with me and Honor, We don't hold it against you that you worked hard to provide for us, You always made sure we got anything we wanted you did what you thought you needed to do and you also had to deal with grandpa on your back about everything. I'm sorry for rambling Rory's habit must be rubbing off on me. Logan said with a laugh.

"Son, I'm proud of you, You have stood up to me and followed you heart and it's only failed you twice and one time was due to lack of knowledge, But you have that knowledge now. I want you to take a week off work and do whatever you want with that time before you take over, I may need you some correspondence from you but for the most part it's a holiday"

"Thank you Mitchum, I will take some time off before I take over fully and I will do whatever you need me to do while I'm away I will even try to get extra things done while I'm away"

Around 11:45 Logan and Rory excused them self's from the party before midnight so Finley wouldn't be woken up.


	31. Chapter 31

**New year's day January 1st 2018**

Rory woke up and opened her eye's to find Logan once again just laying in bed watching her sleep

"Good morning Logan Huntzburger head of HPG"

'Hello Rory Huntzburger Wife of Logan Huntzburger hear of HPG"

"We have to tell the guy's the earth shattering new's"

"I know I think they will be in even more shock then I was when my dad announced it, After march 1st my dad wont have his thumb over me he wont be able to fire me or transfer me if I tick him off"

"Do you think they will be worried they will loose you?"

"No, They should know by now if they haven't lost me to you then the company couldn't take me either"

"Ya but I'm a cool wife, I encourage you to have adventures, event's, and live life to the fullest, The company isn't that cool" she laughed

"Oh but my dear I can make this company anything I want it to be now, I can even have my beautiful wife work along side me"

"Well how would me working along side you work, What about finley I don't want a nanny"

"I was thinking more like adding childcare within the company for those who have small kid's or need after school care"

"Your serious, You can do that?"

"I can do anything I want remember I'm the head of the company soon"

"What if we had another baby?"

"You could work from home or bring the baby into the office and Finley would still be in childcare, We could see each other more, I would be around during the day to help with the kid's"

"Logan this sounds like an amazing idea, But what would your grandfather and dad say"

"I don't care what my grandfather say's, I married a woman who wanted it all and can handle it all, Your my equal at everything in our life's and as for my father he has said he is happy that I am able to be so involved with you and finley and still get all my work done without working an insane amount of hour's, So he would approve of you working by my side"

"Well then let's invite them over for a get together and tell them"

"I will call them and tell them to get over here"

 **Around 11am new year's day**

Finn knocks and walk's in "I have arrived, Where's the Scotch?" as only Finn can do

"Calm down buddy it's too early to get drunk" Logan say's with a smile

"So what's going on you called us and wanted us all to get here as soon as we could" Colin said

"Yes, We got some new's last night at the company party" Logan said

"Rory's pregnant again? Robert asked

"No, This is even bigger new's" Logan said

"Your pregnant" Finn said

"No, What is with you two and baby's?"

"I don't I know we like them, they are cute and smell so good most of the time" Finn say's

"Well, Shut up and let me tell you" Logan said

"Ok go on hurry we are waiting in suspense" Colin said

"My dad is retiring at the end of February" Logan said

"WHAT…Is he sick, dying, gone crazy?" Finn said

"No, He's seen how much I have grown in the last year with Rory at my side and how I have been able to balance family and work so well, So he decided I'm taking over for him" Logan said

"But this could be bad… This could mean less playtime" Finn sais

"No, this mean's I may get MORE play time and there's more to the new's" Logan said

"Ok good more play time, What else is going on?" Robert ask's

"Well I'm possibly going to have my partner in crime working beside me." Logan said

"But the 4 of us are eachother's partner's in crime" Colin said

"Your forgetting someone, a beautiful someone" Logan said

"You mean Rory is going to work with you" Finn ask's

"Yes if we can work a few details out and get a few thing's in the work's" Logan said

"what would you do with finley, Get a nanny." Colin ask's

"No" Rory quickly say's

"Well that are you going to keep him in a box under your desk?" Finn ask's

"No, I'm thinking about opening a childcare center in the company for any employee's with small children or ones who need after school care" Logan said

"Well that's a great idea, Finley would be close to mommy and daddy" Robert said

"Ya, me and Rory don't want to be far from him" Logan said

"Well what if you decide to have another baby" Colin ask's

"Well then she could work from home or bring the baby to work, We can make a small nursery between our offices" Logan say's

"Well you have got all the answer's today don't you" Finn said

"Yes I have been thinking about this since the day I found out Rory was pregnant, I knew I was going to take over hopefully in a year or two so finley would have been over a year old, But I figures a child care center would be beneficial to him and we can practically do anything we want with the company but run it under" Logan said

"Hold up, You have been thinking about asking me to work beside you for over a year now and this is the first I'm hearing about it" Rory ask's

"Yes well I didn't want to bring it up before I knew what you would be doing, for all we knew you where going to decide to stay home and take care of finley full time or that he was going to be a tough baby, But I also did say if you wanted to work we could create a position for you" Logan said

"So your saying you did mention it you just left out the exact position you would create" rrory asked

"Yes" Logan answered

"Boy oh boy your sneaky" Rory said

"I hope you mean that in a good way" Logan asked

"Yes in a good way, you plan romantic outing's to surprise me with, you want to work side by side and see me 24/7, You constantly surprise me with party's and gift's, I mean it in the best way possible, I love that you can surprise me and be romantic" Rory said

"Well I love surprising you and being romantic" Logan said

"Do you need us to watch finley while you go make love?" Finn asked jokingly

"Ok we get it, We will stop being so lovey in front of you" Rory say's

"It's not that your being all lovey in front of us, It's more that your basically making love with your eye's and word's"

"Oh come on we were not" Rory said

"Well maybe you weren't but I was" Logan say's while looking to his lap where I'm sitting and I realize there's a bulge under me

"Oh god" Rory say's while blushing

The guy's all laugh at how she didn't notice because they know she's so used it happening that it's second nature.


	32. Chapter 32

Logan whispers into to Rory's ear "What ever you do don't get up yet, don't wiggle to much and please please stop clenching I can feel it and it's not helping it go away, it's just making it worse and I'm going commando"

Rory laugh's and whisper's in his ear "I'm sorry I will try to stop I'm just really Horny now that I know you had been thinking about this all along, and it's your own fault going commando when people where coming over" she smirks Logan just looks at her and say's "Your evil woman" and she kisses him

"Whispering dirty thing's to each other" Coil say's

"No, just making fun of him" Rory said

"That's my love" Finn says with a big smile

"What you go commando again and got an Umm issue because she's sitting on your lap" Robert ask's and Rory laugh's

"What do you mean again?" Logan ask's

"Finn's birthday party that I took Rory too on a date and you swooped in jealous, You had that problem from just kissing her" Robert said

"Oh god I cant believe you remembered that and reminded me in front of Rory, Who I don't think knew" Logan said

"Hey the only reason I know is because a girl saw you kissing Rory and pop a cubber and she told her bf who told me" Robert said

"So that's how you knew I kissed Rory and that I how you say popped a chubber" Logan said

"Ya things traveled fast in that group" Colin said

"Ya mainly the girls, At least so I was told, I don't remember" Finn said

"Oh yes all the girls travelled from one guy to the next, Until Rory came along and Only had that one minor disgression of going on a date with Robert" Logan poked at Robert

"I wouldn't call it a disgression, You had a deal so I asked her out and it did what it needed to do" Robert said with a chuckle

"What do you mean it did what it needed to do?" Logan asked

"Well we all thought you had it hard for her but didn't realize it or you had it hard and just wanted to stick to your way's so I asked Rory out to test how you reacted, I liked her and all but I knew you loved her by the way you reacted to her coming with me, And we knew you where falling for her from the first time we saw you with her" Robert said and Colin and Finn nodded

" Your kidding and you couldn't have filled me in sooner?" Logan asked

"If we told you, then you would have either run or not believed us" Colin said

"Well I can see your thinking there" Logan said

"The 4 of you are all sneaky" Rory said pointing her finger at them and laughing

"Well yes we are but that's why you love us" Finn said cheekily

"Ya that's part of it" Rory said

"What's the other part?" Colin asked

"Well let me make a list here…. Your sense of adventure, The way you will drop anything when needed, You all have eachother's backs and of course eachother's wife's and kid's back, Your spontaneity, Your loving heart's, How you love me for simply loving Logan even if I broke his heart once or twice and many other's"

"Wow I didn't know we all had so many positive thing's about us" Finn said

"Ya well you try to hide it but I see threw your disguise, all the way into the lock box that hold's each of your heart's and somehow keeps Finn's brain from melting from all the alcohol he has drank" Rory says

"Ya we are all just as surprised we though his brain would have pickled years ago" Robert said

"Ya very few know the real us and it's hard to get in but when you do your in for life" Colin said

"Well that's good to know" Rory said

"Well what do you boy's say, Does all this new's call for a drink?" Logan ask's

"I think it calls for a few drink's" Finn say's

"Finn, You have to go home to your pregnant wife and daughter" Logan said

"Ok mate 1 drink it is" Finn said

Once the guys have finished their celebratory drink Colin, Finn and Robert Head towards the door and Finn say's "Bye love, We would stay and visit longer but the three of us are headed home to our wife's hoping to get some action and I'm sure Logan if hoping also" and laugh's

"Ok boys good luck. Logan doesn't need any" Rory yells to them

"So what was this I hear I don't need luck, What is it that I need?" Logan asked

"Me… and for you to sit down again but with no pant on" Rory said with a smirk

"What do I get if I sit down?"

"A surprise"

"Oh will I like it or love it?"

"Well I hope both"

"ok I will sit"

"Now close your eye's"

Logan closes his eye's and Rory quickly takes her panties off, She then straddles him and he cant help it he open's his eye's cup's her cheek with one hand and place's the other hand on the small of her back and kisses her as she start's to rub on him without having him enter, She wrap's her arms around his neck and he moves his hand's to her hip's and lift's her up so he can kiss her belly proceed's to put his arm's threw her leg's to grab her ass firmly to lift her to his face He lean's against the back of the couch and her leg's rest over the back of the couch as he kiss's lower and lower Until he finds that magic spot and she leans backwards and arches he back to the point her head is resting on the top of Logan's feet and She moan's and tried to wiggle down Logan's body to make it to his lap but Logan had a hold on her hips, He isn't don't pleasing her yet and he makes it his mission for her to climax before he let's her down, She moans and he can tell she's about to climax when she tell him to stop, But he doesn't he keeps going till she's finished, This makes him hard and a rock and he allows her down and he prepares for her to straddle him, She moves her hips in a way that could finish him off in an instant but he doesn't, She slowly moves up and down, They both are enjoying it and savoring every second, She looks deep into his eye's and cant help but kiss him passionately while she slowly moves her hips, She can feel him trying to resist the temptation of pumping from under her as he unties the wrap shirt she's wearing to expose her bear breast's, He didn't know she wasn't wearing a bra today and it turns him on even more, He cant resist now he lift's her up and put her onto her back and put's her leg's over his shoulder and Pumps in and out and her bare breast's movement catches his eye's, He gets even hotter and pump's a bit harder and deeper and it makes her moan in pure pleasure, He can feel her tightening on him and he looks at her chest again and he cant help it he pumps harder and harder as she moans more He's about to climax but his body, It wont let him stop pumping hard and deep and she keeps moaning and wraps her legs around him he's enjoying feeling her tightening around him more and more, It so intense They both climax again and both their body's instantly relax.

He lays back on the couch and she looks at him with a very satisfied look on her face

"Logan You went twice without stopping"

"My body just kept going" Logan said

"Ya I have had that experience before at first I thought you didn't fully the first time but I felt it happen" Rory said

"It was really intense" Logan said

"Yes it was" Rory said

"Maybe we had a little stored of from when the guys where here" Logan said

"I think so" Rory said

:That worked up My appetite" Logan said

"Ya mine too" Rory said.

Rory walked to the kitchen naked and grabbed a pastry off the island and asked if Logan wanted one

"Yes please" He said

Once they finished eating their pastry they threw their clothing on and got finley to feed and change him.

"So you didn't wear a bra today?" he asked

"Nope" she answered

"Well They have been the same since the first time I saw them, Perky and full, They have gotten bigger but gravity seems to not apply to them, I don't mean to sound like a boob crazy pervert, It' just been so long since I have seen you braless in a loose fitting shirt" Logan said

"Hey I'm just glad one didn't pop out when I was bending over or moving, I was even worried my nipples would show threw" she said

"Ya the boy's are at least respectful and would have just looked away while I sucked it for a min and put it back in your shirt" He said

"You wouldn't" She said shockingly

"You want to bet I wouldn't" he asked

"I dare you" She said

"Oh ace I wouldn't have said that if I where you, I will do it one day" he said

"You wouldn't let the guy's accidently get a boob shot of me, You would be insanely jealous" she said

"No I wouldn't be jealous they would be, I have a wife with perfect perky, big natural breast's, Plus you have to remember these are the three guys who have seen us stark naked and Seen us have sex in the middle of the wood's when we where drinking" He said

"Oh god I forgot about them see us have sex and casually say I see you have your hands full Logan and walk away without batting an eyelash, But still it's different now, I'm your wife not just your gf and we are adults not just collage student's" She said

"Yes but they would be jealous that my wife still has the body of a 19 year old" He said

"Ok I get that point, But the girls would be furious" she said

"Once again they would be jealous you have the body of a 19 year old" He said

"You think so?" she asked

"I know so, I know what work they have had done and what parts are real and fake, You need to remember we are all really close, So close in fact that we have all slept with Juliet, Rosemary and Stephanie" He said

"Oh ya I remember that, Collage… It was for experimenting and getting around….. Oh god please remember to teach our kid's to ALWAYS use condoms" She said

"You know you are the only girl that ever went to a LDB event and has only slept with 1 member" He ask's

"No id didn't" she said

"Trust me I will pound it into out son's head's to always use condoms because I don't want them coming home with a STD or a baby before we are ready for grandkids But all I ask of you is you deal with our daughter's" Logan says

"Oh so now we are talking about having at least 2 boys and 2 girls" She asks jokingly

"Ace I would have 10 of each if you wanted too" He said

"Well I'm not having 20 kid's we can plan for 6 at the most" she said

"Any amount sounds good to me as long as they are with you, It's your body that would carry them so you ultimately make the decision on how many to have" Logan say's

"Good" she said


	33. Chapter 33

**3 weeks pass January 22nd**

Today is Finley's 6 month check up.

Logan and Rory are waiting in the dr's exam room for Finley's check up, They know he is a big boy he's already in size 9-12m clothing. They weight him and measure how tall he is and the nurse write is all down for the dr.

Dr. frank walks into the room and immediately starts to give Finley his check up as he talks to Rory and Logan "Hello how are we all doing today?"

"We are all doing great, Finley has been a great baby to us"

"Good to hear, Well he is all good, growing good and doing everything he should be doing at his age plus more"

Logan and Rory pack Finley up and head back to the car.

"Wow I cant believe it, Hes already 6 months old" Logan says

"Ya our little baby isn't so little anymore" Rory say's

"Well he is a 20lb 6 month old, and honor's 18 month old is only 24lbs" Logan say's

"So what are you saying we have a fat baby" Rory says

"No I'm saying our son is healthy and happy and your giving him super milk to make him grow big and strong like daddy" Logan say's

"Oh is that why you grow big and strong, My super milk?" Rory ask's while cupping him

"No I grow big and strong because of my super sexy wife But hey the shot of milk I get sometimes doesn't hurt" Logan said with a laugh

"Well it's good to be reminded that I still make you big and strong even after you have seen me push your son out of me" Rory said with a laugh

"My dad's in the office today did you want to come with me to grab some work I need and he can see finley for a bit?" Logan asked

"Ya why not Finley loves grandpa Mitchum" Rory said

"It helps that grandpa Mitchum is very fond of him too" Logan said

Logan and Rory get to the office and run into Mitchum right away

"Hi son, I wasn't expecting too see you again today, but I'm sure glad you come and I get to see my grandson, But why are you back" Mitchum said

"Oh I came to grab some things I need to work on and finish before tomorrow" Logan reply's

"Well it is ok if I take finley for a walk while you two go get your stuff?" Mitchum ask's

"Ya just give us 10 min" Logan say's

"Take your time" Mitch say's with a smile and wink when Rory isn't looking

They get into Logan's office and he locks the door behind him and his blinds are already closed.

"Logan why did you lock the door?" Rory ask's

"Because I wanted to do this" as he cups her cheek and kisses her gently and grabs her butt with one hand and undoes it belt and pants with the other, kisses his way down to her neck when Rory interrupt's him "Logan we shouldn't be doing this your dad is only taking finley for a short walk" he flip's her around, Bends her over his desk, Pulls her dress up past her hip's and say's "This is why he took finley for a walk" and thrust's himself deep inside her, She tries to contain any noise as he pumps harder and faster because he's trying to get her to make a sound, He finally get's her to that spot where she cant contain herself and she let's out a soft moan and he cant hold himself back he climax's to the extreme right after her. They get themselves dressed and back together grab what he needed and head to find Mitchum and Finley.

"Hey did you find what you needed son?" Mitchum ask's

"Yes we did" Logan say's with a smile

Rory senses that they aren't talking about the work Logan needed but confirming they had a quickie in Logan's office.

"Well I guess you want Finley back right now?" Mitchum say's

"Why where else did you want to take him?" Logan ask's

"Just down to legal, I wanted them all to meet Finley" Mitchum reply's

"Ok but we are going to come too I wanted to talk to them about something" Logan said

"Oh why what have you heard" Mitchum said nervously

"Nothing, Why are you acting so strange what is going on?" Logan ask's

"Well I think we should talk privately" Mitchum say's

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Rory" Logan insists

"Fine. Let's go into my office" Mitchum said

"So, what's going on?"

"Well I know this is a tough subject but Odette is making claim's, Part's of it are true but I don't know about other part's" Mitchum said

"Ok what did she say?" Logan asked

"Well you see she has been telling people you had an affair and that's why the engagement was called off" Mitchum said

"Ok that's partly true but she didn't know about Rory for sure and I caught her in my bed with someone" Logan said

"Yes that's the true part" Mitchum said

"Ok what else is she saying" Logan asked

"Well you see she has a daughter whos only a week older then Finley" Mitchum said

"Ok and?" Logan asked

"She's claiming you're the father and when she told you, You ran off and married Rory" Mitchum said

"Oh is she, That's funny" Logan said

"Logan… It couldn't be?" Rory says

"No, That's the funny part, In less she was having sex with me in my sleep without me waking up, and Rory can confirm it wouldn't happen, The baby could not be mine" Logan said

"Well I don't know if the baby was born late"

"Dad in less she can be pregnant for over a year it's not possible, we stopped having sex 6 months before the engagement was called off, she kept telling me how she wanted to move the wedding up and get pregnant right away and I was more focused on finding a way to be with Rory" Logan said

"Ae you willing to do a DNA test to prove that she's slandering your name?" Yes

"We will even do a DNA test on Finley if there is any doubt's on who his dad is" Rory said

Logan looked at her shocked not knowing where that came from

"No need Rory, we know he is Logan's" Mitchum said

"Rory where did that come from?" Logan asked

"Well I know your mom and grandfather have doubt's, your mother made it very clear to me that you only married me because of finley and she doesn't think he's really a huntzburgers" Rory said

"Who give a damn what my father say's He said the same thing about Shira, And as for my wife she's just bitter because I caught her breaking our marital contract and I can divorce her and not have to give her a dime" Mitchum said


	34. Chapter 34

"Ok Hold on what do you mean he said the same thing bout mom?" Logan asked

"Well truth is your mom was 3 months pregnant when we got married, Your mom was a girl I was seeing while on business trip's for a year, We had lost touch for 3 month's and When I found out she was pregnant I was engaged to another woman but I loved your mother so I made her sign a pre-nup that was originally started for the woman I was engaged too and we got married" Mitchum answered

"She was pregnant with who exactly? Since you where married for a year before honor was born" Logan ask's

"Well she was pregnant with honor" Mitchum admitted

"So mom started off your marriage almost the same way me and Rory did and he judged Rory this harshly" Logan asked

"Yes after you told us everything I reminded her of how our marriage started" Mitchum said

"Wow and so what's this about a divorce?" Logan asked

"I have pictures of your mom kissing another man" Mitchum said

"So she kissed some man, it could have been a friendly kiss" Logan said

"She wasn't in clothing and it was in a hotel" Mitchum said

"Oh, so mom was having an affair, How long" Logan said

"Yes she was I suspect a few year's" Mitchum said

"Wow we knew their was problems and a lot of fighting lately but we didn't think it was to the point of divorce" Logan said

"Ya, you can hide a lot when your kids don't live in your home and are busy with their own families" Mitchum said

"So Emily Gilmore was right about mom being a 2 bit gold digging trailer park trash cocktail waitress" Logan asked

"Yes, my father must have told a few people" Mitchum said

"Well she's a hypocrite" Logan said

"Yes that's why I was so upset when Elias and you mom did what they did at the dinner" Mitchum said

"Well now I understand" Logan said

"Well, Your more like your dad then you knew Logan, But you married a woman you knew you could trust to not need a pre-nup nore do I care about your family money " Rory said

"That's why I trust my son's judgement, You have proven me wrong in so many ways" Mitchum said

"Well I guess we should do the DNA test stuff soon" Logan said

"So I hope your ok we are going after Odette with defamation of character so it's put on the record that your not her child's father" Mitchum

"Yes of course I don't need my name dragged threw the mudd again or the child coming to me thinking I'm it's dad" Logan said

Now that Logan has an interesting conversation and found out a few things about his family, He realizes his family is just as messed up as less well of family's.

Logan decided the week he's going to take off to take Rory and Finley on a trip to Los Angeles, He arranges for them to leave on February 10th and come back on the 18th, It will be a valentines week trip and it's going to be a surprise and Logan enlists Finn to make all the arrangement's for things that can be done with a few thing's that he knows Rory will want to do get scheduled and Finn was instructed to treat it like a LDB event and keep the hotel and event's a secret from even Logan. Honor will be in LA at that time too and she's more then willing to watch finley over night. it's valentines week but Honor and Josh are out their mainly for business.

 **18 Day's pass Feb 9th**

Logan's home from work.

"Ace, Were are you hiding" Logan called out

"Hun I'm in the guest room closet" Rory called back

"Why are you in there" Logan asked

"Just going threw stuff and getting rid of thing's I don't wear or want anymore" Rory answered

"Making room for anything specific?" Logan asked

"Not really just de-cluttering, I have things in here I haven't worn since collage or even high school" Rory answered

"Oh like what?" Logan asked

"One thing you will remember for sure I hope, my school uniform" Rory said

"Oh that's a keep" Logan said

"why" Rory asked

"Would you believe me if I said Halloween?" Logan said with a smile

"Not fully, I know how your brain think's, plus I remember the way you looked at me when I wore it and from what I hear a problem arose that night too" Rory said

"Your never going to let me live that down are you" Logan asked

"Nope, But I will keep it for any costume party's that arise" Rory said

"I also have a few dress' my mom made me in school and my debutant dress, the one my mom made for my first Chilton dance is going for sure but I'm debating on holding on to my debutant dress" Rory said

'Why?" Logan asked

"Well you remember dean the guy I was dating that broke up with me in front of you at the meat market my grand parent's threw for me?" Rory said

"Ya, the jerk" Logan said

"Well it's him who took me to the dance and we ended up falling asleep till 5am in miss patty's dance studio and he is also the guy who escorted me at my debutants ball where my Grandparent's fraught the whole time I was being presented because my grandfather didn't want that for me " Rory said

"Ahh bad memories" Logan said

"Not fully bad but, not really worth remembering the bad thing's that happened while I worse both dress's" Rory said

"Well you could always send the debutant dress to your mom to hold on too and get rid of the other dress" Logan subjected

"Ya maybe" she said

"Well anyways I need you to stop doing that I need you to pack bag's" Logan said

"Why" Rory asked

"We are going on a trip" Logan answered

"Were" Rory asked

"LA" Logan said

"Oh ok so pack for warm weather ok"

"Did you plan this with Honor?" asked Rory

"No that was purely accidental timing" said Logan

"So what are we goin to do in LA?" asked Rory

"Relax" said Logan

"Yaaah huh…" Rory said

Once they where all packed they put their bag's next to the door and the next morning after coffee and a small breakfast they headed down the car and where taken to the airport. They went threw security and baggage check really easily and were the first to board the plane, They where a little worried about how Finley would react on his first flight but he did amazing, he was all smiles and giggles the whole 6 hour flight. Once they looked for the car that Finn arranged to pick them up and take them to their hotel, The sign the drover held just simply said "My love ~Finn~". They got to the hotel, checked in and no sooner then Logan putting the bags down there was a knock at the door and a man handed Logan an envelop that read "Look in your closet, be ready in 30" They walked to the closet to find 2 hanging bag's one with a tuxedo and one with a very tight form fitting Low cut itty bitty strapped dress that fit Rory like a glove but it was so low cut that she wouldn't be able to wear a bra without it showing, It was a very sexy dress. 30 min later there was an envelope slipped under the door with a note that said walk 40 paces, turn left walk 5 paces, press L, turn right walk 50 paces, You will find someone waiting for you, Once they depart find and follow the man in the mask"

"Ok well I smell something fishy" Rory said

"I enlisted the help of Finn for a few surprises" Logan said

"Well then what's with the treasure hunt then" Asked Rory

"I don't know It's a surprise for me" Logan said

"But why wouldn't he tell you?" Rory asked

"I wanted to be surprised with you, Share an adventure that neither of us know what to expect" Logan said

"Well let's get going, I cant wait too find out" Rory said

They walked to the elevator, went to the lobby, turned right and walked 50 paces and found honor holding a single rose that she handed to rory

"What are you doing here honor?" Logan asked

"Well I'm here to take my favorite nephew for the night, Have fun you two" Honor said with a smile

"So do you know where we are being sent?" Rory asked

"Yes, but you have to follow your instructions to find out" Honor said

"Leave it to Finn to get Honor to help make the first night in LA special for us" Logan said

They find and follow the man in the mask, We knew what mask to follow it was a gorilla, He stood holding the door of the limo for us to get into, He said "In Omnia Paratus" It had been awhile since they had heard this expression and the driver started driving them to the next location where they where greeted by a woman in a gorilla mask and gown who let them out of the limo in a parking lot and handed then yet another envelope with a card in it saying "Place these blindfolds over your eyes and wait to be taken on a wild ride"

"Hmmm I wonder were we are being taken now" Rory asked

Someone grabbed their hands, Pulled them and sat them down in a golf cart, Once they stopped they where taken off the gold cart and pulled somewhere, They knew they went into a building and they could hear music, Someone then took their blindfolds off and they look to find Finn, Colin, Robert, Stephanie. Rosemary and Juliet all dressed in tuxedos and gowns also, They appeared to be in a dance club.

"Surprise, Once you told me you wanted to have the trip be a surprise we all thought we would join and make it a big surprise, We hardly get nights like this since the kid where born" Finn said

"Finn you are amazing, We have missed out child free adventures in the last 7 months" Rory said

"Well we all decided its valentines week and what better way to celebrate then to have a night of no responsibility and get wild" Colin said

"You guys really are the best friends a guy would have" Logan said

"Oh but you see this is just the beginning, It wouldn't be a true event without a stunt" Finn said

"Or a very intoxicated Finn and Colin" Logan said

"Colin just better not buy anything he doesn't need again, Last time we did this he ended up buying the inn" Rory said

"Well that became a good investment, It became a special place too all of us for different reasons and now we can pass it on to our kids" Colin said

"Ok you got a point but still no major purchases" Rory said

They dance, Drink and have fun much like they did just over a year ago the night Finley was conceived, After they where done dancing they drove to Disneyland for a private open night.

"Is there anything you guys cant do?" Rory asked

"Yes we cant change the past, we haven't mastered that but we are working on it" Robert said

"Oh you guys, Your my personal fairy godfather's" Rory said

"Hey now we are not fairies we are superheroes" Finn said

"Oh What's your superpowers?" Rory asks with a smile

"To do make places open after hour's" Colin said

"even if it means spending a ton of money?" Robert said with a smile

The 8 of them wander the park that they have to themselves other then a few park employees that are there mainly to caiter to their needs and want's, They don't leave till they are very intoxicated around 3am, They all stumble into the limo to be taken back to the hotel, Thankfully they all have someone watching the kids for them and none of the moms are breast feeding exclusively anymore.

They where all having a great time and jumping around in the back of the limo when the strap of Rory's dress fell off her shoulder and the loose material over her breast fell down and exposed her, she didn't notice until Logan's mouth was on her breast gently kissing and sucking it, They both know the guys got a good look at her perfect and still very perky breast's but they didn't care they where having a magical moment. Logan and Rory ended up getting lost in the heat of the moment and he laid her back on the back seat of the limo and undid his pant's, puled himself threw the front opening of his boxers when she decided she was going to sit them up and he would straddle him and put him inside her, It felt amazing and they had forgot that there was 6 other people in the car but they had done things like this before in collage, they just enjoyed the sheer passion they where feeling, Colin, Finn and Robert didn't mind that Logan and Rory where having sex in front of them because the sheer sight of seeing Logan kiss and suck on his wife's breast got their wife's fires started and they got caught in their own passion of the moment and did the same, They all felt like they where young and in collage again and this was something the 4 guys had happen many times in their years of collage, The girls all moan and it sounds as if they are trying to see who can be louder, The driver must think we are all sex freaks having an orgy back here.

Once they got dropped of the hotel they all went back to their rooms, Tired Drunk and satisfied from the event's of the night.

 **The next morning February 11th**

Rory and Logan wake up around 11am, order's room service with a lot of coffee because they are going to need it today. Rory has a panic attack because finley isn't in his bed forgetting Honor has him for a moment. Logan snickers at her little freak out and memory slip.

"So what are the plan's for today?" she asks

"Well ace I was thinking we could stay in bed all day, Maybe watch some movies or something and then meetup with Honor for dinner at 6 and get our son back, I miss him" he say's

"Well that sounds like a plan I would like to stay in bed and do stuff too, My feet hurt from last night and I miss him too but it's nice to heave a break" Rory say's

"It's the first time we get 24 hours alone together we should enjoy it, Honor and the kids are loving having Finley with them, Your not in need of breastfeeding him so we don't have to hurry we can enjoy each other" Logan say's

"Knock Knock room service"

Logan answers the door in nothing but his boxer briefs to a woman pushing the room service door, You can see her checking him out and getting all hot an bothered, Logan is a very fit and handsome man and he know's it but he has become clueless to woman checking him out in less it's Rory, The room service lady never took her eyes of Logan and didn't notice Rory. the woman stutter's "iiiis there aaaanything I…. I can Get you Mr. Huntzburger" "No this will be all thank you" he reply's, the woman turns around and trips almost hitting the door face first. Rory bursts out laughing once she is gone.

"What's so funny ace?"

"Logan, you realize your only in boxer briefs right….?"

"Ya and?"

"She was majorly checking you out, she didn't even look away too see I was here"

"No she wasn't checking me out, Was she?"

'Logan she didn't take her eyes off you she just kept looking you up and down and focusing on your bulge a bit, she was even stuttering, she tripped and almost face planted for god sakes"

"Oh really, I didn't notice she was checking me out I just thought she was clumsy"

"We have got to tell your sister and the guys about this tonight"

"Ya, Well at least now I know I don't have a dad bod"

"Logan your more fit now then when we first got married, you have a hot dad bod"

"Well good our body's match, I have a hot dad bod you have a hot mom bod, we should smash those bodies together"

"Oh aren't you so romantic, I don't think we can smash them together but we can make love all day if you want"

'Oh I want but coffee first"


	35. Chapter 35

**5:45pm off to dinner with Honor, josh and the kid's**

"Hi, We have a reservation for Huntzburger" Logan said

"Oh yes a table for 8, Right this way" hostess said

"Table for 8…. There's 4 adults and 3 kid's, how is that 8?" Rory ask's Logan

"I don't know maybe it's a mistake" Logan say's

Honor Josh and the kids arrive at the table 2 minute's later

Hello Logan, Sister. Did you have a fun night and good day today?" Honor ask's

"Yes Disney land at night is beautiful and even better when it's closed to the public?" Rory say's

"Well that's good, Finley was an absolute angel. He is so easy compared to Alexis and Aryn, Maybe because he's a boy" Honor say's

"Ya it's possible, But he's always been a good baby. He never really has cried in less he was hungry or dirty and those usually came at the same time" Logan said

"Speaking about baby's, Let me see that bump. Do you know the sex yet?" Rory asks

"It's a boy" Josh say's

"That's great" Logan say's

"Ya it is I get to buy all the cute boy things now" Honor said

Up walks Mitchum

"Hey dad" Honor said happily

"Mitchum, What are you doing here?" Logan say's with a nod

"I had a company meeting out here today, Can I join you for dinner?"

"Yes sure" Logan say's

It seemed clear how a table for 7 became 8, he added himself to the reservation

"Hi Mitchum" Rory say's

"Hi Rory" Mitchum sais with a smile

"So Mitchum was the meeting for" Logan asked

"Oh I just wanted to come check out the paper we have here" Mitchum said

"You know I would have been more then glad to take the meeting for you since I was here already" Logan said

"I know I just thought I would let you get settled in it's your first full day of vacation" Mitchum said

'Well thank you dad, We did have a late night last night while honor watched Finley" Logan said

"Ya it was great practice having a baby boy around to prepare for this one" honor said while rubbing her bump

"Your having a boy? How wonderful I will have two of each sec of grandchild Until more comes that is" Mitchum said

This is the happiest he has ever sounded about one of honors pregnancies, He was thrilled when he found out Rory was having a boy, Maybe its because he would be the next heir and keep the Huntzburger name alive. Logan knew Mitchum loved all his grand kids but Finley was his favorite even if he tried not to show it he did.

"Speaking about my grandson hand him to grandpa" Mitchum said while holding his arms out

"Who's getting another grandson? Yes I am" Mitchum said in a baby voice to Finley

"Honor, I have something to tell you that will make you laugh" Rory said  
"Ok, laugh as in It s safe to drink or laugh like I will end up crying" Honor asked

"Closer to crying I think" Rory said

"Ok go"

"Ok so Logan ordered a vat of coffee from room service and they sent a woman to bring it to us, Well Logan was just in boxer briefs…. The woman never took her eye's off him, She didn't even notice me. she even stuttered and ended up tripping and almost face planted into the door, Your brother Logan Huntzburger was oblivious….. He always used to notice if he was being checked out" Rory said

"Well he does only have eyes for you, so love has made him blind to any outside forces" Honor said

"That shows a husbands true feeling's, you know when hes oblivious to other women that he is truly 100% in love with you and you have his full heart" Josh said

"I never thought I would see my son so in love with a woman, never mind having her as an equal partner in their marriage, It's nice to see my son has become an amazing man and didn't make the same mistakes as me" Mitchum said

"I also have some news to tell you both…." Mitchum said

"Oh, Is everything ok?" Honor asked

"Well Logan and Rory know a bit about this but, I think I should tell you all first the latest, Me and Your mother have been fighting a lot lately because I had suspicions of things, Well I found out she has been having an affair with a man on and off since Logan was 6 month's old, I have decided I'm divorcing your mother" Mitchum said

"We knew you that the only talking between you was basically fighting, so we kind of knew that neither of you where sleeping in the same room. But dad she's going to try and take you for everything. I have proof of the affair pictures from a few weeks ago of her naked in a hotel kissing him and she since broke it off with him knowing I had suspicions of the affair and he got angry and came to me and told me how long it's been going on, He taped a statement if it's needed in court. She wont get a penny in less I personally give it to her" Mitchum said

'Well that's good, but please don't leave her homeless she is still our mother" Honor said

"No I will have an apartment set for her that I own, I will have her groceries paid for, she will have a car and have a monthly allowance of what I deem reasonable and she will need to work, Its still a better condition then how I met her, She was my wife of over 30 years I used to love her but we made mistakes and it took a toll on our marriage, Hell it even but a strain on my relationship with my kids and my grand daughter's, I didn't understand how cold I was until Rory and Logan came to me about the pregnancy and deciding to get married that your mother is very much a hypocrite, She judged them harshly for a situation they where in that me and her had been in ourselves and blamed Rory for the whole situation when it takes two to tango" Mitchum say's

Rory and Logan crack up a bit

"What's so funny about that" Mitchum asks

"Well the night finley was conceived we went to a tango bar so the saying it takes two to tango kind of fit's" Logan said

"Oh, well then yes it does fit, it sounds like a very romantic night" Mitchum said

"Yes it was" Rory and Logan say in unison

After dinner they all went their separate ways. Rory and Logan decided tonight was a sit in bed and watch movies with finley kind of night, They wanted to enjoy being a family and spending time with their son.

Over the next few day's Rory, Logan, Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Robert, Rosemary, Juliet, Honor and all the kid's got together and shopped, Had lunch, Toured universal studio's, and warner brother's, went to the California science center, and the art museum, They had a private pool party at the hotel, They even had a beach day and a second adults only night.

 **7 day's pass February 18th**

When Rory, Logan and honor all went back home to reality they had messages from their mother whining how dare Mitchum divorce her after all these years and how she was ousted out of high society. She even made lunch plan's to speak with Rory to try and get her to convince Mitchum to change his mind about the divorce and when that didn't work she tried to use her kids and guilt them into either helping support her or getting Mitchum to give her more of an allowance because it was impossible to live off what he gave her and she shouldn't have to work. Well needless to say the guilt trips didn't work on any of them and they where not going to go against mitchum's wish's.

"I cant believe my mother tried to sweet talk you into talking to my dad about their divorce after the way she treated you" Logan said

"Well I guess she figured that he may listen to me seeing as me and him now get along and he praises me so highly" she said

"Yes, but still what would make her think you would help her out, She's been nothing but rude and judgmental about us and made it very clear from day one she didn't think you where good enough for her only son" he said

"Well it doesn't matter what she thinks about me the only person's opinion of me that matters is yours" she said

"I know and I'm happy that you don't feel you need the approval of everyone because that can make like very hard is society" he said

"Well it would be really hard to keep everyone happy so I just focus on keeping my self and our family happy " she said

"Have I told you how amazing you are and that I love you lately?" he said

"Yes but it's always nice to be reminded" she said with a smile

Rory had started attending DAR meetings and event's more and more since her and Logan got married and she even got Logan to happily attend knowing he didn't really like the event's but he would do anything for his beautiful wife, He loved going to the ones she planned as they where probably the most fun and he knew he could count on seeing the boy's at these ones. Logan loved how she was embracing the society life so well and it made her happy to keep up the huntzburger's social expectations of a wife even if she wasn't the typical society wife, Her and Logan lived by their own rules.

 **Almost 6 weeks pass march 30th**

The last 6 weeks have been crazy with social engagement's, 12 to be exact thankfully Logan didn't have to attend them all just the evening and weekend event's, Rory attended the garden and tea parties. Mitchum even attended most of these event's with the woman he was now seeing who was named Gwen since his divorce became final. Gwen is who he was engaged to marry before he married Shira, She was now a widow who had 3 grown children in their 20's, It took her a long time to get over Mitchum so she did not marry for many years after.

It is currently the Easter long weekend, Mitchum decided that he should have a family weekend with, Honor, Josh, Rory, Logan and his grand kid's, He planned an Easter egg hunt, Had the kids get Easter photo's done he even had a few blow up castles for the kids to play on, He planned a full weekend of thing's and the kids all stayed at the family home. They had the traditional eater dinner and reminisced about their childhood's and even Mitchum said Rory grew up in a fun and loving environment even with all the crazy traditions. This proved to his children that he has changed, Hes been much happier since he retired and divorced Shira.

 **A few day's later April 2nd**

Rory and Logan get to their New York home, Unpack, Rory get's Finley to bed and Logan makes a fire so they can settle in to drink coffee by the fire and talk.

"Wow, I didn't realize that my mom was the reason my dad was so harsh and cold, He seems much happier now that the divorce is final and he's retired. He's even proud how I'm running the business and he likes the ideas we have for the Company childcare and everything" he said

"If I didn't know better I would think and alien took over your dad's body, he's actually embracing retirement and not trying to control every aspect of the company and letting you make improvement's" she said

"I know I'm actually liking this side of him, He's so the exact opposite of what I knew him as and he's even paying more attention to Alex and Aryn" he said

"I wonder how he's going to feel about me working along side you at the company if we still decide to do that" she asked

"Well he may be ok with it knowing that Finley would still be close by and it would be helping me do my work twice as fast so I can have more family time" he said

"Well I hope the new Mitchum doesn't have an old Mitchum freak out" she said

"Honestly I don't think it will happen he may be a little upset but he will understand, We aren't exactly the typical high society old fashioned kind of family and he cant expect us to change" he said

"Well that is true, and its not like I would be working 60+ hours a week" she said


	36. Chapter 36

**3 weeks later April 23rd**

Rory realized she still hadn't got her period back since finley was born and now she didn't breast feed at all and she was told it would return within 2 weeks, She then remembered back to the night in the limo. She thought to her self on no did we… Oh crap it cant be I have to ask him

"Hey Logan, remember when we went to Disneyland and we where in the car…?"

"Yes why?" he asked with a big smile

"Did we forget to use anything?" she said

"I don't remember…. I don't think we did because it was a heat of the movement thing" he said

"Did you…. In me….?" she asked

"Yes why?" he answered

"I still haven't got my period and I stopped breastfeeding completely on that trip…" she said

"Oh crap…. so you think you might be pregnant?" he said

"Ya I'm making an appointment now…." she said

"Ok let me know when it is, I need to go with you" he said

5 minutes pass

"Logan get your coat on we are going in now they had a cancelation"

"On my way"

They sit at the doctors office awaiting the test results

"Well Rory it's negative, We will do some blood work and let you know. But it way just be stress" The Dr said

"Ok well thank you"

 **3 days pass April 26th**

Rory and Logan go back to the doctors to get the results of her blood test

"Well Mrs. Huntzburger, You are anemic you need to take iron pills" the Dr said

"Ok thank you Dr" Rory said

"Well I'm glad but sad that I'm not pregnant, It's still to early to think about another baby and things are just getting rolling at work" Rory said

"Ya me too, I'm just enjoying that we have a bit more time together also now that Finley's almost 9 months old" Logan said

"Ya he's becoming very independent, I'm almost ready to think about having another but I want things to get settled in better at work" She said

"Agreed" He said

Rory's period thankfully started once they had gotten home.

 **11 day's pass may 7th**

Rory and Logan got the office childcare set up a few weeks ago and within a week there was about 15 kids under 5 and 5 or so kids for after school care and even a few new people who decided to come work for him because the company had onsite childcare and it was a great bonus. Rory was in the office full time with Logan now, They loved working so close together and having finley so close, Rory was happy to be busy again and not just with party planning and baby stuff but in the past few weeks Rory has had to deal with Shira more often as she was popping in to see Logan all the time and trying to get Rory to feel bad for her.

The receptionist at the front called Logan and let him know his mother was here to see him

"Thank you, Send her in please" he said

"Hello mother, what bring's you by today?" he asked

"Hello Logan I was wondering if I could talk to you" Shira said

"Yes" He said

"Well I was wondering if you could hire me as your party planner" she asked

"Im sorry but I don't need a party planner, Rory handles all the party's" he said

"Well I figured she would be too busy working to be able to plan a proper party" she said

"No mother, She is perfectly able to plan parties even if she's working, it's part of her job and it's not like she cant do it from her office and it's not like she's stuck here to a schedule" he said

"Oh well what exactly is it she does then" she asked

"She helps me by taking some of my work load, She writes articles under a pan name for the news paper and she's the official company party planner" he said

"Oh well maybe she need's and assistant to be on location or something" she said

"No, She has an assistant already and we aren't hireling" he said

"Well then I guess I will have to keep looking" She said walking off in a huff

"Maybe try looking for a personal shopper job" He said as she walked out of his office slamming the door

Logan decided him and Rory need a weekend getaway so he decided this Friday him and Rory would head away, He was surprising her with the weekend away as far as she was going to know they had a meeting in New Hampshire on Friday morning and where spending the night out there, He cleared their Friday after the meeting and the whole weekend of everything, He made all the arrangements and had ideas of what he wanted to do, He made arrangement's to have Lorelai take Finley for the weekend so they could get away alone and relax with no worries.

 **3 day's pass may 10th**

Rory and Logan leave right after work and start their drive to star's hollow to drop Finley off with her mom before heading on to New Hampshire. She loved being able to go on this work meeting with him and was exieted to be involved. She enjoyed the beautiful drive up but she fell asleep in the front seat about 30 min before they got to New Hampshire, Logan woke her up when they got to where they where staying, It was Colin's Inn. She was shocked and so happy to be able to stay somewhere that had so much meaning to them.

"Oh Logan, You big romantic brining me here again" she said

"Well I wanted it to be a special place" he said

"Well we better get in and get to bed we have an early meeting in the morning" she said

They where in the same room and they where in every time they had stayed here, Turns out Colin had the last names Gilmore and Huntzburger flagged for an immediate call to him, so that's what the front desk attendant did when the name came up for the reservation, Colin made sure to have them stay in that exact room even if there was someone in there Logan and Rory had first priority and the other person would be moved.

 **The next morning may 11th**

Rory and Logan get ready for their meeting that's being held downstairs in one of the meeting room's.

"Well how do I look for my first meeting as an employee of HPG?" She asked

"You look amazing, But your not an employee, Your my equal partner and wife" he said

"Ok so, I still work for the company" she said

"Well really you help me run the company and we are the boss'" he said

"Ok I can accept it but my official working title is assistant head of the company" she said

"How about Partner and Assistant of the head of the company" he said

"Well I can change my title to Wife of Logan Huntzburger" She said with a laugh

"You are much more and you know it, Your my co-conspirator and partner in crime" he said

"I know Hun" she said

"Well let's get down there, I'm nervous" she said

"Well I will do most of the talking you can just sit back and watch how I do it ok" he said

"Ok" she said

When the meeting was over they headed upstairs to change and she started to pack her bag's

"Ace what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm packing so we can head back home" she said

"Oh but we aren't going home, We are here till Sunday" He said

"Oh, Does my mom know?" she said

"Yes, she is happy to keep finley till Sunday" he said

"Logan you spoil me" She said

"I know but you deserve it, you have been working so hard and dealing with my mother being a past" he said

"Ya I guess I do deserve it" She said with a smile

"So what do we have planned?"

"Lunch, a show, maybe bowling and a few little surprise's"

"Oh sound's intriguing"

"Well let's start with lunch I'm starving"  
"Ok let's go , Lunch then a show"

They have lunch at the hotel and head to one of the theaters and have a great time they decided to go out dancing, Logan had the perfect place in mind. The tango club they had been to on their first trip to New Hampshire.

After they tangoed till their feet could fall off they went back to the inn. They had a bottle of champagne and chocolate dipped strawberry's delivered to their room, They spent a nice relaxing time in bed being madly in love. They where VERY drunk and Logan started kissing Rory's jawline working his way down her body, Taking her robe off, She was laid back on the bed enjoying the kisses, her hand's touched very part of his body she could reach as he got lower nd lower till he got between her legs and she instantly let out a moan and held onto his head showing she was enjoying what he was doing, once he was satisfied with his job he started working his way back up her body teasing her the whole way up till she begged for him to take her and he did as she asked, They rolled around wildly and she climaxed a few times before he felt his job was done and climaxed himself.

Laying in bed her being held in his arm's she felt happy, satisfied and hungry for more, She couldn't help herself for some reason she just had the need to be close to him and feel him inside of her. They had a wild passion filled night and didn't get to sleep till around 8am.

They woke up around 2pm to order some food to their room and they stayed in bed for the rest of the day repeating what had happened for so many hours the night before. They finally went to bed around 1am knowing in the morning they had to go to stars hollow to get Finley and go home to get ready for work the next day.

 **The next day may 13th**

Logan and Rory woke up at 9am, Grabbed coffee and breakfast and headed to stars hollow to pick up their son that they missed so much. They visited Luke and Lorelai and even walked threw the town a little bit before they had to head back to New York, They had a late lunch at Luke's diner where they got bombarded by Miss patty and Babette who asked a million questions and just had to hold Finley before they left for New York.

Once they got back to Lorelai and Luke's house Logan packed Finley's stuff up and they drive back into New York stopping off at the Gilmore house to see Emily for an hour before they went home so she could see Finley.

Once they had got home and unloaded the SUV they where tired

"Ugh an 11 hour mainly on the road day…. Not a good feeling" Rory said

"I know how you feel, I m just glad we got Finley out of those crazy ladies hands in one piece" he said

"Your telling me… I've never seen them like that with a baby" she said

"Well let's get Finley to bed, Have a glass of Wine and read a bit before bed" he said

"Sounds like a good plan" She said

"I will get Finley to bed" he said

"I will get the bottle of wine, Meet me in the study" she said

"Yes Ace, see ya there" he said

Once Logan walked into the study and picked out his book he sat behind Rory while she leaned her back on his chest

"Logan have I told you how much I love you and appreciate how much crazy you put up with between me and star's hollow" she said

"You don't have to tell me, I know you love me for dealing so well with the crazy, You put up with the crazy from my side of the family just as much and even my type of crazy" he said

"Ahh but your family's crazy is family not a town… And your type of crazy I enjoy it makes life fun and interesting" she said

"Well I will make sure to keep my type of crazy then" he said before they both looked into their books to read

A few hours later he looks down at Rory to find her fast asleep.

"Rory, Wake up sweetie we should head to bed" he said

"Hmmm huh ok" she said with a groggy voice

Rory crawls into bed and Logan tuck's his sleepy little wife in before he get into bed on the other side, She rolls into his arms out of instinct so he hold's her and falls asleep.

 **15 days pass may 28th**

"Logan Hun, I'm going to go to the dr's today, I'm not feeling good. I should also get my iron levels checked and I'm going to get my birth control just until we decide to start trying for a baby"

"I will come with you, I don't want you alone if you get sick"

"Ok, I think I may just have the flu or maybe my iron is really low again"

"I'm sure it's nothing major"

Once they reach the dr's office they go into an exam room and the nurse takes her blood pressure, Temperature and weight then asks her to pee in a cup and then to sit and wait for the dr.

The Dr walk's in and asks what bright her in today

"Well I think I need my iron checked, I'm feeling weak and sick and my period is late again and I want to get back onto birthcontol until we decide to have another baby, at least then I can control when I have my period."

He looks at her chart

"Well Mrs. Huntzburger we will be sending you for blood work to check your iron but that's probably not why your feeling sick, we also cant help you with birthcontol because your pregnant"

"No I cant be we have only forgot to use a condom once since finley was born and that was months ago and I didn't get pregnant then"

"Well your urine test shows your pregnant, We can give you an internal exam and check if you would like?"

"Yes please"

The Dr stick the probe inside of Rory and confirms she is indeed pregnant

"You are indeed pregnant"

"Thank you Dr"

Rory looks at Logan…. In shock

"New Hampshire….. I would have been ovulating…." Rory said

"No way not again…. We used the same precautions we have used for 9 months" Logan said

"None broke or had a visible hole?" she asked

"No not that I could see" he answered

"Oh crap 2 kid's 18 months apart" she said

"Well it's sooner then expected but we can do it" he said

"Ya, I'm just scared I wont be able too, I just got back to work and things just started to even out again" she said

"Rory, WE got this ok" he said

"Ok" she said

That night they had the guy's and girls over for dinner, They wanted to catch up on all the event going on

"Love, your positively glowing" Finn say's

"Oh um thank you" Rory says

"Working along side Logan really works for you doesn't it?" Robert said

"Uh ya, Working along side Logan is great" Rory said

The guy's split off from the girls and head outside on the patio.

"Rory what's wrong, you seem a little off" Stephan ie asked

"Uhh Umm Nothing Just tired, getting used to being back to work full time" Rory said

"Oh you should cut back a bit" Juliet said

"Ya I may be doing that soon" Rory said

"Logan, Why's Rory acting so funny?" Colin asked

"Oh you know a lot on her mind" Logan said

"You really shouldn't be working her so hard on lunch break" Finn said with a chuckle

"Well she may be cutting back on her hours soon" Logan said

"Oh is she not handling the workload?" Robert asked

"She's just been really tired lately" Logan said

They all joined each other in the house again to sit down at the table, Finn started pouring wine for everyone

"None for me thank you" Rory said

"No problem Love I will get you anything you want" Finn said

"I will get myself a ginger ale but thank you for the offer Finn" Rory said

"Ok love not a problem" Fin said

Everyone notices Rory didn't touch any of the shellfish on the table, she didn't drink wine and she's having ginger ale and this is odd behavior for her.

"Rory you really aren't your self tonight" Colin say's

"Oh no I'm kind of out of it, I'm just tired" Rory said

"So how was your romantic weekend at the inn anyways" Rosemary asked

"It was good" Logan said

"Only good, I didn't think you two would leave the room" Colin said

"Well we didn't" Rory said

"Well then why was it only good, was the sex not good" Robert asked

"Things happened, The sex was amazing" Rory said

"What kind of thing's? Like a baby being made?" Stephanie asked

Rory's eyes opened wide and she looked at Logan in a panic

"Oh… Did I just blow something? I didn't even know you where trying" Stephanie asked

"No, we weren't trying we used precautions, We just found out today and Rory is a bit nervous she wont be able to handle 2 kids under 2 and the social commitment's and party's" Logan said

"Ya what he said and work" Rory said

"Well you have us to help and like you said your cutting back on your work hours, Is this way?" Juliet said

"Yes" Rory said

"Well I guess a congratulations on your surprise is in order" Finn said

"So you conceived at the Inn again?" Colin asked

"Ya it appears that way" Logan said

"Well it must have some fertility power's" Colin said

"Well I guess we can let the cat out of the bag then, It appears we are all having babies together again" Rosemary said

"Your kidding" Logan said

"Well I knew we where all close but not so close that we all would be popping out kid's together at the same time" Finn said

"I think I'm going to be sick" Rory said

"Well I knew Stephanie was pregnant but when did Juliet and Rosemary get knocked up" Logan asked

"Well the night of Disneyland, in the limo in the heat if the moment we all forgot to be careful" Colin said

"Your kidding so there's going to be 4 more kids born within 5 months of each other AGAIN, Good God, I didn't think that when guys hung out their boy's got together and cycronized like women's cycles did…." Logan said with a laugh

"Logan I'm not finding this funny at all" Rory growled

"I'm sorry Rory, I didn't mean for this to happen again you have to believe me" Logan said

"Hey as the saying goes it takes two to tango…. And it just so happened both times we tanged at that club and stayed at the inn I got knocked up" Rory said

"Oh lord, I don't think you two should tango again" Finn said

"Trust me after this baby comes the first thing happening is starting birth control if I can" Rory said

"Well at least you didn't get pregnant in the limo too, That would be an interesting story to tell the kid's, Hey the three of you got conceived in the back of the same limo the same night" Robert said

"Ya we can tell Finley and this one that they where conceived in the same hotel room 18 months apart and mommy and daddy tangoed the same night, and that's the reason mommy and daddy don't tango anymore…." Rory said with a laugh


	37. Chapter 37

**4 day's pass June 1st**

Logan, Rory and Finley have been invited over to honor's for dinner, Honor missed them and wanted to see them so bad that she said they could not refuse.

Rory and Logan stood at the door waiting for honor to answer.

"Hello, come in, Let me take your coat's" Honor said

"Thank you honor" Logan said

"Oh Rory, your positively glowing, When are you due?" honor asked

"Who told you?" Rory asked

"Well, you just confirmed it, but the glow it was one of two thing's. You where either expecting or just had mommy and daddy time alone" honor said

"Early February, but please don't tell anyone we ant to keep it a secret for a few more weeks" Logan said

"Your secrets safe with me" Honor said

"Well were are my little nieces?" Logan asked

"Oh they are in the den playing, waiting for their baby cousin to come play" Honor said

They walk into the den and put finley down next to Alex and Aryn, He see's something he want's on the floor and pulls himself to it before he start's to get up on his knee's and crawl

"OMG, when did he start crawling?" honor asks

"Shortly after our New Hampshire trip" Rory said

"Wow" Honor said

"Ya well he was floor humping for a few weeks before almost getting it so we knew any day it could happen" Logan said

"Well start baby proofing now before you know it he will be standing" Honor say's

"We got that covered, House was baby proofed months ago, We had professionals come in" Logan said

"Well that's good, I was so far behind when Alex started to crawl she got into everything" honor said

"Rory has a friend who has twins and we where warned about baby proofing early on" Logan said

"Well its always nice to have the warning's ahead of time" honor said

Dinner is served the maid announced

"Come let's sit and eat, Rory must be starving" Honor said

"Yes I am hungry a bit, I'm always hungry" Rory said

"So when are you going to tell dad about the new bundle?" Honor asked

"Hopefully not till after 12 weeks, but if I start showing before then and he see's me then we will have to tell him" Rory said

"Oh he will be overjoyed he want's Logan to have another so bad" Honor said

"Well we told him we where waiting till Finley was a year old to discuss but well surprise's happen" Rory said

"Oh it wasn't planned?" Honor asked

"No, we went on the trip and danced at the tango club again and stayed in the room at the inn that Finley was conceived in and well here we are" Rory said

"Well no more tango for you, There's a reason it's forbidden it tends to lead to babies" Josh said with a laugh while rubbing honors belly

"Really what's with this family and tango causing babies" Logan said

"It must be the romance aspect it get's our body's primed for baking bun's" honor said with a laugh

"Have you seen mom lately Honor?" Logan asked

"I talked to her yesterday she tried to invite herself over tonight, she wants to talk to us both. I told her we where going out to dinner. I don't need her finding out about this little guy anytime soon, She would flip if she wasn't the first to know and I don't want her in the kid's life's" Honor said

"Oh what happened" Rory asked

"Last time the girls saw her she told the girls if I had anymore kid's it was because we didn't like them anymore" Josh said

"You have got to be kidding me, that woman is like poison" Logan said

"We wont be letting her near finley or baby bean either" Rory said

"Smart idea" Honor said

 **The next day June 2nd**

Today is Stephanie's baby shower, Rory planned every detail perfectly she even had things to make it fun for the guy's, This is her best non DAR party ever, even better then a few of the company parties she's thrown.

The last people to arrive where Finn and Stephanie because well Stephanie Jumped Finn before they left and she insisted they have sex before they go to the party.

"Sorry Love, Stephanie had a hard time leaving the house… Again" Finn said

"Don't worry I understand, It's ok to be fashionably late to your own baby shower" Rory said

"Well let's get this party going, We have a baby and mama to spoil" Colin said

"Careful you spoil that baby to much while its in there it may never want to come out" Logan said

"Don't even joke about that, this baby will come out on time" Stephanie said

"You having that hard a pregnancy this time around" Rosemary asked

"Everything's good I just feel like a whale and it's super hot" Stephanie said

"Well then let's spoil the mama and give that baby the eviction notice" Rosemary said

Everyone ate, played game's, The kids all played together then everyone but the LDB 8 left from the party.

They all decided to sit and relax and just keep letting the babies play for awhile and the topic of how they where each feeling came up.

"How are you really feeling at this 38 week point of the pregnancy Stephanie" asked Rory

"Randy, Very, Very Randy" Finn said with a big smile

"Ya what he said and 24/7 plus like a whale" Stephanie said

"Ya unfortunately that's sometimes a symptom and side effect of pregnancy" Rosemary said

"I'm felling sick still, never really had morning sickness with the last pregnancy but the last 17 weeks have been on and off, I was told it should have ended, The only think I can seem to do is eat saltines and drink ginger ale before I get our of bed to keep it away most days" Rosemary said

"Ya our morning routine has become me having her the saltines and the can of flat ginger ale then letting her sit for 10 min" Colin said

"Yikes, Well that's nice of you Colin" Juliet said

"It's my fault the baby is in there so it's the least I can do" Colin said

"I guess I have been lucky, The only issues I had was my blood sugar going up and down, But other then that I'm great" Juliet said

"I just have to make sure she checks her blood sugar a few times a day" Robert said

"Well that's good, Rory how are you doing?" Stephanie asked

"Well honestly, not even like I'm pregnant yet, sadly, We have only told you guys and Honor" Rory said

"Honor know's? I thought you were keeping it hush for a bit?" Finn said

"She guessed, She figured the glow was one of two things, Pregnancy or just had relation's" Logan said

"Leave it to your pregnant sister to figure it out" Colin said

"Well I think I should get Lorelai and Stephanie home, Stephanie's got a back ache" Finn said

"Take her to the dr's if it persists or get's worse, we don't need her having that baby at home" Colin said

"Ya that was the plan" Stephanie said

 **5 day's pass June 7th**

On the way to work Logan get's a call from Finn

"Hey Mate, I need a huge favor"

"Anything"

"Can you come get Lorelai"

"What's wrong"

"We are on the way to the hospital"

"Ok me and Rory are on our way"

"What's going on?" Rory asks

"We get Lorelai today" Logan answered

"Oh is she having the baby?" Rory asked

"Sounds like it but Finn sounds freaked out" Logan said

"Ok we better get there fast then" Rory said

Logan and Rory get to the hospital and find Finn pacing, Finn run's up to Logan and Rory and hugs them

"Mate, I'm freaking out, we woke up and she was in a pool of pink water, she was also slightly bleeding" Finn said

"What did they say?" Logan asked

"They said it's good we came in but Lorelai cant be in the room, her water broke and they said she may have placenta abruption and that could be the bleeding so she may need a C-section" Finn said

"Oh that's scary, But what exactly is that" Logan said

"It when the placenta separates from the uterus before the baby is born" Rory said

"Oh, wow well I hope everything is ok" Logan said

"Hun, You head to work, Drop Finley off in childcare, I will stay here with Lorelai, She isn't going to want to leave mommy and daddy if she's scared" Rory said

"Ok, call me if anything happens and I will head right over" Logan said

"Now Finn you get in there and be with your wife keep her calm and tell her I am here with Lorelai Keeping her occupied and happy and waiting to see this baby" Rory said

"Yes, Love thank you" Finn said

 **2 hour's later around 9:30am**

Finn comes out to the waiting room

"Hey love, She needed an emergency C-section, Baby went into distress." Finn said

"How are they doing?" Rory asked

"She is just being monitored a bit but she's heading to the recovery room now and baby is in the NICU for observation" Finn said

"Well I'm glad she's ok, Why is baby in NICU for observation, Is baby going to be ok?" Rory asked

"Yes, he's just needs his temperature regulated and to watch his blood sugar level" Finn said

"Well I think someone may want her daddy and too see mommy if she's aloud, I will call and let Logan know" Rory said

"Thank you, If you need you can get to work I'm sure Logan will need your help to finish up fast so he can come see Stephanie and the baby" Finn said

"Are you sure?" Rory asked

"Yes, Lorelai can sit in the room with me and play, If I need you I know your only a call away" Finn said

Back at the office Logan is shocked to see Rory walk in

"Is everything ok, where is Lorelai" He asked

"Everything's ok, Finn has Lorelai" she said

"So has she had the baby?" he asked

"Ya via emergency C-section baby is being monitored" she said

"Well I'm glad to hear everything's ok, How was Finn" he said

"He was relieved that they are both fine" she said

"He may need to find someone to help with Lorelai and the new baby since Stephanie wont be able to hold anything bigger then the baby for a few weeks" she said

"Ya he probably already has it lined up" he said with a chuckle

"Well he does seem on the ball about a lot these days" she said

"Ya he is usually since my Costa Rica accident" he said

"God don't remind me about that accident, I wish I could forget" she said

"Yes well it's what made you realize that you could have lost me and you forgave me" he siad

"Yes that part is ok, And it is why you don't do stupid stunt's and drink now…." she said

"Ya we all learnt a lesson or two that time" he said

 **7 hours later around 5pm**

Logan, Rory and Finley headed to the hospital to see, Stephanie, Finn, Lorelai and the new baby.

"Logan, Rory, Thank you for everything today, I don't know what I would have done without you" Stephanie say's

"You know we would drop anything to help, You needed Finn with you and Lorelai needed to be close" Rory said

"So Rory never told me any baby details other then the delivery really" Logan said

"I never gave her details" Finn said with a smirk

"Well?" Logan asked

"We got our boy" Finn said

"Maybe you will get your girl this time" Stephanie said pointing to Rory's belly

"I hope so, I keep walking up to pink baby stuff and wanting to buy it but it's to early" Rory said

"That could be a sign that your already know what your having, I did the same with boy stuff" Stephanie said

"Well it could be my hopeful thinking also" Rory said

"Well I think once we leave here it calls for a little shopping trip" Logan said

"So does he have a name?" Logan asked

"Yes" Fin said

Hunter Logan fellows

born 9:15am born June 2nd

7lbs 10oz.

20"

"Sound's perfect, But you know the boy's will be jealous he has my name in the middle" Logan say's

"Ya well you and Rory came to our rescue today, and Logan was my decision and there was no changing my mind" Stephanie said laughing

"Oh yes we cant upset or anger the new mom she may bite" Said Logan with a chuckle

"No we cant" Finn laughed

"Well we should get going and you need rest mama" Logan said

Logan and Rory head into their favorite store and Logan heads straight for the baby clothing

"Hun, we should be in that section until we announce the pregnancy" Rory said

"Oh it wont hurt anyone if we look" Logan said

"Oh Rory what about this, Our daughter would look cute in it?" Logan said

A head pops up from behind a shelf of baby toy's. It's Mitchum

"Is there something I'm missing, Am I getting a grand daughter no one told me about?" Mitchum said

"We don't know…" Logan said

"Well are you expecting a baby and your far enough to know it's a girl?" Mitchum asked

"Yes we are having a baby, She's only a few weeks along we hadn't even announced it yet, so we don't know the sex yet"

Logan said

"Well when why did you say your daughter?" Mitchum asked

"Rory has been more pulled towards girls stuff, so I was teasing her, and I'm sure one of these times we will have a girl" Logan said

"I feel like it's a girl but I also want Logan to have daddy's little girl" Rory said

"Wait dad why are you here?" Logan asked

"Well I have a grandson on the way and I was picking up a few gift's for the kids also" Mitchum answered

"Yes but normally someone else does your shopping" Logan said

"I don't need her anymore, Gwen and I do the shopping now" Mitchum said

"Oh a Gwen and I, So it's official" Logan says with a grin

"Well I wasn't going to say anything for awhile but yes, she is also moving in with me the house is so lonely and big" Mitchum said

"Well that's good new's, are you going to marry her?" Logan said

"Well I think I should see how living together goes first" Mitchum said

"Ya I guess after the whole marriage of mom that would be a good idea" Logan said

"Yes and congratulations kid's, I will keep my mouth shut until you say" Mitchum said

 **32 days pass July 4th**

Today is the Annual 4th of July Huntzburger social party, Rory has planned every detail planned very carefully. She made sure that it wasn't a stuffy one and the kids would enjoy it, Much like in stars hollow. There was game's, food, rides, prizes and even a charity auction. They also have to go to the annual stars hollow party later this evening.

Logan and Rory stand on the stage

"Thank you all for coming her today, We hope you have a good time, Don't forget to check out the charity auction" Rory said

Rory and Logan linked their arm's and made the rounds with Finley to talk to all their guest's.

"Oh Rory you look positively glowing today" said Emily

"Well grandma I am, We have some good new's. I'm expecting" Rory said

"Well that's fabulous news, how far along are you?" Emily asked

"About 3 months" Logan said

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked

"Happy, We go for a ultrasound tomorrow" Rory said glancing at Logan with a big smile

"Well that's great, Keep me updated about my great grandbaby on the way" Emily said

"Will do" Logan said

Within 15 min the whole party knew that Logan and Rory where expecting again, A few of his ex conquest's where at the party and they called Rory all kinds of names including gold digger saying she must only be popping kids out because it's in he pre-nup that she get's money per child, Logan put them in their place.

"You do not speak about my wife and children that way, Our children where made out of 100% love, She's not a gold digger and there is no Pre-nup to speak of. I would gladly give her everything if she asked so there is no reason, I trust her and married her out of love and trust"

"Please, we know you only married her because she was pregnant and you where on the rebound" said one girl

"I married her out of love, yes she was pregnant but I was also going to marry her 11 year's ago, I was not on the rebound, Odette was a mistake and I knew it, I loved Rory still and have for the past 14 years, If you don't like it or you wish to make up rumors please leave" Logan said

Rory and Logan walked away chuckling "Silly jealous little girls, Just mad I never loved them" Logan said

 **Around 4pm**

"Mitchum, we have to head to stars hollow would you be able to take care of take down for us" Logan asked

"Of course, get going you have a big announcement to do" Mitchum said

Rory and Logan arrive at Lorelai and Luke's house to change into more casual clothing then walk over to the town square. Once they arrive Logan and Luke take Finley on the little kid's rides while Rory and Lorelai figure out how they are going to make the announcement, They make a plan and set it in motion.

The guys finish with the rides and are hungry now. Babette and miss patty walk up to Logan and Rory.

"Hey good looking, To bad your married I'd take you for my own" Miss Patty said

"If I wasn't happily married I may let you" Logan said with a flirtatious grin

"You two look so perfect together like from a magazine" Babette said

"Why thank you" Logan said

"Rory you look positively beautiful, What is your secret?" Miss Patty asked

"Well I have this man here that keeps me happy and I'm sure the pregnancy hormones are helping " Rory said

"Your having another baby! Our little girl is having another baby!" Babette shouted loud enough the whole town heard

"Yes Babette, we are due in February" Logan said

"Well I'll be damned. Those swimmers of yours sure do a good job at getting her knocked up with a pretty baby" Babette said

"Well yes they do and they do it when they feel like it" Logan said

"You mean it wasn't planned?" Miss Patty asked

"Nope, Just surprised us but we did plan on starting to try soon, Fait made it happen unexpectedly and we couldn't be happier" Rory said

Taylor got on the PA system

"I hear there is going to be another Gilmore baby, Is this true?" Taylor said

"No Taylor, It's a Huntzburger baby from a former Gilmore girl" Lorelai yelled

"Well it's still a Gilmore" Taylor said snidely

"No it's a Huntzburger as I'm a Huntzburger now" Rory said

"Well whatever our Rory is having another baby, I thought your body was just catching up to your junk food consumption" Taylor said

"No it's 100% baby here" Rory said

"Can we stop talking about my daughter and grandbaby like this now" Lorelai said

"Well fine, Its just great town new's" Taylor said

"Its not the towns news its family news. They don't even live here, they live in New York" Luke said

Taylor mumbled something under his breath about Rory turning her back on stars hollow now that's she's a rich woman.

 **The next day July 5th**

Logan and Rory are at the dr's having the first exam done for the baby.

"Hello Rory, Logan. Nice to see you both in here, I didn't think it would be so soon after Finley." Dr frank said

"Well we didn't think so either but it must have been fait" Rory said

"Well lets look at this little bundle" Dr frank said

Dr frank did the normal measurements and told them their due date in February 4th

"you have a healthy looking baby in there" Dr frank said

"Well we hope so" Logan said

"Thank you Dr, We will see you in 4 weeks" Rory said


	38. Chapter 38

**9 days later July 14th**

Today is Finley's 1st birthday party, For the town in stars hollow. Lorelai had it set up much like 4th of July but with green and blue balloons and streamers, Luke had hotdog's and burgers on the grill, Sookie made a huge cake with a zoo theme on it, Just about the whole town made it at one point or another and Finley got a lot of gift's. The main event of the party was everyone seeing him walk a little bit, they didn't know he had been doing this for over a week now so it made them feel special.

Logan and Rory had a long day of talking to everyone and Finley got passed around a lot, so they called it a night around 4pm to head back to new York to prepare for the big society birthday party Mitchum and Gwen where throwing for Finley the next day.

 **The next day July 15th**

"Welcome everyone to the celebration of My grandson Finley's 1st birthday, I am honored you could all make it and I hope you enjoy your evening" Mitchum said

Logan and Rory had Decided that instead of gift's they wanted to have everyone make donation's to a children's charity.

"Let me see my grandson, you have been keeping him from me" Shira yelled drunkenly

"You where not invited please leave mother" Logan said

"No I have every right to be here to see my grandson, How dare you keep him from me" Shira said

"Stop making a scene at my son's party, Leave now" Rory said

"Oh shut up you gold digging whore you cant talk to me that way" Shira said to Rory

"That is quite enough from you, Rory is nothing like you her children where made of love not a necessity to gain money and power" Mitchum said

"What do you mean children, I'm getting another grandchild?" Shira said

"Yes Rory is expecting and no you will not be around either of these children until you grow up and get yourself together" Logan said

"Security please escort this woman out of here and make sure she doesn't get back in" Mitchum said

Once the evening was over Finley and Rory where so tired they fell asleep in the car on the way home, Logan woke Rory up and carried finley in the house asleep.

"That was an eventful party tonight" Rory said

"Ya, My mother isn't she just a treat" he said

"Well at least she wasn't to horrible" she said

"Well she was rather rude to you" He said

"Well nothing that I'm not used to and really who cares what she think's she's drunk and bitter" She said

"Ya she is, I just cant believe she made such a scene" he said

"Oh I believe it, she isn't involved in much these days since she started drinking heavily and finding out about Gwen could not have been nice for her" she said

"Ya I suppose but that's not an excuse to crash a baby's birthday and cause a problem" he said

"Well it's over with for now and hopefully it will make her see that all she is doing is causing a bigger rift between family and she wont be involved if she doesn't change" she said

"Well I just hope she sorts her self out no matter how hard things may be for her" he said

"I'm sure she will it may take time but things will work out" she said

"Well let's get you to bed its been a long few days and we have work tomorrow" He said

"I think I may just stay home tomorrow and work, If that's ok of course" she said

"Well we could always try out that pull out bed in the soon to be nursery for a nap if you want tomorrow" he said

"I'm in" she said

 **10 days later July 25th**

Rory got a call on her cell from Rosemary hysterically crying asking her to come to the hospital asap, So Rory walked over to Logan's office to let him know and he insisted he go with her. They left finley in the childcare center and headed straight over to the hospital to find Juliet and Rory rushed into where she was.

"Rosemary what's wrong, Is everything ok" Rory asked with a concerned voice

"No I came here because I was having cramping and they gave me an ultrasound and test's" rosemary said

"Is the baby ok?" Rory asked

"No, The baby…. It has to heartbeat" rosemary said

"Oh no are you going to be ok? I'm so sorry" Rory said

"I..I don't know how to tell Colin, he's going to be devastated" rosemary said

"Sweetie it will be ok, I will help you and Logan is in the waiting room he can help too" Rory said

"We though we where safe we where 26 weeks almost" Rosemary said

"I know but anything could have caused it at anytime, You will be ok and Colin will be too" Rory said

"I guess I had better call Colin and then get Logan informed" Rosemary said

"Ok I will go into the waiting room and tell Logan" Rory said

Colin came into the hospital

"What's going on why are you guys here?" Colin asked

"You need to talk to Rosemary and we are here for support" Logan said

"Rosemary, What's wrong?" Colin ask's

"Our baby is gone, I'm sorry" Rosemary said

"What… What happened?" Colin asked

"They don't know I came in with cramping and they did tests and gave me an ultrasound and couldn't find a heartbeat" rosemary said

"Oh baby, It will be ok, We have two beautiful babies at home" Colin said trying to hide his emotion's

"Are you sure? You don't think it's my fault?" Rosemary asked

"No of course not, There's nothing we could do" Colin said

"See I told you it would be ok" Rory said

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria is there anything I can get you?" Logan asked

"No I'm good" Rosemary said

"I will come with you" Colin said

When walking with Logan, Colin broke down in tear's he was trying to hide how upset he was so he didn't upset rosemary but Logan knew it was going to be hard and so he let Colin cry on his shoulders and talk threw it before they headed back.

"Well I guess I was freaking out more then I needed too, I thought he would say it was my fault somehow" rosemary said

"Well its not like you made it happen, It's not your fault and he knows that" Rory said

"Well, I think me and Rory should get back to work we have a few things to take care of before we can leave work tonight" Logan said

"Thank you for coming here to help" Rosemary said

"Thank you for calming her down" Colin said

"Hey your family don't mention it" Logan said

Once they got to the office they called Juliet, Robert, Finn and Stephanie and let them know what was going on so they wouldn't accidently step on a landmine of tears or ask anything about the baby.

Colin decided once Rosemary was out of the hospital and able to get out again he wanted to surprise her. He got the guy's together to figure out what to do, then they set the plan in motion getting everything they needed done down to every last detail. Little did Colin know but the other guys planned a few extra's to surprise Colin too.

 **5 Day's later July 30th**

Rory had a meeting with a new publishing company called JDM publishing, It was New but it had deals with big name stores that sold their books and a few smaller stores of their own.

"Hi I'm Rory Gilmore, I have an appointment at 1:30" she said

"Yes I will take you right back" the secretary said

"Mr. Jeffrey your 1:30 Ms. Gilmore is here" the secretary said

Rory walk's in to great Chris, One of the guys who owned truncheon book's

"Hello Mr. Jeffrey…..Chris, what are you doing here?" she said with surprise

"Wow, Rory Gilmore as I live and breathe, I'm a co owner of the company" he said

"What happened with truncheon books?" she asked

"We have 4 location's and this publishing company now" he said

"We as in….. Matt, You and Jess….?" she said with a bit of fear

"Yes the three off us and a 4th owner" he said

"Well, I didn't realize I was meeting with you today, I wasn't given a name"

Jess knocked on the door and walked in to greet his new author

Rory stood up too meet and shake her publicist's hand

"Hi, I'm going to be one of your publicist…. RORY!" jess said

"Guilty as charged" she said

"This is awkward, where's Logan?" Jess asked

"He's at home with our son" she said

"Oh boy this is awkward, I'm going to leave you to talk" Chris said

"Why did you Pick here to get published at?" Jess asked

"Well I like that it's new and still small, I didn't know you owned it" Rory said

"I'm surprised Luke didn't tell you" jess said

"No he told me you worked at a publisher's but he didn't say what one or that you owned it" she said

"How will Logan feel about this?" Jess asked

"Well, I don't know, I will have to talk to him" Rory said

"Ya that may be a good thing before we go on" jess said

"How about I go home and talk to him and then I call you and let you know" Rory said

"Ok I look forward to hearing from you, Until then I will read the book" Jess said

Rory head's home about 30 minutes away from the publishing company's office

"Hey Ace, How was the meeting?" Logan asked

"Well, Jess is a co-owner of the company" Rory said

"Oh, Well would you be working with him?" he asked

"Well yes him and 1 other person" she said

"Ok, Well I don't know if I like of him being alone with you ever, Would you be ok if I came to a meeting or two with you?" he asked

"Yes, That would be great, I want you comfortable with the book stuff" she said

"Well I would like to sniff him out and make sure he doesn't have bad intention's" he said

"You have every right to do that and honestly I'm happy your ok with this, I know hes not exactly your favorite person" she said

"We need to put things behind us for the best of the book" he said

"Logan did I tell you how much I love you today?" she said

"Yes but it never get's old" he said

"I will call him and make a meeting time" she said

"Ok"

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello, JDM publishing" the secretary answered

"Hi this is Rory Gilmore for Jess Mariano" Rory said

"Hello, Jess Mariano" Jess said

"Hey it's Rory, I was wondering if we could set up an appointment" she said

"Well I'm still free now if you want" he said

"Sure we will be there in 30 min" she said


	39. Chapter 39

**At the publishing office**

"I'm here for Mr. mariano"

"He's expecting you right this way" The secretary said while smiling at Logan

"Hey Jess, We're here" Rory said

"Oh Hi Logan, and this must be the famous Finley?" Jess said

"Yes, I guess grandma Lorelai and Grampa Luke must talk about him a lot" Logan said

"Yes, they do" Jess said

"Well I guess he would be my nephew in a way…." jess said

"Ya kind of I guess" Rory said

"I want to put the past behind us, It does us no good" Logan said

"Yes, I agree the past is the past. It's best for the book and the family" Jess said

"Good boy's" Rory said with a giggle

"So let's get started on the book" Jess said

"Yes, What did you think?" Rory asked

"Honestly, It's well written. I was happy with the way you where so honest about everything but at the same time you didn't give everything away" Jess said

"Thank you, I hope the part about you wasn't to personal, I could take out anything you didn't like" Rory said

"Honestly keep it all, It's real, I didn't realize how I was till I read it" Jess said

"I'm sorry" Rory said

"Honestly, It makes me understand so much now, I can learn from it" Jess said

"I didn't even know how I came off until I read the part's about me" Logan said

"Honestly it helped me see what Rory see's in you, You where different with her then with anyone else and honestly I commend you on deciding that you could be with her and only her, It takes a real man to realize what he has before it's gone take it from me" Jess said

"Thank you, It was actually the best decision I made when I was in collage" Logan said

"Well you're a lucky man, You have an amazing wife and a handsome little guy" Jess said

"Thank you, You haven't done bad for yourself either, Starting from nothing and building up to this" Logan said

"We where thinking about releasing the book in 6 week's then doing a book tour, How does that sound?" Jess asked

"How big of a book tour" Rory asked

"Maybe 6-12 weeks, usa maybe Canada" jess said

"Well I have to give you full disclosure, I'm about 3 months pregnant"

"Ok we can work with that, if your ok with it the further location's could be first then further on in the pregnancy the closer to home none past january 1st" Jess said

"That seems fine" Logan and Rory agreed

"Ok well I will get the details worked out and I will let you know and I will make sure not to book to many date's so you do have a break between dates" Jess said

"We know your looking out for me and the baby" Rory said

"I would never do anything to harm you or the baby" Jess said

Jess and Logan shook hand's, Rory and jess Hugged and kissed eachother's cheeks and said goodbye

 **4 days later August 3rd**

Colin and rosemary walk into their apartment to find their chairs on top of their tables with a little box with a bow on one the chairs, Rosemary looked at Colin oddly and he just shrugged his shoulder's pretending to have no clue.

In the box was a little silver charm with "You ready? Engraved on it and she turned to Colin.

"This seems a little LDB to me, Are you sure you know nothing?" she asked

"I have no idea" he said

She then notices 2 big white box's in their couch One said "For she" and the other said "For He", Inside her's was a beautiful mid length party dress and inside his was a tuxedo and a not at the bottom of her that said "30 min, Follow the heart's", They got dressed and in 30 min they stepped outside of their apartment and started following the hearts first it went to the elevator and inside the elevator was a heart covering the Lobby button so they pressed it, Once to the lobby they followed the hearts out the front door to a town car that had hearts leading inside of it. The driver stopped in front of a place called baby grand in NY it was a karaoke bar, Once they got out of the car they where escorted in by two people and sat down in front of the stage.

The curtain open's revealing Rory, Stephanie and Juliet, Survivor by destiny's child started. They serenaded Rosemary, Colin slipped away saying he was going to find the guys. Once the girls where done their song then jumped down to sit with Rosemary and she asked where the guys where.

She looks up to see Colin microphone in hand Starting to sing All of me by john legend, He walks straight to her and stands in front of her holding her hand's singing straight to her, she cry's and when the song is over he jumps back on stage and all 4 guys are now signing stereo hearts by Gym class heroes, By the end of this song she decided it was her time to sing, she was in a good mood with this surprise, she picked to sing a song with Colin, Give your heart a break by demi Lovato, It was their favorite song because it was so close to the beginning of their relationship.

The next person was a random woman who say do you wanna touch me by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Guess she didn't notice Logan's wedding ring. Logan decided to have fun with this, He decided to sing when I get you alone by Robin thicke, the girl approached him when he was right in front of Rory and said "You can get me alone anytime you want baby" Logan grabbed Rory's hand and looked at the girl and said "That wont be happening this is the last girl who get's me alone" As he rubbed Rory's belly and made sure the girl saw Rory's enormous wedding and engagement ring, The girl walked off in a huff and saw Finn and tried to drag him off as he tried to pull back, Stephanie stepped into her way and said

"Hi my names Stephanie, and your?"

"I'm his girl" the girl said

"Well you better hope his wife doesn't see you dragging him off" Stephanie said

"She probably to blind and stupid to notice him gone"

"She is my wife" Finn said

"Oh, crap….." the girl says as she runs off

Finn grabs his wife's hand and starts laughing at the stupid girl while they walk back to their seat's

"So whos next to sing?"

"Stephanie we should sing…. Bad blood by Taylor swift" Rory said

"Oh yes we should, Robert we need you" Stephanie said with a smile on her face

"Oh how I had dreamed to hear that from Rory and you" Finn said with a flirty tone

Once the song was over Rory decided to go get a drink of water, She hear this voice behind her "long time stranger" She swung around

"Jess, What are you doing here" she asked

"I'm with some friend's, I cant believe running into you its been almost 2 year's" he said

"Ya a lot has changed" she said

"I've missed you so much" He leaned in to hug her but he kissed her on the lips

"Umm Jess, Did Luke no tell you?" she said

"Tell me what" he asked

"I'm married, expecting my second baby"

"Oh…. Who too" jess asked

"Me" Logan said as he walked up behind them

"Oh congratulation's" Jess said

"Thank you, Just proves true love concurs all" Logan said

"I guess" Jess said

"Ace, go sit down I will grab us some drinks" Logan said

"Logan don't screw up because when you do I will be there for her waiting" Jess said leaning to Logan's ear

"Well you going to have a long lonely life waiting for something you cant have" Logan said into jess' ear

"We both know you will or she will just come running back to me" Jess said quietly to Logan

"Better man won end of story" Logan said to jess

"Well I should get to my wife, She's waiting for me" Logan said to jess

 **At the end of the evening around 12am**

Logan and Rory walk into their house and hardly get the door closed before they are in a deep, Hot kiss taking eachother's clothing off as they make their way towards their bedroom.

Logan lift's Rory up and into bed, He kisses her from her neck down till he hits between her leg's, He lingered for while until she moaned and quivered, He then went up to her breast's and sucked them gently and teased her rubbing himself between her leg's until she begged for him to enter her, but he keeps teasing until she rolls him onto his back and get's on top of him taking control over his body, she starts out slowly and works her way faster and faster moaning louder and louder each time until he grabs her by the hips and pumps harder and harder until she moans and he can fell her tighten and climax, She lay's down on her side while he's still inside of her and kiss' him.

"Did I mention how much I love when you surprise me" she said

"But you knew the plan for the night" he said

"I didn't know you could really sing" she said

"Well it's not something I advertise" he said

"Well you can all sing" she said

"Ya well a lot of drunken karaoke for practice" he said

"I guess that may help" she said laughing

"So was she really surprised tonight?" he asked

"Oh ya, she was speechless and couldn't stop crying at how sweet we all where, It also cheered her up a lot" Rory said

"Well I'm happy we could do something to help her out with everything goin on" he said

"Ya, well we had better get sleep my mom will be here with finley in the morning" she said

Jess called Rory to confirm the tour dates

October 15th Vancouver British Columbia

October 18th Calgary Alberta

October 19th Edmonton Alberta

October 25nd Winnipeg Manitoba

October 28th Toronto Ontario

November 1st Montreal Quebec

November 3th Seattle Washington

November 5th Portland Oregon

November 13th Los Angeles California

November 14th las Vegas Nevada

November 16th Boise Idaho

November 19th Phoenix Arizona

November 27th Albuquerque new Mexico

November 29th Denver Colorado

December 2nd Casper Wyoming

December 6th Dallas Texas

December 10th new Orleans Louisiana

December 12th Atlanta Georgia

December 14th Orlando Florida

December 16th charlotte north Carolina

December 18nd Philadelphia

December 20th Boston Massachusetts

December 22th Hartford CT

December 27th New haven CT

December 29th Manhattan New York

 **30 days later sept 3rd**

Today Logan and Rory have their 18 week appointment and find out the sex of their baby.

In the dr's exam room.

"Good morning Rory, How are you feeling today" Dr. frank asks

"Pregnant and anxious" She said

"Oh is everything ok" Dr. frank asks

"Yes but really wanting to know if the baby is a girl or boy" she says

"Ok well let's get down to it then" Dr. frank says

Logan hold's Rory's hand waiting for the answer if their feeling has been right.

"It's a healthy 18 week gestation baby girl" Dr. frank said

"Rory, See your gut feeling was right, It's a girl" Logan said

"Ya, we get our girl" Rory said with a joyous voice

"Well your all ready to go, See you in 2 weeks" Dr. frank said

They leave the office with big smiles on their face

"I think we have some shopping to do" Logan said

"Isn't to early?" Rory said

"No, we need pink, a lot of pink" Logan said

"What about work?" Rory asked

"They can live without us till lunch" Logan said

"But we can shop after work" Rory said

"But then we are more likely to run into people and they will see what we are buying, it would ruin the surprise" logan said

"Fine, 1 hour then work" Rory said

"Ok deal 2 hour's" Logan said with a chuckle

"I said an hour" Rory said with perched lips and a raised eye brow

"Ok" Logan said

 **11am back at the office**

"I don't want to work I want to celebrate" Logan said

"Well work now and play later" Rory said

"Well that's no fun" Logan said

"Well work some now and we can play in a bit then work more, how about that?" Rory asked

"Ok, it it later yet?" Logan said with a smirk  
"Logan get 2 hours of work done and then we will see ok" Rory said

"Ok 2 hour's, Meet in the nursery?" Logan said

"I will come get you when it's time" Rory said

"Ok it's a deal" Logan said

 **1:30pm**

 **Rory walk's into Logan's office**

"Finish what your doing hun" She said

"I am, But I have something better to do" he said with a smirk

"Well I can wait till you finish" Rory said

Logan calls his secretary to hold all call's, He and Mrs. Huntzburger will be in a call.

"Well that's done" Logan said

Rory grabs him by the hand and pulls him towards the couch in the nursery making sure the door's are locked before she gives him a little lap dance and undresses him.

Once they are both undressed she sit's him on the couch and straddles him as he kisses her neck and her breast's and gently enter's her, She moves up and down while moving her hips in the way she knows drives him oh so wild, She knows the nursery is sound proof, Its designed to be. She can moan as loud as she want's and he knows he can do what makes her moan loudly, He lift's her up while still inside her and lay's her on the couch so he can pump in and out of her at his own pace to drive her insane, she moan's asking deeper, He goes deeper and lifts her legs straight against his chest, She moans even louder over and over till he feels her tighten and climax, He position's her and bends her over the couch and enter's her again giving her his full length as she moan's louder and louder till they both climax. They sit there and cuddle a little while before fixing themselves and getting dressed again.

"Well was that worth 2 hours of work" she asks

"It was worth 10 hours of work" he said

"Well 8 more hours of work them" She said with a laugh

"How about 4 hours each" he asked

"Ok, 4 hours here and then we do more from home after Finley's in bed" she said

"Ok, in less we get it all done before we go home" he said

"Yes" She said


	40. Chapter 40

**33 day's pass October 6th**

Today Rory and Logan have decided to announce they are having a girl, at lunch they are 23 weeks along now.

"Well I guess your wondering why we called you to lunch today" Logan said

"Yes, what's going on" Juliet ask's

"We wanted to tell you the sex of the baby" Rory said

"is it another boy" Rosemary asked

"Think Pink" Rory said

"IT'S A GIRL!" Finn said

"Yes a girl" Logan says

"Mate your going to love having daddy's little girl" Colin said

"One of each is amazing" Stephanie said

"Well we already did a bit of shipping weeks ago when we found out" Rory said

"Ya I needed to find some cute pink stuff to get it out of my system" Logan said

"Well no harm in that" Robert said

"Well in the amount of 2 years we actually doubled our group from 8 to 16" Robert said

"I bet no one else has done that " Logan said with a laugh

"No just us crazy people" Finn said

 **21 days pass 0ct 27th**

Rory and Logan where having a Halloween party LDB style, All LDB members welcome to a private estate just outside of New York festivities start after dark, They had the whole house and the property to do what they pleased with.

100 guest's showed up with costumes ready to party. It was planned to start at dark and end the next afternoon. They had a full stocked bar with lots of champagne and sparkling cider for the pregnant ones, Golf off the roof, paintballing, swimming for those who dared the cold weather, lawn bowing, golf cart's, dancing, karaoke and more.

Logan and Rory went as a pregnant housewife and a milk man

Finn and Stephanie went as Lucy and Ricky

Colin and Rosemary went as Snookie and The Situation

Robert and Juliet went as Lois and Clark (Superman)

The night went amazing, Everyone who could drink got smashed, Finn escaped the night without injury and remembered part of it, Logan sang to his unborn daughter a lot and has no memory of it but it's on film, Juliet had a great last party before her baby was due. It was a great event.

 **Halloween is here October 31st**

Logan, Colin and Finn got calls that Juliet's water broke around 5pm and the baby was coming soon, They where all ecstatic and rushed with the girls and kid's to the hospital to meet the new Garibaldi baby, The kid's all including Amelia had a little playdate in the waiting room while Juliet had her baby.

About 4 hours later Robert came out into the waiting room

"Hey everyone, come in the room we have someone for you too meet"

They all shuffle into the room kid's in tow

"Hey Juliet, how are you feeling" Rory asked

"Great now that the baby is here" she said

"How about daddy" Finn ask's

"Daddy is great knowing they are all right" Robert said

"So boy or girl?" Stephanie ask's

"boy" Robert say's

"What's his name?" Colin ask's

Oakley William Garibaldi

Born at 8:25pm October 31st

8lbs 4oz

22"

"Wow, Big guy isn't he" Rosemary said

"Yes hes going to be tall" Finn said

"Rosemary, Are you ok? I know this may be hard" Robert asked

"Oh ya I'm fine I'm happy for you" Rosemary said

"We are going to leave it to fait and see if we have another baby" Colin said

"Well that's good, I just don't want you to be upset" Robert said

"You know honestly, we think it was fait that it happened, having twins that are so young then a new born would have been a lot to deal with" Rosemary said

"We already have two beautiful children and we love them, we are happy as a family of 4 right now" Colin said

"That's good" Rory said

"So a Halloween baby, Will he be a warlock, A goblin, a vampire" Logan said with a laugh

"Only time will tell" Robert said

 **16 day's pass November 16th**

Logan of course makes special plan's for his and Rory's anniversary.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello, son. To what do I owe this phone call today" Mitchum answers

"Hello, Mitchum, I was wondering if you could take Finley for the a long weekend from the evening of November 23rd till the afternoon of the 27th for me and Rory's anniversary so we can get away one last time before we are parents of two under 2" Logan ask's

"Well of course me and Gwen would love to have him and let you get away, You need to keep the sparks alive in a relationship" Mitchum says

"Thank you so much, I want to make this an amazing weekend away for her" Logan say's

"Well just make sure lots of time alone" Mitchum said

"Well as much as she can handle of course" Logan said with a chuckle

"Anything else you need just let me know" Mitchum said

"Thank you Mitchum" Logan said

"Good-bye Logan"

"Good-bye Mitchum and thank you again"

Logan walk's over to Rory's office

"Ace, Make sure we have a clear schedule from the evening of the 23rd till the afternoon of the 27th" Logan said

"Ok sure, what's the plan?" Rory asked

"Well you have to wait and see, its no fun if I tell you now" Logan said with a cheeky smile

"How should I pack and what should I pack" Rory asked

"Well we are being driven so pack for this weather and pack what you feel, anything else we may need we can buy when we get there" Logan said with a chuckle

"Well that's no help…. No hints at all?" Rory said

"Nope no hint's other then we are being driven" Logan said smiling

"Should I pack for finley?" Rory asked

"No it's a parents only trip" Logan said

"Who has finley then" Rory ask's

"Mitchum and Gwen" Logan said

"Your dad agreed to this… WOW, Your plan must be big" Rory said

"No comment" Logan said grinning while he walked away


	41. Chapter 41

**The next day November 27th**

Logan and Rory decided that him and Finley are going to go on the last month of Roy's book tour with her and hes going to work from the hotel's and location's she's doing her book signing at as she's now 30 week's along and Logan want's to make sure she's not working to hard.

 **Albuquerque, New Mexico**

It's been an amazing turn out, Finley LOVED all the attention he got from fan's of Rory's book, Anna (April's mom) even came to get a book signed, She hit on Logan not realizing who he was, But that's normal of women around Logan, He's good looking and Rory knows it.

 **Denver, Colorado**

The turn out was so crazy after a few hour's they actually had to turn people away and end the line, People where actually upset about it, But Rory had made an agreement to a few people to get autographed items from her and they had to give their address to jess.

 **December 18nd Philadelphia**

This stop was Super crazy as people who frequented truncheon loved that Rory was previously in a relationship with one of the owners and a few of the women wanted to meet the stud himself. Logan also got hit on a lot by women asking him to have an affair with them or father their children because they wanted gorgeous children like Finley, Logan said all the locks came from Rory's genetics, The women then realized who he was and that his wife was a very pregnant woman.

 **Boston, Hartford and New Haven**

The next stops of the book tour was amazing many people she knew from Yale, Chilton, the DAR and new's papers she had written for came to get a book, Her dad and Gigi even waited in line. She even was able to have a few day's off to have Christmas with both of their families. There was even a Yale Alum party after her New Haven event, It felt amazing being at Yale where she met Logan and had so many good and bad times.

 **Manhattan, NY**

The last stop of the book tour 10 weeks and 25 city's, Logan and Finley sat next to Rory at the book signing table and they where complimented on how beautiful a family they are, The store sold out all 250 copies of the book but thankfully jess knew there was another shipment in the warehouse and got enough for everyone left in line. Jess scored a few dozen girls number's, Jess and Logan even had a party for Rory to celebrate.

It was now time to relax and finish Finley's new room before the new baby came and get the last details of the office new years party done. Logan didn't know what he was going to do on Finley's new bedroom wall, Rory told him to think of something with meaning. He figured it out, A scene of the wizard of oz, The wizard(Logan), Dorothy(Rory), Tin man (Robert), Lion (Colin) scarecrow (Finn) With the word's "The beginning of the rest of your life" above it. Logan wouldn't let Rory in the room until the guy's came over because he wanted to reveal it to them all at once, so the guys headed over quickly because Rory told them they had to drop work to see it before she lost her mind. They loved the mural and the hidden meaning, Rory actually cried and the guys all hugged her

"I'm glad the event's of the night before brought you back to us" Finn said

"I'm glad it was a night that brought us a miracle" Colin said

"I'm glad it got us here" Robert said

"I'm glad it started my forever family" Logan said

"I'm glad it brought us all together" Rory said

 **December 30th**

Rory met with both her grandmother's, They needed to talk to her about something very important.

"Rory, Come sit down we need to talk" Emily said

"Ok, What about?" Rory asked

"Well, You are the eldest Hayden and only Gilmore heir" Francine said

"Ok, I know" Rory said

"Well, We where wondering if you would like to be a double heiress" Emily said

"What do you mean?" Rory asked

"Well you would be the heir of both the Hayden's and Gilmore's" Francine asked

"Yes, I will accept" Rory said

"Ok well we will set it all up and make the announcement in the new year"

Rory goes and tells logan the new's

"Logan" she called

"Yes ace" he answered

"I got some new's" she said

"ok" he said

"Im going to be a double heiress" she said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Gilmore and Hayden heiress" she said

"Wow, that's big news, What about Gigi?" he asked

"Well she's to young and as the eldest of my dad's kids Its mine" she said

"Well, When is it formal?" he asked

"In the new year its being announced" She said

"Ok, SO much for my mother saying you're a gold digger, You're a double heiress now"

"No I'm a Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzburger"

"That's a long name, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzburger" he said

"How about Just Rory Huntzburger?" she said

"I like that name" he said

 **New years day January 1st**

"Ace, Why are you awake it's 3am" Logan asked

"I thought of a new book and started writing it" Rory said

"What about?" he asked

"Our journey" she said

"What you mean from day one till now?" he asked

"Yes for the most part

 **14 day's pass January 15th**

Tonight is a party to celebrate Logan and Rory's new baby that Emily and Francine planned and decided they are going to announce that Rory is a double heiress, They even decided to invite Shira to rub it in her face that Rory IS good enough to be a Huntzburger. The Party was beautiful, The food was amazing. Rory and Logan had throne's to sit in but they never did as they where to busy talking to people and dancing all night. Rory looked amazing with her little baby belly in her gown and she felt wonderful.

"Welcome everyone, We are here to celebrate Logan and Rory's Baby that is on the way but we also have another announcement" Emily said

"We are here to announce That Rory is not only expecting her second child with Logan Huntzburger But she is also the Gilmore Heiress" Francine said

"But she isn't just an Heiress, She's a double Heiress" Emily said

"She is also the Hayden heiress, She is my eldest grandchild" Francine said

The room broke out in whispers and shock, Not very many people knew for sure that Rory was a Hayden never mind the heiress, They knew she would be the Gilmore Heiress as she was the only one other then Lorelai, Everyone assumed that Gigi was going to be the Hayden Heiress.

"Oh Rory congratulation's" Shira said

"Ya so much for me not being "Good enough" to be a Huntzburger" Rory said

"See mother, I guess roles change, She's a huntzburgers and a double heiress and your neither anymore" Logan said

Shira walked away in a huff because Logan talked to her the way she talked to Rory before.


	42. Chapter 42

**The next day November 27th**

Logan and Rory decided that him and Finley are going to go on the last month of Roy's book tour with her and hes going to work from the hotel's and location's she's doing her book signing at as she's now 30 week's along and Logan want's to make sure she's not working to hard.

 **Albuquerque, New Mexico**

It's been an amazing turn out, Finley LOVED all the attention he got from fan's of Rory's book, Anna (April's mom) even came to get a book signed, She hit on Logan not realizing who he was, But that's normal of women around Logan, He's good looking and Rory knows it.

 **Denver, Colorado**

The turn out was so crazy after a few hour's they actually had to turn people away and end the line, People where actually upset about it, But Rory had made an agreement to a few people to get autographed items from her and they had to give their address to jess.

 **December 18nd Philadelphia**

This stop was Super crazy as people who frequented truncheon loved that Rory was previously in a relationship with one of the owners and a few of the women wanted to meet the stud himself. Logan also got hit on a lot by women asking him to have an affair with them or father their children because they wanted gorgeous children like Finley, Logan said all the locks came from Rory's genetics, The women then realized who he was and that his wife was a very pregnant woman.

 **Boston, Hartford and New Haven**

The next stops of the book tour was amazing many people she knew from Yale, Chilton, the DAR and new's papers she had written for came to get a book, Her dad and Gigi even waited in line. She even was able to have a few day's off to have Christmas with both of their families. There was even a Yale Alum party after her New Haven event, It felt amazing being at Yale where she met Logan and had so many good and bad times.

 **Manhattan, NY**

The last stop of the book tour 10 weeks and 25 city's, Logan and Finley sat next to Rory at the book signing table and they where complimented on how beautiful a family they are, The store sold out all 250 copies of the book but thankfully jess knew there was another shipment in the warehouse and got enough for everyone left in line. Jess scored a few dozen girls number's, Jess and Logan even had a party for Rory to celebrate.

It was now time to relax and finish Finley's new room before the new baby came and get the last details of the office new years party done. Logan didn't know what he was going to do on Finley's new bedroom wall, Rory told him to think of something with meaning. He figured it out, A scene of the wizard of oz, The wizard(Logan), Dorothy(Rory), Tin man (Robert), Lion (Colin) scarecrow (Finn) With the word's "The beginning of the rest of your life" above it. Logan wouldn't let Rory in the room until the guy's came over because he wanted to reveal it to them all at once, so the guys headed over quickly because Rory told them they had to drop work to see it before she lost her mind. They loved the mural and the hidden meaning, Rory actually cried and the guys all hugged her

"I'm glad the event's of the night before brought you back to us" Finn said

"I'm glad it was a night that brought us a miracle" Colin said

"I'm glad it got us here" Robert said

"I'm glad it started my forever family" Logan said

"I'm glad it brought us all together" Rory said

 **December 30th**

Rory met with both her grandmother's, They needed to talk to her about something very important.

"Rory, Come sit down we need to talk" Emily said

"Ok, What about?" Rory asked

"Well, You are the eldest Hayden and only Gilmore heir" Francine said

"Ok, I know" Rory said

"Well, We where wondering if you would like to be a double heiress" Emily said

"What do you mean?" Rory asked

"Well you would be the heir of both the Hayden's and Gilmore's" Francine asked

"Yes, I will accept" Rory said

"Ok well we will set it all up and make the announcement in the new year"

Rory goes and tells logan the new's

"Logan" she called

"Yes ace" he answered

"I got some new's" she said

"ok" he said

"Im going to be a double heiress" she said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Gilmore and Hayden heiress" she said

"Wow, that's big news, What about Gigi?" he asked

"Well she's to young and as the eldest of my dad's kids Its mine" she said

"Well, When is it formal?" he asked

"In the new year its being announced" She said

"Ok, SO much for my mother saying you're a gold digger, You're a double heiress now"

"No I'm a Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzburger"

"That's a long name, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzburger" he said

"How about Just Rory Huntzburger?" she said

"I like that name" he said

 **New years day January 1st**

"Ace, Why are you awake it's 3am" Logan asked

"I thought of a new book and started writing it" Rory said

"What about?" he asked

"Our journey" she said

"What you mean from day one till now?" he asked

"Yes for the most part

 **14 day's pass January 15th**

Tonight is a party to celebrate Logan and Rory's new baby that Emily and Francine planned and decided they are going to announce that Rory is a double heiress, They even decided to invite Shira to rub it in her face that Rory IS good enough to be a Huntzburger. The Party was beautiful, The food was amazing. Rory and Logan had throne's to sit in but they never did as they where to busy talking to people and dancing all night. Rory looked amazing with her little baby belly in her gown and she felt wonderful.

"Welcome everyone, We are here to celebrate Logan and Rory's Baby that is on the way but we also have another announcement" Emily said

"We are here to announce That Rory is not only expecting her second child with Logan Huntzburger But she is also the Gilmore Heiress" Francine said

"But she isn't just an Heiress, She's a double Heiress" Emily said

"She is also the Hayden heiress, She is my eldest grandchild" Francine said

The room broke out in whispers and shock, Not very many people knew for sure that Rory was a Hayden never mind the heiress, They knew she would be the Gilmore Heiress as she was the only one other then Lorelai, Everyone assumed that Gigi was going to be the Hayden Heiress.

"Oh Rory congratulation's" Shira said

"Ya so much for me not being "Good enough" to be a Huntzburger" Rory said

"See mother, I guess roles change, She's a huntzburgers and a double heiress and your neither anymore" Logan said

Shira walked away in a huff because Logan talked to her the way she talked to Rory before.


	43. Chapter 43

**15 day's pass February 2nd**

Rory and Logan were in the shower getting ready to begin their day.

"Logan, I think we should finish up real fat" she said

"Why" he said

"Umm, My water Just broke" she said

"WHAT" he shouted

"Yes, We should get dressed and head to the hospital" she said

They quickly got dressed Rory just threw on Pj bottoms and a tank top with her coat over it and tied her hair in a messy bun, Logan threw on a pair of pants and a Yale t-shirt and grabbed Finley and the hospital bag then headed to the car.

"I'm going to call Finn, Colin and Robert and see who can come watch Finley" he said

"Yes, good idea" She said while having a strong contraction

Ring, Ring

"Hello, Mate" Finn said

"Can you come get Finley?" Logan asked

"Yes what's going on" Finn said

"Rory's water broke, we are on the way to the hospital" Logan said

"I'm on my way to labor and delivery now" Finn said

"Ok see you there" Logan said

Once they got to the hospital a nurse was waiting for them with a wheelchair for Rory, Finn was near the nurses desk in labor and delivery (They knew him by name), He grabbed Finn from Logan and told Logan to go be with his wife and call with progress report's.

Rory was 4cm when the Dr checked her at 9:00am and she right away asked for a spinal block and they got it to her fast, Logan text Finn with every update.

9:25am Rory is 6cm

9:40am Rory is 9cm

9:45am Rory is 10cm and about to start pushing

Finn text back "I'm notifying everyone"

At 9:59am Rory pushed one last time and here baby girl was here. After about an hour everyone started to slowly show up to meet Baby girl Huntzburger.

Logan and Rory talked about names and agreed on a first and middle name in about 10 second's

Lorelai "Lore" Faith Huntzburger

Born 9:59am February 2nd

7lbs 10oz

21"

"Where did you get the name faith from?" Colin asked

"We put faith into each other when we jumped, and we have faith that she wont end up with a guy like used to be" Rory said with a laugh

"It will be the guys who need faith, They have to deal with Daddy and 3 crazy uncles" Finn said

"She's going to have her back majorly covered by the 4 of you no matter what" Stephanie said

"She's never going to be able to date if they have to go threw them" Rory said

"The four of already agreed the girls cant date till they are out of collage" Logan said

"Ya good luck with that guy's" Juliet said

 **2 days pass February 4th**

Logan, Rory, Finley and Baby Lore head home from the hospital as a family of 4.

"Well baby girl, Welcome home" Logan said

"Please be kind to it like your big brother has been" Rory said

"I will put Finley down for a nap and then come help you" He said

"Ok, I don't really need help, if you want to lay down for a nap yourself" she said

"I know you don't need help but I want to help you and we can nap afterwards" he said

"I know, and we will lay down trust me" she said

Rory goes into the bedroom and set's up to feed Lore before she puts her down in the bassinet next to the bed. Logan lays next to her intently watching her breastfeed in awe of his girl's, Rory get's an idea in her head that once Lore is sleeping she's going to give Logan a surprise. Once lore is sound asleep Rory starts to kiss Logan passionately and rub her hand's on his now growing bulge, she starts to pull his short's and boxer's down while she kisses him down his body and he gives her sensual touches while she has little moans that cause him to get harder and harder until her mouth makes it down to his pelvic area and she kisses, Licks and put's his hard member in her mouth and moans every once in awhile making him closer and closer with every moan and it makes her moan more until he climax's, They curl up in eachother's arms and fall asleep afterwards.

While they are sleeping Finn is setting up a surprise baby shower/Welcome to the world baby Lorelai party, In the Huntzburger penthouse, Logan knows about it and luckily he's able to keep Rory from waking up. When Finn was done setting up her called Logan's cell to wake them up and played off that he wanted to come over and get to know his new niece, So Rory and Logan got dressed and got Lore ready for company. Rory went to go get Finley ready since he was playing in his crib now, Once finley was dressed he ran down the hall towards the living room to go see "My Baby" As he called Lore. As Rory came around the corner she saw a group of people who yelled "SURPRISE"

Lorelai, Emily, Stephanie, Rosemary, Juliet, Paris, Lane, Gwen, Jess and about 8 more ladies with their SO's stood there

"OMG, Finn How did you do this?" Rory said in shock

"I have a key and you were sleeping" Finn said with a big smirk

"Wow I must have been deep in sleep, Logan…. Did you know?" Rory said

"Yes Ace, You think I didn't hear him a few times" Logan said

"Thank you all for coming" Rory said

The party lasted about 2 hours, Lore got passed around a bit and loved on by everyone, Mitchum took a major liking to her she had Logan's hair, Mouth and Ear's and most importantly Rory's blue eyes so far, He looked like a little version of Finley but more Logan's face then Rory's.

Finn and the guy's stayed behind to help clean everything up and of course set Finley's new room up and assemble the new nursery furniture and decoration's, The bedding was a light purple with chocolate brown with custom made accessories, The furniture was a espresso brown. The guy's only got the furniture together but Rory and Logan could do the rest before Lore went into the nursery.

 **10 days pass February 14th**

Lore has been a really good baby, She's already sleeping 8 hours at night and is on a really good schedule, Logan and Rory are happy with the fact both kids sleep at the same time at night. Rory even went to see her Dr while Logan was at work as a surprise to see if she was safe to continue having relations with him, She could the Dr was satisfied with her healing and just told her to use protection.

Once Rory got home from the Dr's she set up a romantic dinner, Well as romantic as it could be with an 18 month old and a 2 week old baby, She had strawberry's dipped in chocolate, Italian ordered for dinner, Music to dance too, a sexy dress to wear, Mocktail's, a sexy dice game for after the kids went to bed, and sexy lingerie, She was determined to surprise him for a change. Rory made to let Finn know that she was going to surprise Logan so if Logan contacted him he knew not to plan anything major.

Logan walk's in the door with rose's but doesn't notice anything special yet.

"Honey, I'm Home" he says

Rory pop's out of the Kitchen with Finley running towards him and holding Lore before she put's lore in her bassinet next to the dinner table

"Hi Hunny, Welcome home"

"Happy Valentines day Ace" he say's while handing her rose's

Logan see's Rory's super sexy dress and his jaw drop's momentarily

"Well hello sexy" he says

"Oh you like this old thing?" she asks with a smirk

"I love it, It's making me a little hot and bothered" he said as he cleared his throat

"Well, We may have to do something about you being all hot and bothered later" she said coyly

"Maybe" He said

"Dinner's ready when ever your ready for it" she said

Logan walk's into the dining room and find's fettucine Alfredo, Garlic bread, Salad, Asparagus and tiramisu for dessert. All his favorite Italian food

"Wow, Rory you really went all out" He said

"Well it's all ordered but I put it on pretty dish's for you" She said with a big smile

"It's perfect, I love it" he said

"Good now let's eat I'm starving" she said

"Yes, Me too. I was going to take you out to dinner but this is much better" he said

After dinner the four of them settled into the living room and Rory made Mocktail's and they watched the secret life of pet's (A movie Finley Loved as much as his parent's), After the movie it was time for Finley to get to bed, Once he was off in bed Logan went to change into something more casual and Rory quickly ran around Turning the wickless candles on before he came back.

"Well this is very… Romantic" He said with an eye brow raised

"That's the effect I was going for" she said

"Well what's the plan now?"

"Strawberry's dipped in chocolate and more Mocktail's and of a course another movie your choice" she said

"Sound's good, How about Knocked up?" he asked with a sly smile

"Sure as long as I don't get knocked up anytime soon" she said with a snicker

Once the movie was over it was now time for Lore to go to bed and Adult time.

"Game time" She said

"What game?" he asked

"Sexy Dice" she said

"That could get us in some trouble" he said

"That's ok I'm willing to risk it" She said with a wink

Their little dice game turned into a full on steamy make out session, Rory ran her hand's all over Logan's body, she ripped open logans button up shirt and took it off him, She unzipped her dress and took it off exposing her almost fully naked body, She put's her breast's in his face to tease him a little, and that drives him even more wild. He grab's her by the hip's And kisses her stomach working towards her hips as he pulls down her panties, He proceed's to do the one thing he known's she cant resist and begins to kiss and lick her, She grab's his head and pull's him closer, He lay's her down with her leg's still wrapped around his head, She let's out some moan's and grab's his head as if to say no don't stop, He continues this until she Moans and he knows she's almost there, She climax's and he start's to kiss up her body working his way up, she pulls his pant's and boxer off him and he start's rubbing up against her until she beg's for him to enter her, He slides in slowly and she moan's he pump's in and out over and over and slowly speed's up as her moan's get louder and louder until He can feel her almost ready to climax and he goes harder and deeper until she does, He keeps pumping while holding him self back for a few moment's and he feels her tighten up again and it makes him loose control and climax's.


	44. Chapter 44

**14 day's pass February 28th**

Logan was awoken by his cell phone ringing at 5am, It was his father

"Hello" Logan said

"Logan I thought I should call you before it was all over the new's" Mitchum said

"Ok, tell me" Logan said

"Your grandfather, He passed away" Mitchum said

"What, How" Logan said

"I think he had a heart attack" Mitchum said

"How was he found" Logan said

"He didn't get up for his flight at 4am, I went into his room to wake him and he was gone" Mitchum said

"Wow…. I will be into the office early today" Logan said

"I will see you there, Bring Rory and the kid's" Mitchum said

"Ok I will, They need to be kept from reporter's" Logan said

"Hun, Who was that" Rory said

"It was my dad" Logan said

"Why did he call so early" Rory said

"Elias passed away, Your coming to work today with both kids" Logan said

"What, How, Why" Rory said

"My dad thinks it was a heart attack in his sleep, My dad and I don't want you and the kids getting bombarded by tabloids or reporters trying to get comment's" Logan said

"Ok, well let's get ready, eat and get the kids and go in early" Rory said

"Good thing we have the nursery at the office, We can just go back to sleep if we need" Logan said

 **At the office around 6:30am**

Logan and Rory take the kids into the nursery thankfully Finley slept the whole time and Lora will only need a quick feed so Rory and Logan can curl up on the Pull out couch until Logan has to get up and see his dad.

Finley wakes up around 7:30 so Logan grab's him and take him out of the nursery so Lore and Rory can sleep a bit longer, Mitchum also just got off the elevator with Gwen, Finley run's up to Mitchum calling out Papa with his arms in the air.

"Where's the girls?" Mitchum asked

"I let them keep sleeping, Rory is going to need the rest" Logan said

"Yes it's best, Today will be a long day" Mitchum said

"Di you get ahold of Honor, Is she still out of town?" Logan asked

"Yes, Honor and josh are trying to find a flight home for the 5 of them" Mitchum said

"I have already gotten calls asking for a statement from the family" Logan said

"I got asked by a bunch of reporter's outside also, I almost want to say Rory is going to get the only statement's from the family or should I say Leigh Danes" Mitchum said

"Well if you want that I'm sure if you asked she could and would do it" Logan said

"It may be the only way things are said properly" Mitchum said

One Rory woke up Logan and Mitchum discussed "Leigh Danes" having the exclusive with the Huntzburger family with Rory, That way things could be dealt with by a family member and they would only release the exclusive in HPG's company holding's, Rory agreed if that is how they wanted it dealt with since no one knew or would know she was Leigh Danes.

Once the exclusives where submitted to the editors of the papers they all asked who this Leigh Danes was too the family and how they knew her/him, Logan just said Leigh wished to stay anonymous and he knew Leigh from when he was in school.

 **4 day's pass March 4th**

The media circus is slowly dying down and the autopsy report was released, Elias Huntzburger had indeed had a heart attack. The funeral was planned and was family and friends only, Even though some press tried to get in. There was a lot of people outside waiting to see the precession some where people Elias had given their start too others where just people he had interviewed or met threw the years. Mitchum, Logan and Rory where all still being asked who this Leigh Danes was and why she got the exclusive Huntzburger Family comment's and article, They just said they where not gathered today to discuss anything like this. Elias was put I the family crypt alongside his wife so they could be next to each other for eternity.

After the funeral Rory was bombarded by reporters asking her about her thoughts on the secret of Leigh Danes and was asked if Logan was having an affair, She laughed at them and said she could assure them there was no affair going on, One of the tabloids tried to make it seem like Logan was having with Leigh Danes and that's why it was so secretive, They just rolled their eyes.

 **26 days pass march 30th**

The whole huntzburgers family is once again spending 2 days at the family house in Hartford, Mitchum has something planned as he stressed he needed everyone there. Once everyone was all in the sitting room Mitchum decided to make a speech

"With me seeing Logan and Rory over the past 2 years I have realized something, a second chance at true love is possible and with that said Gwen I love you I have loved you and missed you since the day our engagement was called off I would like to know if you would do me the honor and become my final Mrs. Mitchum Huntzburger?" he said

"Yes, Yes of course" Gwen said

"Congratulation's its about time Mitchum" Logan said

"I was wondering when you where going to ask" Honor said

"I'm glad you realized it's not too late to be truly happy" Rory said

 **3 days pass April 2nd**

The engagement announcement was released in all the papers.

Announcing the engagement of

Mitchum Huntzburger

Gwendolyn York

Mitchum gets a call on his cell phone from an unknown number

"Hello" he said

"This had better be a joke, You cant be marrying that whore" she said

"No , We are going to get married and if I recall she wasn't the whore in situation, I seem to remember me only getting married to you because you where pregnant" he said

"You had just met her and gotten engaged because she was the fastest thing to jump into your bed" she said

"No Shira we hadn't even slept together, You where the one who was the fastest to jump into bed with me I recall within an hour of knowing me" he said

"She will be sorry if she marries you, You will only cheat on her like you did to me" she said

"There's a difference between the relationship's, I love her and I never truly loved you, I just married you because I had to do what was right" he said

"Father like son" she said

"What do you mean by that?" he asked

"Your son only married Rory because she was pregnant and he had to do the right thing" She said

"No he married her because he had loved her for over 10 years despite being separated for 7 of those years and he never loved Odette" he said

"Well I don't think wither of those kids are his anyways she's used them to keep him" she said

"Actually both those kids are 100% his" he said

"If she didn't use family money to bribe the DNA specialist" she said

"Oh you mean like you did….. And no she didn't need to do that, Both the kids look like Logan" he said

"I did not bribe them, they made a mistake. It's not my fault that by the time we found out our first daughter wasn't yours that I was pregnant again" she said

"Ya sure you trapped me on purpose" he said

Surprise There is a Huntzburger Family secret….


	45. Chapter 45

Once Mitchum got off the phone with Shira he wanted to let Honor and Logan in on the family secret before Shira told them herself, it just so happened that Honor was with Logan when Mitchum called so they all met at the penthouse.

"So I wanted to you and honor to hear this from me before your mom twisted it all around, We have a bit of a family secret" Mitchum said

"Dad please tell me that your not goi9ng to say we aren't yours?" Logan said

"No you are both mine, I made sure of that at birth" Mitchum said

"Well then what is it?" Honor asked

"Honor your not your mother's first child, you're her second and we did get married before she got pregnant with you, she was actually pregnant with your older sister Elsa. It wasn't until Elsa got sick that I found out she wasn't mine, your mother had lied to me about being with someone else and I would have left her but she was pregnant with you, I stayed because my dad said I would tarnish the family name if I left my pregnant wife. Elsa passed away the very day I found out she wasn't mine, She was only 3 months old" Mitchum said

"How did she die? Who was her actual father" Logan asked

"She died from complications of a genetic disorder she had, She stopped breathing and her dad was the vary man your mom was having an affair with on and off threw our whole marriage" Mitchum said

"Is that why mom was saying finley wasn't my baby?"

"I think so, I think she figured Rory was doing what she had done"

"Did you believe Rory?" Logan asked

"Yes, I knew you loved each other truly and I didn't see Rory being able to lie to you about something like that, she wasn't in it for the money or the name" Mitchum said

"So mother latched onto you knowing the baby wasn't yours?" Honor asked

"She thought the baby was mine but had also slept with another man so she was hoping I would never find out" Mitchum said

"you kept this from us our whole life's why?" Honor asked

"I didn't want you to think I didn't want you and I couldn't trust her with you on her own" Mitchum said

"So you stayed with her to make sure we where ok?" Honor said

"Yes and at one point I thought I truly did love her and that's how Logan came about" Mitchum said

"Wow, You really did sacrifice a lot for us without us even realizing" Logan said

"Yes but I would gladly do it again I would have just been there for you two more" Mitchum said

 **26 day's pass April 28th**

Logan wakes up to find Rory already awake and in the office printing off something.

"Morning Ace, What are you up to so early?" he said

"I just thought I would give you some weekend work, I have the first 3 chapters of what I hope is my next book and I would like you to look them over and tell me what you think honestly before I submit them to jess for a book proposal" she said

"Ok, What is the book about?" he asked

"More about Me, more about the adult years and us" she said

"I cant wait too read the whole book." he said

"There is even some about our friendship's threw the year's and how they have changed, I have about 14 chapters done but I have to get them into order" she said

"If you need help let me know I'm sure I would be able to help figure it out" he said

"I will probably need your help and I was thinking now that Lore is 12 weeks I want to come back to work to help you and even write my book more" she said

"That's a good idea, I can also help you with Lore at work and Finley would be in the childcare until he wanted to come up if he wanted too that is" He said

"I was thinking that also, So we are coming back on Monday morning" she said

"That will be a great surprise, Everyone has been asking about when you and Lore where coming in and if you where going to come back to work" he said

 **The next morning April 29th**

"Ace, come here for a min" He called

"Yes dear" She said

"Here's your first 3 chapters with note's" he said

"Seriously that fast?" she said

"Yes I read it all twice and wrote notes" he said

"did you do any work?" she said

"Yes, I did I took breaks and would read a chapter" he said

"Super dad… he can do anything in the leap of a bound….." she said with a giggle

"I love it, Including the part about the LDB, Thank you for not using names or the actual secret society name" he said

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to get arrested for things that have been done in the past and I don't think the rest of the group would be happy with me if I put it all in a book" she said

"I also loved that you didn't put every dirty detail in the book" he said

"Well I couldn't do anything that would make anyone look bad or anything to make the family be ashamed, Plus our kids may one day read this" she said

"Ya they don't need every dirty detail either, and they cant read it till they are in collage" he said

"Ya we don't need them doing what we did until they are over 18, after that we have no control what they find out because the boys will teach them" she said

"Yes, The boy's…. Not me at all" he said

"We will also" she said

"Of course, It's our job as parents to teach them how to live everyday to the fullest" He said proudly

 **21 days pass may 20th**

"Logan, I have more for you to read of my new book, but I'm stuck" Logan said

"What do you need help with?" Logan said

"Well I'm up to Hamburg, what should I include?" Rory said

"Well the truth minus the sex" Logan said

"So basically we ran into each other and started to hang out when I was in London?" Rory said

"Yes and that our friendship grew stronger and when Odette left you where here to pick the pieces up and it became a romantic relationship and Finley was produced" Logan said

"Do I say engaged first then pregnant?" Rory said

"If you want, but I would say we got engaged, got pregnant and got married so it doesn't seem like I only married you because you got pregnant" Logan said

"Ya I think that would be best" Logan said

"Then everything after the wedding is done also up until finley was born" Rory said

"Do you have a title yet?" Logan asked

"I'm thinking Gilmore to Huntzburger: The journey of true love" Rory said

"I love it, So it's almost done?" Logan asked

"Yes, all 20 chapter's and all the adventures" Rory said

"Well that's good, You ready to present it to jess?" Logan asked

"Yes and I already have a new book idea if this one goes good" Rory said

"Oh wow that was fast, What are you thinking?" Logan asked

"About our marriage, our family, Becoming a double Heiress, everything since we got married"  
'I look forward to it"

"I'm thinking about including things we do to keep our sex life alive also"

"Well that's good, I'm sure they boys can give an input" Logans says with a laugh

"Ya I was thinking it needs a few chapters about the sexcapades of the Yale boy's…." Rory said with sarcasm in her voice

"Ya maybe not that detailed" Logan said

"Exactly we don't need everyone know all the dirty secrets of the men and women of Yale" Rory said laughing.


	46. Chapter 46

**5 day's pass May 25th**

Rory was meeting up with Jess at his publishing company to discuss the new book as she emailed it to him in full the day she finished it.

"So, Mr. mariano what do you think?" Rory asked

"Oh, So formal Mrs. Gilmore-Huntzburger" jess said

"Hey it's only Gilmore for the book's" Rory said

"Ok, Ok. I loved the book, I'm even in it a little bit" jess said

"Well yes you are family and a part of me and Logan's story" Rory said

"I guess that is true we did get close in those years you weren't with Logan" jess said

"Don't forget your my cousin by marriage also God our family sounds so ummm back country hillbilly" Rory said

"It's not that bad it's not like we dated after they got married" jess said

"True" Rory said

"Does Logan know exactly how close we got?" jess asked

"He knows most of it, My own mother doesn't know about it all, Logan doesn't need every detail" Rory said

"As long as he wont flip if he find's out" Jess said

"He wont flip, He doesn't want to know detail's, We weren't together I was 25 me and him had been apart for over 2 years and we had been heavily drinking" Rory said

"Good, I don't need an angry husband getting mad because I did something with his wife years before they where back together" Jess said

"Logan isn't like that, He knows I was with other people" Rory said

"Well I would hope so, I'm sure he was with other people" Jess said

"Yes and I don't care to know who or how many in less it involves someone I know, But back to the book please" Rory said

"Yes the book, Ok so it's great, I like the title, I just want the guys to read it also and do some editing before it's published" Jess said

"Ok, No problem" Rory said

"So I do want to talk to you about a possible book tour before the book is released" Jess said

"Yes I will do a book tour but I have to be able to bring the kids and Logan and only on weekends"

"That can be arranged" jess said

"Oh and I have a new book idea" Rory said

"Holy girl your just on fire" Jess said

"Well I love to write, but I don't know if you would be interested in this book" Rory said

"What is it about?" jess asked

"My marriage, Family, becoming a double Heiress, basically everything since finley was born" Rory said

"Well if you get a proposal to me I can look it over and talk to the guys and see what they think, But I do think it would be a hit" jess said

"You have a biased opinion, your in most of my life." Rory said

"That's why I would get the guys too look it over before I make a decision" Jess said with a laugh and smile

"Well if that's all I shall head out, I have dinner to make for the family" Rory said

"Ya you cooking, I cant imagine that" Jess said as he snickered

"Hey Logan is teaching me" Rory said back

"Never to late to learn" Jess said

"Shit up" Rory said as she walked out of his office

Everyone in the office looked at her funny not knowing the relationship between Rory and Jess, They just thought an author was yelling at a publisher because he didn't like something she wrote.

Later when she got back home to Logan and the kid's and started to have Logan teach her how to cook they talked

"So how was the meeting what did he think" Logan asked

"He loved the book, he was even surprised I mentioned him in it and that me and him got close during our split, He thought you would flip" Rory said

"It's nothing major you guys spent time together, Drank and things happened" Logan said

"Well he didn't know how much you knew and was worried you would find out and get mad" Rory said

"I don't need details I have an idea and I don't need to know for sure, It happened we where both with other people" Logan said

"I told him that too" Rory said

"Well that's good, I don't need him scared to be around me or working with you" Logan said

"Ya that would be hard seeing as he is my publicist" Rory said

"So tonight I'm going to teach you how to make fettuccini alfredo" Logan said

"I though you said you where going to be easy on me" Rory said

"I'm not making it from scratch, we get noodles and a sauce base" Logan said

"Oh so basically boil the pasta, Heat the sauce and add what you like into it?" Rory said

"Yes, basically, But there is a bit of frying involved" Logan said

Once they made the dinner Rory and Logan were happy to be able to sit down and try it.

"Mmmmm Its good" Rory said

"Yes, and you did it all" Logan said

"Only with you telling me what to do" Rory said

"Hey I just said what to do you did it all" Logan said

"Fine I made a good meal" Rory said

"that's my girl" Logan said

After they ate dinner, Put the kids to bed and cleaned up Logan asked more about the book and the meeting with jess

"Did jess say anything about a book tour this time?" Logan asked

"Yes, we discussed a few things" Rory said

"What did he say" Logan said

"Hes willing to work around my schedule and my request's" Rory said

"Did he say how long?" Logan said

"No but I did tell him I would have to be able to take you and the kid's, Weekend's only of course, I hope that's ok" Rory said

"Yes that's perfect, What did he say about that" Logan asked

"He said I'm the boss and he can work with that he understands you work during the week" Rory said

"Well I'm happy hes your publicist not many would be able to deal with those demand's" Logan said

"He's also family and understands I cant be away from the three of you for long period's of time, it was hard being away from Finley and you last time" Rory said

"Bonus to him knowing you so long" Logan said

"Ya and hes just that kind of person" Rory said

Logan and Rory decide that they are going to go to stars hollow tomorrow morning till Sunday afternoon to visit her Mom, Luke, William (Her baby brother) and even the rest of the town, They make reservations at the Inn, planned to take the 3 kids out so Lorelai and Luke could have a break, Rory broke out the double stroller and Logan wore Lore in her Baby Bjorn carrier and they walked the town visiting people as they ran into them or walked near their business', They even ran into Liz who was so ecstatic to see her grand nephew and grand niece and of course her nephew. Logan and Rory even ran into dean, His with and their 4 kids, It was the first time Dean had seen Logan since that night at the male Yale party.

'Hi Rory, How's it going?" dean said

"Oh hi dean its going good just walking around town" Rory said

"I see you have been busy making babies" dean said

"Only the oldest and youngest are mine" Rory said

"Oh… Did he have an affair" Dean said with a sneer

"No, The second little boy is my brother" Rory said

"Oh sorry….. So this I the "rich" husband I was told you have" Dean said

"Yes this is Logan" Rory said proudly

"Nice to officially meet you dean" Logan said

"Logan you look familure" dean said

"Ya, We sort of met at Rory's grandparents place when you broke up with her" Logan said

"Oh yes your that rich guy that took her under his arm as I was leaving" dean said

"Ya I'm one of those Yale guys who cheered her up after you broke her heart" Logan said

"Now, Now boy's be nice" Rory said

"Well I'm just happy you found a man to make you happy" Dean said

"We make each other happy, Its amazing how sometimes your first real love is your last" Logan said

"Ya first love… Huh…." Dean murmured

"Ya she was my first love, My only actually" Logan said

"What about the woman you where engaged too" Dean asked

"That wasn't love it was arranged by our father's and she cheated" Logan said

"Didn't you cheat and get Rory pregnant" dean asked with a smirk

"No, She got pregnant after" Logan said

"Oh.. Ya you know how gossip is" Dean sais

"Ya gossip isn't always true, Stop being a jerk and trying to cause problems dean" Rory barked

"I think we should get going it look like your making her mad by your attitude" Logan said smugly

"Just saying the timing is really close" dean said

"Just saying it's none of your business and you shouldn't try to cause problems" Rory said

"Why you might cheat on me again with Logan.. Oh wait you cant" Dean said

"I never cheated on you with Logan we where just friend's" Rory said

"Ya and that's why you ended up married to him, after you dumped him and then got back with him when he was engaged and made me look bad for my mistake when I was married to Lindsey" Dean said

Logan got real close to dean and made sure he knew he was serious

"Do not EVER talk to my wife like that again, We did not get together until well after you broke up with her, Take it from me I wouldn't swoop in and take advantage of Rory when she's emotional like you did when you took her virginity"

Dean walked away quickly looking fairly frightened of the man who was maybe an inch taller then him but muscular.

"Have I told you how sexy it is when you defend my honor?" Rory said

"Not today" Logan said as he gave her a big kiss on the lips

"Well I think your sexy and I love you" Rory said

"I think I need to be shown how sexy I am later tonight" Logan said with a small growl

"Good to see you guys are so hands on still" Miss patty said

"Don't worry miss patty we would make you proud of our hand's on approach" Rory said

"Really Rory, Telling miss patty something like that" Logan said blushing

"Oh please, She would be proud, I know about her sex life in all her marriages and I knew it at a young age, Plus it's not like I give her the nightly details" Rory said

"Well that's good" Logan said

"Now let's get to the park and let these kiddo's burn some energy for nap time" Rory said


	47. Chapter 47

Once at the park Logan and Rory sit and talk about the whole dean thing that just happened

"So it sound's like dean is either bitter that your with me or that he isn't happy with his marriage" Logan said

"I'm going to say he is jealous, You have a wife that doesn't need to work but does, I also do all the housewife stuff… well that I can do" Rory said

"Didn't he want a house wife who did all that?" Logan said

"Yes, he always said he wanted a wife like that but with his dad being sick and him and his wife having 4 kids now it's stressful on him" Rory said

"How do you know all this?" Logan said

"Town talk and he's talked to my mom about it" Rory said

"Well I would give him a job but I don't know if he has any skills in any of the fields that the company has" Logan said

"He's a collage drop out who's a carpenter, I don't think there is a job we could get him" Rory said

"What if we got him some jobs for renovations, But make it look like your mom recommended him" Logan said

"Where?" Rory said

"Well you see I have a friend who owns an inn that he's thinking about updating" Logan said

"Ahhh make it seem like mom recommended him to someone she knows who own's an inn" Rory said

"Maybe Finn, Robert and Colin could use work at any of the various other places they own, I'm sure Emily may need work done too" Logan said

"You're an evil genius, but we cant make it look like we are involved" Rory said

"I know" Logan said

"Well we can run it by mom and Luke when we take William back" Rory said

"Sounds like a plan, I'm sure they will be willing to help" Logan said

"I know my mom will be willing to help, it's Luke I'm worried about he may think we are butting into Deans personal life" Rory said

"Well I'm going to call the guys and see what they say" Logan said

"Alright" Rory said

Logan call's the guys and they all think about things they could use done or anyone they could refer him too

"So what did the guys say"

"Well Colin said he wants to update and have some things like book shelf's done, Finn could use some shelf's in his office and all brand new custom built ones in his library aka drinking room, Robert could use some custom pieces also and honor could use a few things done to her house also" Logan said

"Wow seems he will have a lot of business" Rory said

"Yes well if the boys cant find things that can be improved or changed they make work" Logan said with a chuckle

"Ya they are good at helping with schemes….." Rory said with a eyebrow raised

"Yale really did teach us something" Logan said with a smile

"More like being in the LDB in Yale taught you something" Rory said with a snicker

 **June 4th**

Dean starts getting all these call's about people needing work done over the past few days and asking if he can do custom work, He asks who referred them and they all say Lorelai but Dean suspect's it's Rory behind this even after he was suck a dick to Logan and Rory. He doesn't let anyone know what he suspect's but as time goes on and he meet's these client's they all happen to be wealthy and from Yale, He can tell by the certificates and pictures hanging in their study's and hall's when he goes to asses what work the people need. He calls Lorelai to thank her for her referral's and asks if he can get Rory and Logan's number, To be safe she gave him Rory's office number. So he call's her office

"Hello, Rory Huntzburger's office" Rory answered

"Hey Rory, You don't know how weird it is to hear you say Rory Huntzburger" Dean said

"Hi dean, What can I do for you today" Rory said

"I wanted to thank you" Dean said

"Oh what for" Rory said

"I know it was you who got me some work" Dean said

"No it was my mom who referred people" Rory said

"Rory, I know they are your friend's, They all went to Yale and are wealthy" Dean said

"Ok, Ya so what are you mad" Rory said

"No I wanted to say thank you, I'm assuming your mom told me about my situation and you did something like this even after I was such a jerk to you and your husband" Dean said

"Well I know how it can be to have so much going on and being slow at work, Remember I am the daughter of the single teenage mom of stars hollow, I lived threw struggles, I didn't always have money even after collage at one point I had no job, I was broke and I had no house" Rory said

"Really, I didn't know it was that bad" Dean said

"Even Logan know's what it's like to have no money, He lost every penny of his trust fund in 1 bad deal right before I graduated and he ended up moving to California and helping start up a new business, He only started working for his dad again when his dad bought the company behind Logan's back under a different corporation name and he only just took over for his dad just over a year ago" Rory said

"Wow, So he knows about this too?" Dean asked

"It was his idea" Rory said

"Your kidding me, I was that much of an ass and he came up with this" Dean said

"Yes after I told him more about your dad and your work being slow" Rory said

"Is he aiming for saint hood?" Dean asked with a snicker

"No turns out his wild untamable wife rubbed off on him over the years and he became less of a careless dick…" Rory said

"Oh so you turned the Yale playboy into a nice considerate generous man" Dean said laughing

"I like to say I tamed the Butt faced miscreant into only coming out for playtime with the guys" Rory said

"Butt faced miscreant?" Dean asked with a questioning voice

"It's something I called him in collage when he pulled his first little stunt in my class" Rory said

"Oh I remember you telling me about that stunt" Dean said chuckling

"Ya he willingly gave me his balls after that" Rory said with a laugh

"Ya that's what marriage is, Giving your wife your ball's" Dean said

"Oh no he game them to me long before that and I returned them for a few years till he gave them back to me and wont take them back" Rory said

"Oh well he must have really loved you back then" Dean said

"Ya too bad I wasn't ready for him to love me that much" Rory said

"Ya your mom told me about the whole proposal thing" Dean said

"Ya I regretted it within day's but was too stubborn to call him, I wanted him to come too me" Rory said

"You know you really do have a remarkable life" Dean said

"Well the first 18 years was all my mom, The next 4 where partly Logan's doing and the 6 or so years until I ran into him in Hamburg are a blur, The past 3 1/3 years have been well amazing other then my short stint being broke, jobless and homeless, But you can read about the relationship more in my new book" Rory said laughing

"You already have a second book?" Dean said

"Ya I also am writing a 3rd book" Rory said

"Wow, you just keep on going and going" dean said

"Ya well you know me I need to be busy, I'm a double heiress, I work side by side with Logan, I'm a mom and I write" Rory said

"Your crazy" Dean said

"You have no idea, I party plan too" Rory said

"Oh dear lord your superwoman" Dean said laughing

"No I'm just Rory, I'm lucky enough that my work with Logan is a light load, mainly his over load and company party planner, I even hire people for some of the company things like the childcare in the building for employees" Rory said

"Well you still a busy woman" Dean said

"Ya I'm lucky to have these opportunities" Rory said

"I guess your not the socialite wife I thought you where" Dean said

"No I am the modern working socialite I make sure I work and make my own way" Rory said

"Well I'm sorry I ever assumed anything bad about you and Logan" Dean said

"All is forgiven, You are under a lot of stress" Rory said


	48. Chapter 48

"Not really, We could work out of one of the smaller office's, We could still do all the same work that we do there just would be a day a week that I would need to go to new York" Logan said

"If it was that easy I would say let's do it" Rory said

"Ok, Let's do it. We can work from a home office if we truly wanted too, We could have everything sent via email or company account, We would just have to find a place to live, So let do it we will start looking online tomorrow" Logan said

"Your serious, we are going to do this, just choose to move spontaneously" Rory said

"Yes, we can do anything we want, We make the rules" Logan said

"So where are we looking Hartford, Stars hollow, New haven?" Rory ask's

"Well we have an office in Hartford but we can have a home office anywhere, So where do you want to live?"

"I like new haven, still close to family but still far enough that we can hide out" Rory said

"Well new haven it is, pending finding a place that we can both have office space" Logan said

"Oh I'm sure if we find a place we love if needed we could get an add on to the place" Rory said

"That's the woman I love thinking right there" Logan said

Over the next few week's Logan and Rory went and looked at a few places, Condo's, Townhouses, Estates, apartment's you name it they looked at them. They finally found the perfect home, 6 bedroom's, 6.5 bathrooms, 1/2 acre property, an office, within minutes of Yale, the Peabody museum, cretaceous garden, 7241 sq feet, it had a basement they could use for entertaining or for the media room/playroom, and A 3 bedroom guest house. The property was beautiful and Rory fell in love with it right away, It would need a small extension in the future maybe but this was perfect for them right now.

 **8 weeks pass September 1st**

It's official, Moving day is upon Logan and Rory, They have mover's and of course Finn, Colin and Robert are here to help unpack and get thing's set up. Finley and Lore are with Lorelai and Luke for the weekend so Rory and Logan can get the house all settled and unpacked. Rory's job is to tell the mover's what room thing's go in, Logan and Finn take the task of the master bedroom and bathroom, Colin and Robert have the task of the kitchen and living room for now, Luckily Rory drew up a plan on how she wanted things set up… Yes Rory and her organizational skills at work again.

Once the boy's finished their current project's and everything was unloaded from the moving truck the next room's to deal with where the kid's room's, The office/Library, and the guest house, Of course Colin and Logan took the task of the guest house for the guy's to stay in for the weekend while Rory, Finn and Robert worked on the kid's room's and office, By around 2am all the bedroom's where at least set up to the point of being able to be slept in, The master bedroom was fully unpacked and set up while the pool house basically had bed's for the guy's to sleep in that night. Logan and Rory decided that they where going to surprise the boy's for all their hard work and let them party it up a bit. Finn was ecstatic to be able to drink more scotch even though he had been drinking it slowly threw the day(He had really cut down thanks' to fatherhood, But he still enjoyed getting sloshed), Colin and Robert where just happy that the married life hadn't changed Logan and Rory into boring old married people and they still liked to let loose when they could and that they did without getting so drunk they couldn't finish the rest of the work that needed to be done tomorrow.

"Mate, Now that your almost all set up, We need to celebrate LDB style" Finn said

"Yes, Of course what do you have in mind?" Logan said

"We will need Seth for this" Colin said with a grin

"Nothing that could kill or mame my husband please" Rory said

"Oh no Love, Nothing like Costa Rica, We learnt our lesson" Finn said

"Oh But we will need to make sure all the kids have a place to be for the weekend it's planned as Rory will be involved, You have had to sit out way to many stunt's since you get married due to pregnancy " Colin said

"Yes, We need to have less minutes we haven't lived in our life" Logan said

"Fine, Nothing that can kill me or Logan" Rory said in a stern tone

"Great Love, We will set everything up, Make it a past and Present member's event" Finn said

"You mean like Mitchum and the other former members…. I would get to meet more former member's?" Rory said excitedly

"Yes, As long as they can come and are willing then you cant meet any of them, You will be surprised at who a few of them are" Logan said

"Well I cant wait, I want to be surprised with it all" Rory said

"Good, We weren't going to tell you or Logan anything anyways" Colin said

"Figure's" Logan said

 **5 week's pass October 5th**

Logan and Rory are awaiting being picked up by Colin, Finn and Robert, They where told they could only bring the clothing on their back's, Their cell's and a camera, They both knew that the only reason Cell's where aloud was for emergencies and the camera was for memories. They pulled up in Finn's brand new SUV and Colin insisted that Rory and Logan be blindfolded so it didn't ruin the surprise.

"Blindfold's please" Colin said

"Why, we like knowing where we are going" Logan said

"You cant know where we are going it would ruin the surprise" Finn said

"Ok" Rory said completely trusting the guys

"Before we go any where, Cell's and Camera in my hand now" Colin said

"Oh buy why, Worried we will set a GPS app to find out where we are?" Rory said cheekily

"Actually Yes, Logan is just that sneaky" Robert said

"Oh damn you got me" Logan said with a loud laugh

"Quiet down, My head at this ungodly hour" Finn whined

"Oh Finn it's only 10am please tell me your not hung over" Roy said

"Oh mother don't judge, and no I don't have a hand over just a long night" Finn said

"I wasn't judging, I know the kids where away and Finny is gonna play" Rory said

"Well Finny Did play, and wife was not happy" Colin said

"Oh, No Finn what did you do" Logan said

"I was drinking like the old day's…" Finn said

Logan interrupted Finn before he could finish

"You didn't revert back to the collage Finn…." Logan said

"No just the drinking like in Collage, But a girl who seemed to know me decided to ignore the wedding ring on my finger, She jumped on my lap and forced her tongue down my throat and before I could push her off…" Finn said

Rory interrupted him

"Stephanie saw and flipped causing a huge fight and you didn't sleep" Rory said

"Yes, She thought I was reverting to my old way's. It wasn't till the girl fessed up to Stephanie that the fight ended" Finn said

"Oh, It get's better, Why don't you say why the girl fessed up" Robert said

"She was dared to do it, it turns out when Stephanie slapped her the girl had squealed on the girl I had been with before Stephanie who I said I wont ever be in a relationship with saw I had a wedding ring on and wanted to cause shit because she knew Stephanie was there, She set the girl up, Stephanie is the only reason I know I had been with the girl and shut her down I had no memory of her" Finn said

"Oh I believe you had memory, You don't remember most thing's when you drink that much" Colin said

"So will Stephanie be skipping this, If not is the fight over?" Rory asked

"She will be there and she is still a bit mad but hopefully this weekend will change that" Finn said

"Oh, Finn only you could get caught up in something crazy like that" Rory said

"Don't judge mother, it wasn't my doing" Finn said


	49. Chapter 49

"I smell tree's" Rory said

"Well nothing get's past you love" Finn said

The truck stopped, Logan and Rory where helped out of the truck before their blind fold's were taken off.

"Is this… No it cant be…." Rory said

"I think it is" Logan said

"Well let's get going" Colin shouted

Rory and Logan ran behind following Collin, Finn and Robert

"OMG… It is…." Rory squealed

"Well I'll be damned" Logan said

Finn Approached them with 2 glass's and a bottle of Champagne

"Can I interest you in a drink?" Finn asked

"Of course, Keep them coming" Logan said

"I see we are in the same forest from my first event" Rory said

"Yes back to where it all started" Colin said

"14 year's of Love, Loss, Learning, Growing and adventures" Finn said

"You guys are so amazing" Rory said with a tear rolling down her cheek

"You know its been exactly 14 years today" Robert said

"Oh my god, It is…." Rory said

Rory pulled Logan in for a hug and whispered "the 3 year anniversary of our son's conception is also in 2 week's", He whispered "Ya I guess it is that time of the year"

"You too get a room" Robert said

"On that Note, Here is your tent, get changed and come meet some people" Finn said pointing to the biggest tent of them all

"It's the best room in the house, king size air mattress and all" Colin said

Once they had all changed into their new clothing Rory and Logan roamed around meeting people and chatting. There was Judge's, Lawyer's, Police chief's, Congress men and women, Yale faculty, and many of the 1% of the 1% of society, Rory was in shock, She had no clue that all these people were part of LDB in their day.

"Well this explains how you gets are able to some of these stunts and not get caught" Rory whispered

"The cat's out of the bag, Yes there are some very powerful people here that can make anything happen and this is only a few from the last 50 years" Logan said with a chuckle

"I wonder if Mitchum and Gwen are coming" Logan said

"Well I would expect your dad to be here eventually, I didn't know Gwen knew about the LDB"

"Ace, I guess I forgot to mention the LDB is were my dad met her, I will have them tell you the story if they make it" Logan said

"Oh I'm sure it will be a great story" Rory said with a smirk

"Yes, it is romantic also, very similar to ours. Funny thing is a lot of relationships happened in the LDB threw the year's even a few marriages" Logan said

"Really, I would love to hear about some of them, Possibly see if I could do an article on it but of course leaving the LDB name out of it and names" Rory said

"Honestly I could see a lot of the people going for it, Tell their love and heart break stories, Might even get enough to write a 4th book" Logan said

"Really, you think they would be that co-operative?" Rory said surprised

"Rory, Your one of us and you are very discrete, Many of these people know your article about the LDB from Yale" Logan said

"Really, these big important people read my stupid little article?" Rory asked

"Yes, My dad has met up with a few of the member's from his year's and actually gushed about his amazingly talented daughter in law and has even showed them the article, He carries it in his briefcase" Logan said

"What… The man who thought I Rory Gilmore wasn't suited to be a reporter gushed about an article of mine on the LDB? And he carries the article in his briefcase" Rory said really shocked

"Rory, He had really changed and he admires how hard you work to have it all" Logan said

"You know I am so lucky to be a huntzburgers and have you as my husband" Rory said with a big smile

"You know I'm the lucky one to have you as my wife and the mother of my children" Logan said

"Ya you are right you're the lucky one, I hated you at first. Good thing you got me my inside scoop on the LDB or I wouldn't have given you the time of day" Rory said with a chuckle

"Hey that's not nice, I like to think I charmed you" Logan said with a smile

"Oh yes you charmed me, But I had to make the first move and initiate for the sake of just needing to know" Rory said

"I guess my heart knew you would one day be my wife before my mind knew" Logan said

"Oh Logan Huntzburger you flirt" Rory said in her best southern belle accent

"Now let's get to meeting your adoring fan's" Logan said

"I don't have fan's" Rory said

"You want to bet all I have to say in your name loud enough and we will be swarmed" Logan said with a big smile

"No….." Rory said

"Want to test my theory?" Logan said

"Sure" Rory said

Logan told Finn to shout to Rory asking about her new book

"Oh Rory, How is the second Gilmore girls book deal going?" Finn shouted from 15 feet away

Rory's eyes bugged out as she looked at Logan and softly said hey that's cheating

"Good, Looks like it should be out within 6 month's" Rory replied

During this exchange about 25 people perked up realizing they where in the presence of Lorelai "Rory' Leigh Gilmore and scurried closer to talk to her

"I'm such a big fan, I didn't realize you where Rory Gilmore, I didn't click in when I saw you with Young Mr. Huntzburger, My name is Jaqueline Jeraud, I was in the LDB with Mitchum"

"It's nice to meet a fan, I don't use my maiden name anymore other then with my book's" Rory said

"Oh but dear you are a very accomplished writer and you're an amazing reporter, I saw the article about the LDB and how discrete you were, I could really use a woman like you in my field" Jaqueline said

"Well as I'm sure you may know I'm a busy woman 2 kid's, a husband, My work with Logan and doing all the Gilmore and Hayden Heiress work" Rory said

"Yes, I know you have put the quite the twist into society in a good way, Your proving a wife in society can work and be a society wife and mother" Jaqueline said

"Yes he fell in love with the hardworking determined woman in me and he had no problem letting me be who I wanted to be' Rory said

"Well that's a good marriage, I went threw 5 husbands who wanted me to do nothing but be a socialite, It was boring" Jaqueline said before moving on

Rory met and talked to everyone who wanted to meet her and even promised to send them autographed copied of her new book. She even mentioned thinking about doing a book about the Love storied of the club and she got commitment's from a dozen people that would like to have their story in her book, It was a great day for Rory and Logan was happy she was so happy

"Logan I cant believe this, I have enough people that committed to having their story told I have almost a whole small book" Rory said

"Rory get ready for the storm, I'm sure there will be enough material for more then a small book before 3 story's are written, The LDB will have it threw our network about your book and more people will contact you about it, we are a close nit group and who better to tell their stories then one of them" Logan said sweetly

"You really think so?" Rory said

"I know so, I even know Gwen and my dad would want to be included in it and she has a few of her family member's love stories she will probably want to add, It immortalizes their stories for their future generation's, I can also see Jaqueline having her 5 love stories submitted" Logan said

"Ya I guess I can see why they would like it" Rory said

"Now come let's enjoy our event and stop talking about the book's, We should get some food, I know your hungry and we need something to soak up the major amounts of champagne we are going to consume tonight" Logan added


	50. Chapter 50

Rory hadn't even finished her 3rd book and she was already gathering information for her 4th book on the love storied of Yale, People even had love letter's and pictures of their parents and grandparents and wanted to ad those stories, it was crazy.

Everyone was having a great time, The theme of the night was similar to the first time she had gone to an even but it was more Victorian era then safari, Everyone wore Victorian era clothing and spoke like they where in that era, It was a well out together event that ended up having about 100 former and current member's all getting back to their wild LDB day's well as much as they could for some of them being in their 70's. Colin and Finn put together one amazing blast from the past event, They even had Mitchum in on it as he got all of the members from his year's to attend to meet his son and daughter in-law, Even those who had already met them came, This time Finn didn't cook so no super salty food, It was actually the current members who made al the food, they were happy to just be included in meeting all the amazing people that where in the club before them, Around 3am Logan and Rory decided to head to bed they where tired and they needed their beauty sleep for the event's tomorrow.

 **The next morning October 6th 2019**

Colin went to Rory and Logan's tent around 10am to wake them for today's activities, and he hoped he didn't interrupt them naked or doing anything. Thankfully they where slowly waking up anyways and just kissing each other.

"Come on guy's get dressed, You know the drill Logan" Colin said

"We better get dressed, cant be late" Rory said

"I will grab the clothing that I'm sure Finn or Colin hid in here when we where asleep" Logan said

"They wouldn't really sneak in here and do that would they?" Rory said

"Yes, How do you think your dress got in here before? I snuck it in while you where asleep" Logan said with a smile

"Oh…. So what all of me did you see?" Rory asked shyly

"Well, That doesn't matter it all looks good still after 14 year's" Logan said with a big grin and an eye brow wiggle

Rory sat their stunned…. He saw more of her then she knew about, he had only slept in the tank top she had under her sweater and panties that night and her tank top had a tenancy to have a boob pop out…. She was just glad it wasn't anyone else that could have seen what Logan saw.

They got dressed, Logan in a suit and Rory in a very familure dress…. It was THE dress but it was altered a bit to make it so her bigger breast's would fit into it still, She still fit into it, it was actually a bit loose around the waist but thankfully the alteration's made to the dress to add a tie up back made it fit on her properly she was smaller in the waist now after 2 children and her boobs had gone from a B cup to a perky D cup, She loved her body but she was sure Logan loved it even more.

"Well ace, Let get going" Logan said

"Ya we cant miss anything this time" Rory agreed

Once they got to the field they saw everyone that it was basically the same as the first event, The ladies got carried in their seat's while hitting a ball with a wooden mallet, Some shot paint balls at human target's, Other's just drank and ate under a tent. The main event was once again jumping off scaffolding but instead of 7 storied it was 10 and instead of 6 people it was 8, So it was a little bit bigger, The 8 people that where going to jump were 4 married couples that where all LDB member's. Seth yelled for everyone to get ready for the jump Logan, Rory, Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Rosemary, Mitchum and Gwen all got on top of the platform ready to jump, It was the first time ever 2 generations of a family did a stunt together so it was a big deal, Rory was shocked at Mitchum and Gwen where wanting to do this seeing as Mitchum years before had said Logan needed to grow up and stop doing the "stupid LDB stunt's", Turns out Gwen brought him a new lease on life and he was softening in his old age and realizing all work and no play makes life suck, Logan much like the first time grabbed Rory's hand

"You still trust me ace?"

"You Jump, I jump Jack" She said with a laugh

Everyone shouted "In Omnia Paratus" as they all jumped with their umbrellas

Wow what a rush, It's been a long time and I didn't know how much I missed it until now" Mitchum said loudly

Rory and Logan where in shock of his statement but just laughed at he was just like Rory and Logan in their 20's again, Logan liked seeing his dad having a good time, It was a very different side to his very business orientated father. Thankfully for the sake of the event Stephanie was mostly over the event's of two nights before and wasn't fighting with Finn but wasn't exactly not fighting with him, They where civil but sleeping in separate cot's.

After the event's of the weekend and after all the former members other then the 4 boy's and Rory left, The current members and the 5 guys all took down everything and packed it all into an awaiting truck to be taken to a storage locker that the LDB owned to keep event things in that they owned (Something Rory also didn't know was they owned 99% of the stuff for event's and had the storage locker, she thought everything was always rented). Once everything was cleaned and packed up everyone headed to where they belonged, One girl had gotten into an argument with what seemed to be he boyfriend and Logan stopped the guy from hitting her, offered the girl a ride back to Yale and when she accepted sent the guy off on his own, Logan, Colin, Robert and Rory all talked to the girl and got some information from the girl, Her name was Amanda Stiller, Rory knew that name from somewhere. Amanda was a freshman at Yale and the guy that she was in the fight with was Morgan Dugrey (As in the younger brother of Tristan Dugrey) he was also a freshman, They got into a fight because he though as the guy who drove her up it automatically meant he was going to sleep with her and she was far from interested in sex with a guy she hardly knew. The 5 of them made sure she knew that this boy was a total jerk and she did the right thing by following her moral's, She knew that these where the 4 guys from the graduating class of 2006 that where the biggest playboy's ever they were legend's and she was shocked that they had said she did the right thing, She also knew that they had all since gotten married and had children and had changed their playboy way's. She was thankful that these 5 had intervened and offered to take her home, She knew she would be safe with them as they were former member's of the same club she was being inducted into and they had Rory with them, Rory was also a legend in her own right the first and only honorary inductee who also got the only inside look at the LBD for a article in the Yale daily news. Turns out Amanda looked up to Rory and was a lot like her, She was a hard worker, Raised by a single mom, Didn't really know her dad (He hadn't been around more then once to see her and denied her), She was the daughter of Abigail Stiller who was an unwed mother and she was the grand daughter of Fredrick and Elisa Stiller. Rory made a mental note to look into the stiller family to find out more, Logan knew she was thinking about looking into them and he knew who the stiller family was so he was going to help her. Logan was also going to talk to some of the elder LDB members about the Dugrey boy and see if he could be dealt with, Violence towards a woman was not taken lightly in the LDB community and Logan knew this. Once they had dropped off Amanda of at Yale and made sure she got to her dorm safely the guys and Rory all went to Rory and Logan's house too hang out for the night.

"Boy's what are we going to do about the dugrey boy?" Logan asked

"Logan, I know his older brother and I know his brother would not be happy to hear his brother raised his hand to a young woman" Rory said

"Mate, we need to get him ousted" Finn said

"He needs to be dealt with, who knows what he would have done if you didn't stop him" Colin said

"Well you can talk to the brother, But I need to talk to my dad and some of the other LDB member's, There is a 100% no tolerance of violence towards women" Logan said

"Rory, What was that look you had when she said her name about?" Robert asked

"I know that name but I cant place it" Rory said

"I know her family and she was quite the scandal herself, Her mom was the class girlfriend apparently" Logan said

"You mean she was passed around?" Rory said

"Oh yes, apparently so much that she doesn't know who Amanda's father is or at least the father doesn't accept her" Logan said

"Oh, Wow I kind of want to find out more about her maybe see where I know the name from" Rory said

"We will look after we deal with dugrey ok?" Logan said

"We will all help" Robert said

Once Rory got ahold of Tristan and told him what his brother had done Tristan had immediately informed his parents and it just so happened Morgan was at the dugrey house in Hartford with Tristan also…. Tristan literally dragged Morgan to their father with Rory on the phone, She even heard Mr. Dugrey yelling that Morgan was a disgrace to the family before Tristan thanked her for letting him know. Rory told the guys what had just transpired and they all thought that maybe just maybe Mr. Dugrey would keep his son from becoming a full LDB member but Logan still called Mitchum to give him a heads up and let "The panel" know what transpired.

The panel was a group of 7 former members of the LDB who dealt with things that could possibly do harm to the LDB name and honor and they could stop a member from being brought in, Only those 7 people knew who was on the panel and Logan knew Gwen was on it but would never let anyone know he knew as it would compromise the integrity of the panel.


	51. Chapter 51

**16 day's pass October 22nd**

Today is the 3 year anniversary of Finley's Conception, Logan has something special planned for Rory and the boy's are in on it. At the end of the day Rory did her usual routine before heading into the nursery to grab Lore, meeting Logan in his office before heading to the childcare to get Finley to head home.

Rory run's into Logan's office freaking out.

"Logan She's missing" Rory said

"What, Who" Logan said

"Lore, She's not in the nursery" Rory said

"Maybe Mitchum popped in and grabbed her for a walk" Logan said

"Ok well call him please, I'm going to go get Finley" Rory said

"Ok Ace" Logan said

2 minutes later Rory calls Logan in a panic

"Finley's gone, The new woman said a man came and picked him up with his sister and that you had called and said it was ok, How did she just let someone take our kid's" Rory said with tears rolling down her cheeks

Logan walk's around the corner and hangs his cell up

"Ace don't worry, Colin has the kid's" Logan said

"What, Why didn't you tell me….."Rory said

"I'm sorry I didn't realize Colin had already grabbed Lore I thought we where going to bringing her down here and then surprising you" Logan said

"What, Why surprise me with what?" Rory said

"Ace what day is it?" Logan said

"October 22nd…." Rory said

"New Hampshire" Logan said

"Oh my god your right" Rory said

"Rory, I'm so sorry I will give Colin crap for not giving me a head's up that he had lore already" Logan said

"Tell him he's dead to me" Rory said with a little snicker

"Oh I will and he better sleep with one eye open" Logan said

"So what's the surprise?" Rory said

"Oh you will see" Logan said

"It better not involve tango or that inn…." Rory said

"No, we don't need a 3rd surprise conception before we planned, not that I wouldn't love another baby soon" Logan said

"My body might not be able to handle 3 kids in 3 year's" Rory said

"I love that body you know" Logan said

"Oh I know your prove it to me often" Rory said with a smirk

"Well let's go get dressed" Logan said

"I am dressed" Rory said

"We have a change of clothing in my old office" Logan said

"Is that just a way to get me alone in there again, I seem to remember a new years party….." Rory said

"No really there's a dress for you and a suit for me in the closet" Logan said

They changed in separate changed room's of the building gym and had planned to meet in the hall way after they had changed but Finn and Robert had a different idea. Logan found Robert in the change room who then blindfolded him and Finn did the same with Rory, once the blindfold where securely placed Logan and Rory could meet in the hall

"Logan, what's going on, Why am I blindfolded" Rory asked

"Rory I have no idea but I am too" Logan said

"Finn what's up" Rory said

"Love, we know what today is and your both being kidnapped" Finn said

"Finn….. We better be back to our kid's before Colin has to be home…" Rory said

"Yes Mother, you will be" Robert said

Logan felt around and grabbed Rory's hand

"Rory is that your hand?" Logan asked

"Yes" Rory answered

"In that case" Logan said

"In Omnia Paratus" Rory and Logan at the same time

"In Omnia Paratus" Finn and Robert repeated

Finn and Robert loaded Logan and Rory into Finn's SUV after about 15 min the SUV stopped, Finn and Robert helped Logan and Rory out of the SUV and the for of them went into a building with an elevator.

"Finn are we almost there?" Rory asked

"Yes love, just a few more step's" Finn said

Finn opens a door and lead's Rory in, stand them next to each other

"Now take the blindfold's off" Finn said

And they took them off

"Wow, The view is amazing" Rory said

"Finn you didn't" Logan said

"Yes mate I did" Finn said

"So are the girls here for dinner too?" Logan asked

"No, This is all yours, When your ready to head back to New Haven we will be in the restaurant" Robert said

"Call this number and they will bring you anything you want and I mean anything" Finn said with a wink

Finn and Robert skipped off like a pair of giddy school kid's

"Logan they brought us to a penthouse suite with an amazing view of new York" Rory said

"This isn't just any old pent house suite" Logan said

"It's the one Finn lived in one Christmas because he couldn't fly back to Australia because of the snow, It's the very year we met, The first un-chaperoned party and the first time we got black out drunk, Robert and Colin where also staying at the hotel and we invited them up here" Logan said

"Seriously….." Rory said

"Yes in this very room the 4 of us became best friend's" Logan said

"Oh so this is where the wild group of playboys started" Rory said with a snicker

"Yes four 14 year old playboy's, Now you know why we are so good at drinking, Many years of practice" Logan said with a laugh

"So this place I guess is special for you guy's" Rory said

"Ya it is, you're the only person we have even had in here with us and the only to know the whole story" Logan said

"Wow, I feel honored" Rory said

"I think is their cute way of celebrating the beginning of something truly special, Our friendship and then our new beginning" Logan said

"Ya, maybe it is" Rory said

Logan ordered their dinner, Some champagne, Dessert and while they waited they danced and sang to each other, After dessert came their real celebration….. Making love.

Around 1am Logan and Rory went and found the boy's at the bar downstairs' trying to shue away two women hitting on them.

"Excuse me miss can I get that seat next to my husband please" Logan said while hugging Robert and kissing him on the cheek he whispered "Go with it"

Rory walked up to Finn a minute later

"Hi, sweetie, Sorry I slept in after that evening we had" Rory let out a growl before kissing Finn

"Oh Love, No problem I sure tired you out" Finn said with a wink

Both the girls gave each other a look and quickly scurried off, Rory and the guy's broke out laughing

"Thank you man, You saved me" Robert said

"Love, You finally kissed me, Does this mean your leaving Logan for me because I'm truly the love of your life?" Finn joked

"Yes Finn, It's apparent that my husband is actually gay and is with Robert" Rory said with a big smile

Rory curled into Logans arm as they all laughed

The waitress and bar tender that just saw all this happen just shook their head's and Rory told the bartender and waitress they just had to make the girl's squirm since they where hitting on 2 very happily married men.

"Boy's you have some really good friends here, Keep them close, Any friends who are willing to kiss their friend or pretend to be gay to save a friend is a life long friend" the waitress said

"Oh darling, We are like family, stuck with each other for life" Finn said

"You Mr. are a character, I wouldn't have known you where married the way you act if I didn't see the ring" The bartender said

"He's just a big flirt and 90% Scotch if you didn't notice" Rory said with a big laugh

"Ya I notice he can handle his scotch a bottle back" the bartender said

"Finn, Robert you didn't…. You polished off more the one bottle tonight?"

"Mother are you judging us" Finn said with a smile

"Yes, I am judging you, You're a father and husband now you should drink like that anymore" Rory said

"Father tell mother it's ok on a very special occasion" Robert said

Logan rolled his eye's

"Ace, at least he will still remember this tomorrow…. But boy's we are very disappointed in you, At least you didn't punch Robert this year Finn" Logan said with a smile

"Evening ladies', Hope you enjoyed the show" Logan said as they walked out

"We did" The bartender and waitress shouted

"So boy's how are we getting home, we all drank" Logan asked

"Oh the SUV is waiting for us" Robert said

"No, none of us can drive" Rory said

"Mate, We hired a car, Colin and us drove out here and Colin took my SUV to New Haven with the kid's" Finn said

"Oh well then we shall head to New haven" Logan said

Rory fell fast asleep in Logan's arms on the car ride to new haven, Logan woke Rory up long enough to get out of the car and pick her up before she passed right back out.

"You must have really tuckered her out tonight mate" Finn said

"Ya the dancing, Singing to each other and the full story of the Hotel room really made her wild tonight" Logan said with a smile

Finn opened and unlocked the door to the house so Logan could carry Rory straight to bed, Colin was fast asleep on the couch so they just left him there and covered him up, Robert and Finn went top the guest house and passed out.

Logan took Rory to bed, Undressed her and covered her up before he crawled into bed himself.


	52. Chapter 52

**34 days pass November 26th**

Today is Rory and Logan's 3 year wedding anniversary, Instead of going away like they had in previous year's they decided to just take a day off and have a family day with the kid's, They went to the Yale University art gallery and the knight's of Columbus museum. Around 8pm they headed home for dinner but Logan had a surprise in stores because really it wouldn't be Logan without some sort of surprise, he loved surprising Rory. Rory walks in the house to find colin sitting on the couch .

"Hi Colin, What ya doing here" Rory asked

"I'm here to spend time with the kid's" Colin replied

"Oh, Ok" Rory said

"Ace, He's going to baby sit the kid's and I have a surprise for you" Logan said

"Oh, what kind of surprise" She said wiggling her eyebrow's

"That's later, But we are going somewhere I know you will love" Logan said

"Ok, Should I change?" Rory asked

"Only if you want too, it's a casual place" Logan said

"Ok a pretty dress then" Rory said

Once they where both ready they Jumped into their car and drove.

"Logan, Why are we at Beinecke Rare Book & Manuscript Library" Rory asked

"We are taking a look" Logan said with a smile

"It's 9pm, they are closed" Rory said

"Yes it is 9pm but for you they are open" Logan said with a chuckle

"Logan…. You didn't" Rory said

"Yes, My dad made a call for me and got them to stay open for a private viewing" Logan said

"Your dad must really love me" Rory said

"Ya, He loves the man you helped me become" Logan said

They went into the building and looked at many of Rory's favorite book's and the woman showing them around took note's on the books Rory said she wished she could get as she was instructed by Mitchum without Logan and Rory knowing. At the end of the private viewing Logan and Rory got into their car and Logan decided to go to a place from their collage year's, Yale, They walked around the campus and reminisced about their first meeting's and memories until Rory said she was starving and they got back in the car and drove to another place from their collage year's, The pub. In the pub there was a table reserved, the first table they ever sat at together, He had them prepare all the food's they had ordered that night ahead of time so they could be delivered back to back as they finished each thing.

"Logan, you remembered everything from our first time here together" Rory said

"I remember everything about us" Logan said

"Your such a romantic" Rory said

"Only for you Ace" Logan said

After dinner they went home to relieve Colin of his baby sitting duty's.

"Hey Colin, You get head home to your wife and kid's now" Rory said

"Would I be able to stay in the guest house tonight?" Colin asked

"Go ahead it's yours to use anytime it's free" Logan said

Colin headed to the guest house and called Finn right away

"Hey Mate what do I owe this pleasure too"

"Hey Finn would you happen to have a room I can stay in for a few day's?" Colin asked

"Mate, I wish I could let you stay but Stephanie has her sister here for a week, Why do you need a room" Finn said

"Please don't tell anyone else this But Rosemary kicked me out of the house" Colin said

"Why would she do that?" Finn said

"She's mad that I don't treat her like Logan treat's Rory" Colin said

"Mate, Does she not realize you spoil her just as much" Finn said

"Oh she knows but she wants more spontaneous trips more often and a full time nanny" Colin said

"Why would she want a full time nanny, She's the one who refused before and Logan is his own boss he can take time off and most of the time he works when hes away so he can take the trip's" Finn said

"Ya I know, she's just been really crabby lastly" Colin said

"Well maybe she's pregnant, But I'm sure if you asked Logan he would let you stay in the guest house" Finn said

"I'm already here tonight and I just don't want to tell him that my marriage is in the crapper because my crazy wife is jealous of his marriage" Colin said

"Understandable, Maybe she will cool down by tomorrow" Finn said

"Night man" Colin said

"Night Mate" Finn said

The next morning Colin came into the main house to say goodbye to Logan , Rory and the kids before he headed to work, When Rory was out of the room Logan took Colin into his office to talk alone with him

"Colin, Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh ummm Ya I'm sure it will work it's self out, But uh would you mind if I stayed again tonight in the guest house if it doesn't all work out?" Colin asked

"Colin man you know your more then welcome to stay here when you need to but we are worried about you, If there is anything you need to talk about just let us know" Logan said

"Thank you man, I really appreciate it, I may just take you up on that offer" Colin said

 **4 days pass November 30th**

Rory get's woken up at 7am from a phone call from Rosemary.

"Hey, Rosemary what's up?

"Hello, Is Colin there, He didn't even try to come home or anything last night and I tried the office with no answer"" Rosemary says

"Not as far as I know, I will check the guest house hold on" " Rory said

"Ok thank you" rosemary says

"No he's not in there, I will have Logan try calling him" Rory said

"Logan hun can you try calling Colin at the office he's not answering to Rosemary" Rory said

"Ya sure ace" Logan said

"So what do you mean he didn't try to come home?" Rory asked

"Oh, we got in a fight and I told him I wanted him out for a few day's, hes been trying every night but last night to come back" Rosemary said

"Oh, He didn't tell us" Rory said

"Oh, I would have thought he would have told Logan about the fight" Rosemary said

"No, What was it about?" Rory said

"Oh umm I told him I wanted to take more family trip's, surprise me more and I want him to work less like Logan does" rosemary said

"Honestly a lot of the surprise trips and time away he ends up doing some work anyways so it's like a working day away" Rory said

"Oh I thought they where all play days not work day's" Rosemary said

"No, its actually rare he doesn't spend a few hours a day doing some sort of work or having at least 1 meeting" Rory said

"Oh…."" Rosemary said

"Rory, Tell rosemary that Colin slept at work and he will call her in a bit" Logan said

"Did you get all that?" Rory asked

"Yes I did, Thank you both for finding him for me" Rosemary said

"No problem I understand the worry, I would too if Logan didn't come home one night" Rory said

After Rory hung the phone up Logan and her got to talking

"So what did she say?" Logan asked

"They got in a fight over him not being like you and surprising her with stuff" Rory said

"Wow, Ya he said she got mad that I he doesn't take her on family trips and surprise her as much I do too you and she wants a full time live in nanny for the twin's" Logan said

"Wow, well I did tell her that on our trips you tend to work a bit also" Rory said

"Well that's good, Colin actually asked if he could stay in the guest house for a bit"

'You know I could never say no to Colin, He's family" Rory said with a smirk

"I knew you wouldn't mind, He's going to have lunch with her today and tell her he needs some space" Logan said

"Oh gosh, I hope their marriage is ok" Rory said

"I don't know but he did say he's going to try to make a compromise with her about the nanny, He's thinking that if she want's a part time nanny she's going to only have a part time maid and cook and rosemary can take over the other half or if she still wants a full time nanny then she get's no cook and has to do all the cooking on her own plus the socialite stuff" Logan said

"Well I think it's a good compromise, Honestly if I can work, write a book, take care of 2 kids under 2, do the social stuff and do my share of the house work she can compromise, But please don't tell Colin or her that I said that" Rory said

"I told him myself, Look at everything you do, You do the work of 3+ people in our world" Logan said

"Ahh but I'm not the normal wife of society, I have my mothers gene's of hard work in me" Rory said

"Yes and that is one reason I fell in love with you, Your one of a kind" Logan said

"Ya well I keep myself busy and it's not like I have to work at HPG with you I just like to help you" Rory said

"I appreciate that you like helping me and doing all the things you do" Logan said


	53. Chapter 53

**24 day's pass December 24th**

It's Christmas even and Finn, Stephanie and their kids plus Colin, Rosemary and their twin's are spending it together In New haven at Rory and Logan's place, Robert, Juliet and their kid's are with Juliet's family for Christmas much to Robert's dismay. Colin and Rosemary are still living apart but he has the kid's 4 day's a week since Rosemary would rather party then be a mother, That's one of the big reason's Colin is upset turns out she wanted a full time nanny so she could go out and spend time with her unmarried childless friends, She's sleeping in her own room in the guest house, The twins have a room of their own and Colin is in the last room, Finn is staying in the guest room in the main house. It's a fairly relaxed Christmas for them all, Colin and Rosemary actually seem a bit happier the last few day's. Tonight they are all going to the Huntzburger mansion for Christmas even dinner as Mitchum requested, Hes actually started to like Colin and Finn but still doesn't like Robert so much possibly because he knows Robert has a thing for Rory and has since Collage. While at the Huntzburger home in Hartford Mitchum takes Logan aside into his study to talk to him.

"Son, I want to say something to you"

"Yes Father"

"I know I haven't always been the best father, nor the most present and I am grateful that you and Rory have given me a second chance at building our relationship. I just want you to know that I am truly proud of you Logan, You have become the kind of man I had always hoped you would be, Strong, focused, grounded. You're leading this company in a good direction, I didn't think it was possible to be both a good business man and a good husband and father, I always thought proving for my family and making sure you all had everything you could ever want or need was the most important thing. It wasn't until I saw how you are with Rory and the kids that I realized it is possible to be both. She makes you a better man Logan, She pushes you to be your best personally and professionally and for that I am grateful. I'm happy that you have found a way to be a great father, Husband and Business man."

"Thank you father that makes me so happy that you are proud of what I have become and what I am doing both professionally and personally, I need you to understand that I know why you were that way with me and honor growing up, You thought you where doing what was right, What was expected of you. I just, I couldn't do the things you asked of me. I couldn't be the heir to the Huntzburger dynasty without Rory by my side, She reminds me of all the things I love about the business, She bring's me the joy I needed"

Logan went into the Sitting room asked Finn to keep an eye on the kids so he could have a quick chat with Rory. Logan still in shock of his dad's words a little bit told Rory what had happened and what Mitchum had said and she was even in utter shock, So much she was speechless to be exact. Mitchum Huntzburger actually admitting that Logan was doing a good job, a better job then Mitchum himself and on top of it inviting Logan's friends and their little families for Christmas eve dinner was a huge deal but Gwen and retirement brought out a new side of Mitchum, He was enjoying life, His grandkids and even the social events he formerly thought where "Stupid" he loved Gwen so much he would do anything she asked him too.

 **The next morning December 25th**

Colin woke up early to make everyone breakfast so they quickly could get the day's activities done. Once finished he went room to room to wake the adults up who them grabbed their kid's so they could all eat then they sat next to the tree and opened the huge mountain of present's for all 12 of them. Colin actually managed to surprise Rosemary he got her and 2 of her sisters tickets for a 7 day cruise to the Bahamas leaving December 31st. Finn got Stephanie a beautiful new dress, a pair of limited edition high heels and a new necklace and bracelet, Logan got Rory a new BMW SUV since her car was small and he knew they would be talking about having another baby soon, Rosemary got Colin a new suit, tie and cufflink's, Stephanie got Finn a positive pregnancy test aka baby #3 and Rory got Logan a 7 day trip to Hamburg with her no kids and no work. Finn got Logan a Superman shirt, Rory a Super woman shirt, Colin got Finn a Batman shirt and Stephanie a bat girl shirt and himself a superman shirt, Colin got Finn and Logan a 1 night guy's night pass that Stephanie and Rory agreed upon, Logan got Finn batman footie pajamas , Colin Spider-Man footie pajamas and himself Superman footie pajamas. The kids got all kind of toys and clothing of course. Mitchum had bought Rory a few of the books Rory had said she had wished she could get her hands on from the rare book and manuaacript library to help out their book collection.

 **6 days pass December 31st**

Colin is back at his house with the kids while Rosemary is gone for the week on her cruise, He hopes that this week will help her come to her sense's and finally agree with him that she doesn't need a full time nanny, a full time maid and cook. Logan, Rory, Finn and Stephanie are spending their new years eve and new years day quietly at their home's with their kid's, Finn actually needed a break from all his normal new years celebration activities and Stephanie is really tired due to the pregnancy.

 **7 days pass January 6th**

Rosemary came back to the house after her cruise to only tell Colin he was moving out and taking the kid's with him, He was devastated his wife had just kicked him and the kid's out of their home, Colin wasn't going to let her keep the house and told her she had 3 days to find else where to live, He and the kids stayed in the guest house at Logan and Rory's house. Rosemary went to her parent's house to stay as her mother even agreed with Colin she had no right to stay in the house if she was the one leaving and not keeping the kids with her.

 **4 days pass January 10th**

Colin got served with divorce paper's, Rosemary's reason for the divorce was that Colin was not a good husband and wasn't ever home, Truth be told he worked 8-9 hour day's same as he did before they got married but as soon as he found out she was pregnant his partying slowed down and almost completely stopped by the time the kids where born and she wanted to party and be free.

 **24 day's pass February 3rd**

Today Logan and Rory head to Hamburg in the evening, Mitchum agreed to take care of the business while they are gone and Him and Gwen would care for Finley and Lore for the week until the day after they got back. Rory where so exieted to be going back to the very place they had run into each other 3 1/2 years ago. They had the time of their life's checking out all the places they never had the chance to do when they were there last and doing some shopping as Logan really loved buying Rory things. They came back a day early because they missed the kids a lot and Rory missed home.

 **7 days pass February 10th**

Logan and Rory got home late last night from Hamburg and are going to a late lunch at the huntzburgers home and then brining the kid's home, Honor josh and their kids are also there and announce they are expecting again baby #5 the surprise pregnancy.

 **4 days pass February 14th**

Logan and Rory wake up and Logan decided to time to talk about having another baby, Rory had said once Lore was a year old they could start talking so he figured today was a good time to talk about it.

"Ace, Now that Lore is a year old how would you feel about another baby?" Logan asked

"Honestly I would love it, we are working from home now and we only travel for work maybe once a week at most if needed, I may have to cut back on everything I do but if needed we could maybe get a part time nanny if needed" Rory said

"Well, I'm sure a part time nanny could be arranged if you like, I wouldn't expect you to do everything you do with 3 kid's, I think we should get started trying right now" Logan said while wiggling his eyebrows

"Well we don't need to start" Rory said

"What do you mean" Logan asked

"Happy Valentine's day soon to be daddy of 3" Rory said excitedly

"What… Your pregnant…. When did you find out?" Logan asked

"About 4 day's ago after your sister mentioned the date and that she was pregnant, When she took me to talk about baby stuff I told her a realized I was late and she happened to have a test in her purse" Rory said

"Wow, So she knew before me?" Logan asked

"No I told her I was going to take the test today, but I really took it that night and it came up positive" Rory said

"Wow, this is the best valentines day present you could ever give me" Logan said

"Well your welcome, I was hoping you would be happy, I was worried you wouldn't be ready for a 3rd baby" Rory said

"Rory, I would have been ready for another baby at any time you wanted to have another baby, It's you who makes up the rules on that since it's your baby carrying the baby" Logan said

"Let's celebrate by re-enacting the conception" Rory said with a wink

"Do we know when conception was? Like Hamburg? Logan asked

"I'm thinking it was between the 20th- 29th of january, I was due for my period on the 7th so... " Rory said


	54. Chapter 54

**The next day February 15th**

Honor called Rory around 11am

"Hello, honor" Rory said happily

"Hi, sister in-law" honor said

"Too what do I owe this honor" Rory asked

"Just wanted to ask if you took the test" honor asked

"Yes I did" Rory said

"And" honor asked

"And what?" Rory asked coyly

"So are you pregnant" honor asked

"Hmmmm… you will have to ask Logan that" Rory said with a smile and laugh

"Well, can I talk to him?" honor asked

"I don't know let me ask him" Rory said

"He will say yes, I am his favorite sister" Honor said

Rory took her face away form her phone

"Logan you sister was wondering if she can talk to you" Rory asked

"Of course, Hello sister" Logan said

"Hello brother, Any news for me?" Honor asked with a curious tone

"It depends what kind of news your looking for" Logan said with a laugh

"I'm looking for baby new's" Honor said

"I know your pregnant…." Logan said with a large laugh

"Ok to be exact I'm looking for baby news within your household" Honor said

"Oh that, Yes" Logan said

"Yes what?" Honor asked

"Yes" Logan said

"LOGAN" Honor shouted

"What, I said yes" Logan said

"So I'm going to be an aunt of 3?" Honor asked

"Yes" Logan said

"Wow was that so hard to say" Honor said

"No, I did say yes more then once" Logan said

"Well it didn't confirm anything really" Honor said

"I know" Logan said with a laugh

"Your impossible" Honor said

"Why thank you" Logan said

"I guess congratulations is in order, maybe me and Rory will have the babies at the same time" Honor said

"Yes maybe, I could just see dad going back and forth to visit between room's or you both sharing a room so dad didn't go crazy" Logan said with a chuckle

"Oh ya that would be so cool, I'm loving that we get to be pregnant together this time" Honor said

"I'm sure you two will have a good time comparing pregnancies" Logan laughed

"Maybe we will do everything together" Honor said sarcastically

"That would make life easier but you are probably a few weeks apart" Logan said

"Well I just found out the night I gave Rory the test" Honor said

"Oh well the maybe you will be close due dates" Logan said

 **6 weeks pass march 27th**

Rory and Honor are both going for their dating ultrasound's today to find out exactly when they are due, They requested to have them back to back so they could be in eachother's appointment's.

"Who would like to go first" the ultrasound tech asked

"Honor, you found out first you go" Rory said

"Ok" Honor said

Honor got up on the exam table and prepared to have the exam done.

"Honor you look to be 9 weeks 4 day's along, Due date October 26th" The tech said

"Clean up and I will be back in a few min to do Rory" The tech said

Honor cleaned up and got dressed as Rory got on the exam table and got ready for her exam

Knock, Knock

"Are we ready in here Rory?" the tech asked

"Yes very"

"Ok let's do this"

"Rory it appears you are 9 weeks 2 day's, Due date of October 28th" the tech said

Rory and Honor looked at each other in shock they where 2 days apart in due dates

"Look like siblings get to have babies at the same time"

"Your sibling's" the tech ask's

"I'm married to Her brother Logan" Rory said

"Well maybe we should plan to share a birthing room and everything" Honor said with a big laugh

"Well Rory get cleaned up and the Dr will see you in her office" the teach said

"Sure" Rory and Honor said simultaneously

After the Appointment Rory phoned Logan to tell him the interesting new's

"Hello Ace, So what's the word" Logan asked

"9 weeks 2 day's due October 28th" Rory said

"How about Honor" Logan asked

"9 weeks 4 day's due October 26th" Rory said

"Your kidding…. She's due 2 days before you" Logan said

"Ya I know, we better start planning the double birthing suite and the double baby shower" Rory said with a laugh

"So wait… it did happen in Hamburg" Logan said

"Yes, Hamburg" Rory said

"Well isn't that something" Logan said

"Ya, It really was a special trip, Now we get to tell everyone" Rory said

"Well tonight it is, I will ask them to come over for dinner" Logan said

Rory walked in the house to be greeted with a huge hug and kiss from Logan, Finley and Lore rubbed her belly and kissed it also.

"So pre Halloween" Logan said

"Yes better come before Halloween and not on Halloween" Rory said

"Well the guys should be here in about an hour, Honor knows not to tell anyone right" Logan asked

"She's coming here too, she wants to see the boys face when we tell them we are due 2 days apart" Rory said

"The more the merrier" Logan said

Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Robert, Juliet and the 6 kid's all go to the house 5 min before Honor josh and their 4 kids got there.

"What's for pre dinner" Finn asked

"Well boy's it's a scotch night" Rory said

"Well, you heard the lady, Bring in the bottle's" Finn said

"You actually brought bottles of scotch tonight" Colin asked

"Scotch and Champagne at all times in the back of the SUV" Finn said

"Finn you lush" Robert said

"I'm not a lush just ready to celebrate at all time's" Finn said

"Some things will never change" Logan said

Robert went over to the bar and grabbed 7 glass's and 2 flute's but Logan said make that 6 glass's and 3 flutes.

"Why 3 flute's?" Robert ask's

"Well Stephanie, Rory and Honor will be drinking sparkling cider" Logan said

"Juliet also will be drinking sparkling cider" Robert said looking at Logan funny

"Well it's 5 men with scotch and 4 women with Sparkling cider then, I know why Stephanie cant drink but what about you 3 lovelies" Finn said

"We are trying for another baby, Is that why you two ladies aren't drinking also" Robert said

"No" Rory said

"We don't need to try" Honor said

"Then why not drink" Finn said with a shocked look on his face

"We don't need to try for something that's already happened"

"You mean your both pregnant?" Colin said with wide open eye's

"Yes, But it get's better" Logan said

"What both having twin's" Finn said

"No, but close" Josh said

Everyone looked at Logan, Rory, josh and Honor funny

"We are due October 26th and October 28th" Rory said

"You mean 2 days apart?" Robert said

"Yes" Rory said

"Logan, Honor, You officially do almost everything together…., Your expecting babies at the same time" Finn said

"Yes well it wasn't planned this way it just happened" Rory said

The guys went outside for cigars and to tend to the BBQ plus to talk and the girls stayed inside to play with the kid's and finish a few things for dinner.

"So who all know's your both pregnant?"

"My dad and Gwen found out I'm pregnant last week, Then you guy's of course, That all for me" Honor said

"You guy's is it, We have to figure out a way to tell Mitchum without killing him, If we both have the babies the same day he will be running back and forth from room to room….. We may just book a room together to save him the stress" Rory said

"That would be priceless too see Mitchum going back and forth between grandchildren" Colin said

"Colin where is Rosemary I was looking forward to seeing her" Honor asked

"Oh, She left me and the kids in january, She decided she would rather be free to party then be a wife and mother" Colin said

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Honestly it's fine, We are still on good term's and we had been fighting before that over a nanny, She wanted a full time nanny so she could party and I said she could have either a full time nanny and take care of the house on her own or a part time nanny and part time maid and cook" Colin said

"Well that's sounds reasonable, She should have realized that with becoming a wife and mother you don't get to be free and party when and where you want to anymore, It's a big responsibility being a mom and wife' Honor said

"I agree, She didn't realize that things would change I guess, she even tried to compare our marriage to Logan and Rory's" Colin said

"No one else has a marriage like Logan and Rory they are one of a kind" Honor said

"My exact words to her" Colin said


	55. Chapter 55

**6 weeks and 3 day's pass may 11th**

Rory has a 16 week dr's appointment today, Logan decided for this one he needed to go, They could find out the sex of their baby hopefully. Once they where in the exam room they discussed finding out the sex of the baby

"Are we going to try and find out the sex of the baby?" Logan asked

"Logan I think maybe this time should be a surprise either way I'm happy as long as the baby is healthy" Rory said

"I think I may want to know, I'm curious. Would you be ok with me knowing?" Logan asks

"Yes as long as I don't find out until either birth or a gender revel party if I want to know at all" Rory said

"Ok, I will ask the Dr to write it down and put it in an envelope" Logan says

"That sounds good, then if you change your mind you don't have to look" Rory says

"Yes and we can put it in this ones baby book" Logan says

The Dr knocked and came into he room to examine Rory

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby if we can see?"

"I want to know but she doesn't is there any way you can write it on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope for us?"

"Yes I can do that, Just let me do the measurements and then I will look for the sex and write it down"

"Thank you Dr, can we also get 10 copies of the picture today"

"Yes no problem"

Once they left the appointment he was happy he had the possible knowledge of knowing the sex of his baby that no one else knew and he wanted to share it with the boy's and Rory knew this.

"Logan, I think you should see if the boy's want to go out for a few drinks with you" Rory said

"Really, I was thinking about talking to them if I should find out the sex of the baby or not" Logan said

"Well I think you deserve a night out and to talk to the boy's your about to be a dad of 3 and it may be harder to get out once the baby comes" Rory said

"Ok, If you insist I will call the boys and meet them somewhere" Logan said

"Good, I can do some shopping while your gone" Rory said with a smile

"Rory, shopping without me insisting" Logan said

"Well there's birthdays coming up and I'm starting to show, we are also going to possibly need a new crib, but we will see closer to when the baby is born" Rory said

"I'm happy your finally feeling comfortable buying things you need or want without feeling like you need to ask" Logan said

"Well like you keep saying it is OUR money and there's more then enough to spend in 10 lifetimes" Rory said

 **The next evening May 12th**

Logan met up with the boys at the pub, The place they used to go to in collage, Rory of course went shopping and Mitchum was kind enough to take the kids for a few hours, Rory got the kids some clothing, Herself some clothing that hid her tiny little bump and of course a few little unisex outfit for the new baby and she was thinking about getting shirts for the kid's to announce the new baby. When she was done shopping she decided to surprise the guys at the pub, She knew they would be there. Rory walked in and saw the boys at their usual table and today she was in an especially fun mood so she had a "Disguise" on but the guys would know it was her as soon as she walked in, She wore a blonde wig, A shirt skirt a low v neck sweater and a pair of stiletto's, she went in and sat at the bar, The boys spotted her and she sat waiting for the girls that were talking to them to get closer after about 5 min she walked up to the guy's while the girls where still there

"Hi, My name is Mindy will you 4 buy me drink" Rory said with a silly ditzy voice like the girl that where standing there

"Yes' I will give you anything you want" Logan said

"Love I will take you to Australia with me and buy the island if you ask" Finn said

"Baby, we will buy you Yale and name it Mindy" Robert said

"Hi, Mindy I'm only looking in companionship for a night" Colin said with a laugh

The four girls looked at Rory and said she was too old to be hitting on men like that, Rory just laughed at them sat on Logan's lap and kissed him passionately

"Wow lady your desperate" One of the girls said

"Yes I am so desperate" Rory says with a laugh

"Your desperate eh, I know a place we can go" Logan say's with a wink

"Oh baby, Let's go. You guy's coming or staying with these little girls" Rory say's

"Wow that's slutty" a girl said

"No just making sure they get home to their wife's and children" Rory said

"What about the guy you picked up at a bar, That's kind of slutty going home with him" a girl said

"Maybe it is but I got the ring already" Rory said flashing off her diamond ring

"You're his wife?" a girl said

"Yes, wife of 3 years and we where together since my sophomore year of collage on and off" Rory said

"But…." Another girls said

"What can I say a little role play keeps life fun" Logan said

"If you want a single guy, he's the one and hes loaded, Not as rich as me but still rich" Logan pointed to Colin

"Your all horrible why didn't you just say you where married?' a girl asked

"We where showing that 3 of the 4 of us had wedding band's on, Not our fault all you could see was 4 good looking men with money" Robert said

"Mother, are you driving us all home we seem to be a bit intoxicated" Finn said

"Yes boy's get in mother's car I will take you home and tuck you in, Colin you coming or staying?" Rory asked

Colin looked at the girls and said "I will call you and let you know when I'm coming to the house, If I do"

"Just remember wrap it" Rory said

"Yes mother" Colin said shaking his head

 **6 weeks pass June 22nd**

Colin got a live in nanny for when he's working or decides to go out for a few hours after work, Hes been seeing people nothing serious just him up to his old way's after the heartbreak of his wife leaving and divorcing him, Hes also been drinking more often but when he goes out with the guy's they have taken care of him. Rosemary realizes how much he really did love her and regrets leaving him and divorcing him because he didn't want to be the way he used to be, he actually wanted to be a responsible husband and father, She actually thinks about going back to him, she miss's him and the kids a lot and had tired of partying. Rosemary run's into Colin at the bar one night and he has a girl hanging all over him.

'Colin I think we should talk" Rosemary says

"So speak" Colin says

"I want the hoochie to go away" Rosemary says

"Jealous much?" Colin said

"Yes Colin, Hoochie away" Rosemary said as she pulled the girl off Colin

"Seriously you leave me then take away my fun for the night?" Colin said

"Colin you cant keep doing this we have kids to think about, I am sorry I did it I regret leaving" Rosemary says

"So what do you want now" Colin said

"I want to come back home and try to work on things with us" Rosemary says

"What if I don't want that" Colin said

"I think you should try, The kids deserve 2 parents not what they get right now" Rosemary says

"Well, how about this you come home, I get to still do my thing but less often, you get a night out to do your thing and we work on us" Colin said

"Ok I can do that" Rosemary says

"Well then starting tomorrow" Colin said

"Ok, I will start packing my things and bring them over tomorrow, But please go home to the kids tonight" Rosemary says

"How about you come home with me tonight and we relive our collage day's" Colin said  
"Sure, if it makes you happy, I have missed you and I do love you" Rosemary said

 **The next morning June 23rd**

Colin called into work sick while rosemary was asleep, She woke up to his smiling face

"Hopefully you don't regret last night" Colin said

"I'm just hoping you don't regret it" Rosemary said

"Why would I regret it, I brought home the hottest girl at the bar and I love her" Colin said

"Do you really, You don't hate me for what I did" Rosemary asked

"No I understand I know you went threw a lot after loosing the baby and then still having to care for the twins, I should have been a better husband when you needed me but you acted like you where doing so good and I didn't realize you were hiding your true feelings because that's what women in society do" Colin said

"How did you figure it out?" Rosemary asked

"I was doing the same thing, I would go to the bar after work or work a bit extra because I didn't want you too see how upset I was" Colin said

"Maybe we should talk to each other more openly and not try to hide how we really feel in the future" Rosemary said

"I like that idea, How are you feeling now?" Colin asked

"Happy, Content, Like I can go for another round, How about you" Rosemary said with a smile

"I finally have the love of my life home, No more meaningless sex, I'm happy I could scream it off the rooftops" Colin said

"Well, I think we are agreed we are both happy to be here, but I think you should get ready for work or your going to be late" Rosemary said

"Nah, I'm good here curled up with you in bed" Colin said

"But it's a work day" Rosemary said

"I'm taking a personal day to be with my family, We need each other more then I'm needed at work" Colin said

"Really you did that for me?" Rosemary said shocked

"Yes, Anything for you, I'm even going to talk to my boss tomorrow about working normal hours and working a bit from home if needed" Colin said

"Really, Do you think the boss with do that?" Rosemary asked

"I'm sure the boss will, HPG is expanding soon" Colin said

"What do you mean?" Rosemary asked

"My part of the company is for sale, Logan is thinking about buying it" Colin said

"Your kidding… So he would be your boss" Rosemary asked

"He would be my partner" Colin said

"You mean you both thinking of buying the company?" Rosemary asked

"Yes, We had been talking about it before you left but it wasn't until I made a call today that everything started to move along" Colin said

"Your doing it for me?" Rosemary asked

"Well you said you wanted me more often and assuming it hasn't changed I think I need to be a boss, I will be learning but I will have more flexibility" Colin said

"This is amazing new's" Rosemary said

"Well I figured I don't want a boss like Mitchum was so why not talk to Logan"


	56. Chapter 56

After Logan left the boys at the pub and discussed the option of knowing the sex of the baby but not being able to tell Rory he decided he wanted to be surprised when the baby came too but he kept the envelope just in case they changed their minds.

When Logan got home he checked on the kids before crawling into bed with Rory and putting his arm over her and put his hand on her belly whispering "goodnight my loves"

 **18 weeks pass October 30th**

Over the last 4 months a few things have happened, Colin and rosemary got remarried, Juliet and Robert are expecting a 3rd child in April 2021, Stephanie and Finn's 3rd baby was born it was a boy.

James Edward Fellows

Born 10:05am sept 1st 2020

9lbs 10oz

22"

Rory did her book tour for her second book and decided to put her 3rd book on hold to write the book on the relationship stories of the LDB, there was an over whelming amount of email's people had written wanting their story's in the book, so far she had about 300 stories to chose from about relationships over the last 70 years.

Jess met a girl and they started dating, She was actually a fan of Rory's that followed both Rory's book tours. Jess was going to ask her to move in with him on Christmas, He was head over heels in love with her, She had long brown hair, Blue eyes, tan skin, Tall and thin and looked a bit like Rory, Yes jess had a type.

Rory is currently over due by 2 days with the baby and goes into labor at 6am, Mitchum and Gwen watch Finley and Lore until they can bring them to meet their new sibling. Logan and Rory call everyone to tell them the baby was born and they can come to the hospital at any time to visit. They had another son that they named after Their grandfathers.

Elias Richard Huntzburger

Born 7:35am October 30th 2020

10lbs 1oz

22"

 **The next day October 31st**

Rory got released from the hospital today, She's feeling good just tired and Logan does anything he can to help her but she's having problems breast feeding him, He just doesn't seem to latch too well so she ends up having to pump and bottle feed him until he will latch properly. Finley and Lore are absolutely obsessed with their new baby brother and are already asking for a new sister.

 **A week passes November 7th**

Logan starts getting behind a bit on his work so Rory asks him if they can hire someone to help out with the kids so he can get work done, The interview and find the perfect nanny/helper, she has her early childhood education certification, First aid, 5 years experience as a part time nanny as she went thru school and she's willing to be a live in nanny/helper. Rory still does most of the work with the kids but she still needs the help with somethings like when Lore and Finley are being extra needy and wont let Rory get anything done.


	57. Chapter 57

Rory and Logan interviewed a few Nanny's and finally set on one a nice girl names Elsa who had been the childcare provider for a family since she was 16 but was no longer needed on a full time basis as all the kids where in school now.

She was Amazing with the kids and was up to being a full time live in nanny.

Elsa was great with Baby Elias, Finley and Lore, they all seem to love her to bits and she loved the fact that Rory and Logan where usually around if the kids needed something she couldn't provide for them like being breast fed for baby Elias or kissing a boo boo for Lore and Finley. Some times she would even handle Robert and Juliet's two kids for a few hours so the couples could go on a double date, She was truly amazing with all the kids. Within the week of Elsa being hired she had moved in and settled very well into her job, Rory started working with Logan to help keep him on track if not ahead of schedule and they got a lot more family time together, Including more time to see Mitchum, Gwen and Honor, josh and their kids.

 **12 months later November 26th 2021**

Logan and Rory where celebrating their 4th wedding anniversary with their families and they announced she was 3 months pregnant with their 4th child who was due in may, Everyone was ecstatic and some had the hoped it would even the girl vs boy ratio and others where just happy. Elsa was still their Nanny and the kids where very attached to her even Robert's, Colin's and Finn's kids loved her.

Finn and Stephanie where expecting their 4th baby in mid February, it's a boy to be named Alexander Mitchum Fellows.

Colin and Juliet where expecting another set of twins by new years day, a boy and girl to be named Rose Lee McCrea and Matthew Colin McCrea.

Robert and Rosemary where expecting their 3rd baby in July but hadn't announced it yet, They chose to name the baby if it was a girl Blue Rose or if it was a boy Christopher Mathew.

Lorelai and Luke had another baby together 2 week old Emilia Leigh Danes who was a complete surprise as they where both in their 50's when she was born.

Rory was working on another book about going from Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore single women to Rory Huntzburger mother of 4 and wife to Logan Huntzburger CEO of Huntzburger Publishing Group and Party coordinator extraordinaire.


End file.
